


I've Already Fallen (For You)

by SeptiplierAwayyy



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Angel GeorgeNotFound, Angst, Comfort Fluff, Demon Dream, Dream comforting George, Dream has the biggest gay panic moments, Dream is absolutely amazed with how George sees, Dream is absolutely in love with Georges wings, Dream is also dying because George is adorable, Dream is an amazing cook btw, Dream is just in love with George in general, Dream is pissed, Dream is sad and lonely, Dream is so dense, Dream is the big gay for George, Dream is very considerate, Dreamon, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Guys Dream is so in love, I will be adding more tags as needed/as i update, I write most of these chapters in the middle of the night but dont worry about it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karaoke, M/M, Nightmares, Oops, Poor Sapnap, Possessive Dream, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap comforting Dream, Sapnap is literally the bestest friend, Sapnap is the fifth wheel, Sapnap knows Dream is in love, Scars, Skephalo, Slow Burn, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, and it is only the beginning, as well as literally everything, background skephalo, but at least he now knows he is very in love, but you should read it to get George's pov, colorblind George is colorblind, concerned Dream is concerned, demons are very warm, dream - Freeform, dream is a flirt, dream is head over heels, dream may or may not be speedrunning falling in love, dream messed up, dreamnotfound, drunk Georgenotfound, everyone flirts with George at first and Dream is not happy about it, george is sad, georgenotfound - Freeform, half of these tags are about how gay Dream is, if Dream got a penny for every time he made George blush he would be rich, if they say they dont want fanfiction written of them then i will take it down, not really but shhh, patches actually knows the whole plot, patches knows everything, remember when George took an arrow for Dream in minecraft?, send help, tags? I dont know how to tag, taking quotes too seriously, that moment when pancakes remind you of your crush, this is a different pov from Falling For You but you technically dont need to read that one first, this isnt very accurate, whoop whoop angst coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 81,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy
Summary: Dream is a demon that was sent to Earth to do one thing- kill a human in any way he could and get them sent to Hell. Only thing is, he doesn’t want to, but he still takes the job to escape Hell and live his afterlife on Earth. Not too long after he gets a job to help support himself there, he finds someone... interesting… wandering around the park.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Afterlife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966306
Comments: 433
Kudos: 934
Collections: "I read for the plot"





	1. Chapter One - The Boy in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay- surprise! It's Dream's POV of everything that happens in the last story! I, uh- I will say now, there is a sequel (an actual sequel, going off of exactly where the last story and where this one left off-) but I'm working on it along side this story. Chapters won't be nearly as frequent because, ha, no- but maybe at some point, if I can write enough chapters for it, I'll upload every day. But for now, this is all you get for a little bit! I hope you enjoy, and please don't kill me for having to leave you on that cliffhanger from George's POV-
> 
> (PS, not everything will be basically the same- yes, a lot of it is, just in Dream's POV, but there will be things that you'll see from Dream's side that you would never see from George's)

“Hey, Patches,” Dream muttered with a smile, crouching down to pet his cat, who meowed up at him. He laughed, scratching under her chin. “I think I’m gonna go for a walk today.”

“Mrrp?”

“I know! Crazy.” He stood back up, stretching out his demon wings as Patches rubbed up against one of his legs, purring loudly. “Come on, to my room.” Almost immediately, Patches ran out in front of Dream to get to his room, making the demon laugh. His tail swished around playfully as he walked inside his room, opening up his closet door.

“Patches- come on, out of the closet.” When Patches only meowed up at him, Dream rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing his favorite hoodie- a bright, lime green hoodie with a small smiley face up in the corner. He slid it on and left the closet door open for Patches. “Bye, Patches! I’ll be home in, like, an hour.”

“Mrrp.” Dream hid away his demon features before he opened up the door and walked out, somewhat cooler air than normal smacking him in the face. He shut the door behind him and sighed, a small smile on his face as he headed down the stairs.

  
  


There wasn’t much Dream wanted to do on his walk- it wasn’t like he really needed anything at the moment. He just wanted out of the house for once, and he was already tired of walking around after about forty minutes. The park was pretty and all, but it was dark and nothing really seemed interesting about it.

...That was, until Dream’s eyes fell on a short brunette that was glancing around themself, like they had never been there before. They had a confused, worried expression on their face that Dream didn’t really understand. So, he walked a little closer. Something about this person was… off.

Once Dream was closer, it looked like the person seemed a little pissed off. At what, Dream had no clue, but the look was kind of cute. A frown settled on the demon’s face as the person turned around, their back to him now. Instead of just walking away- which, honestly, Dream was screaming at himself to do- he walked up behind them, a smirk settling on his face.

“What’s up?” The brunette jumped in surprise, and Dream couldn’t stop from smirking more. It looked as if this tiny person was going to punch him, and the thought was hilarious to Dream. Dream crossed his arms across his chest. “You seem annoyed.”

Again, this brunette was short. At least five inches shorter than Dream- though, he was over six foot. They had deep, chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with annoyance and a hint of amazement or wonder.

Their hair was short and almost spiky in a way, but it was much more tamed than Dream’s hair. They were pale- not vampire pale, but stay-inside-all-day pale- and the demon couldn’t see a single freckle anywhere on their face. They didn’t exactly wear anything interesting- just a boring black shirt and dark blue jeans. They weren’t exactly standing tall, but they weren’t slouching much, either. They looked… nervous, amost.

“I, uh-” For just a second, Dream was taken aback by the accent the brunette had. They were  _ not _ from around Florida- maybe the UK? Dream laughed, holding his hand out to them.

“My name is Dream,” Dream watched the person blink a few times, clearly confused. He barely held back a laugh. “You seem new here, judging by your accent.”

“Yeah. I am.” The other person took his hand and shook it, though he seemed nervous about doing that. Dream simply shrugged it off, and they let go of each other. “My name is George.” Dream hummed, glancing around them. People passed by without any interest, simply enjoying their time. He only now noticed just how late it was getting.

“Why are you out so late?” Dream looked back at George, who narrowed his eyes.

“That’s none of your business.”

“A little sassy, huh?” Dream couldn’t help but chuckle, taking a step closer to the other male. “Though I guess  _ all _ short people are.”

“I’m not short,” George huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. The demon watched as the other looked at him up and down. “What do you even want?”

“Like I said, you looked upset,” Dream shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Just wanted to make sure you were alright, I guess.” While that was partially true, he mostly just wanted to figure out exactly why this cute British boy was in Florida.

“Oh. Well… Thanks?” Dream shrugged again, smiling down at George. “I, uh… I’m out here because I… don’t have anywhere else to go?” Dream blinked, a little surprised at George’s answer. Why didn’t he have a place?

...He had been told before he was sent up to Earth that angels might come after him. Maybe George was one of them?

“Oh,” Dream glanced around again, clearing his throat. “Well, if you have nowhere to go… You could come live with me? I don’t have much, but I wouldn’t mind letting you crash here for a while, until you can get your own place?” What was he even saying?

This was a  _ stranger- _ and if this  _ was _ , in fact, an angel that was sent to get him and do whatever, who knows what could happen. He knew this was a horrible idea, but something about George told him it'd be fine. After all, George didn’t need to know he was a demon- and surely he wouldn’t stay for  _ that _ long… though Dream didn’t really mind the thought of him staying for a while.

“Actually, that… would be really nice of you.” At that, Dream smiled and waved George to walk beside him.

Along the way, they didn’t speak. Dream glanced over at George from time to time, watching him look around on the way to Dream’s apartment while the demon went through a thousand things that he could have done to his place before if he knew he was bringing someone back.

A yawn came from the short male beside him, and Dream chuckled and looked at George again, who raised an eyebrow curiously at him. There was the slightest hint of a smile on the other males face.

“Tired?” Dream asked, and George nodded as he looked away. Dream did the same after a few moments. “Well, we’re right around the corner to my apartment. So you can sleep once we get there.”

“Thanks.” George had suddenly blurted out, seeing to even surprise himself a little. “I- I mean, thanks for letting a stranger stay at your place, despite-”

“You seem like a great guy,” Dream shrugged as he interrupted George. “I don’t think you’re a murderer. You’d only be able to stab my knees, anyway, shortie.” Dream couldn’t help but smirk at the growl that came from the British male.

“I’m  _ not _ short.” Dream laughed, wheezing a little at George’s response.

“And you’re too cute to be a murderer.” Dream couldn’t help but say, though George seemed to have no reaction… Until a few seconds later, when his face became pink. Dream could only laugh more when George shoved him- though not even close to hard enough to knock him over.

  
  


Once they finally made it to Dream’s apartment, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, letting George walk in first. The demon walked past George in the dark, turning on the light before walking over to the couch.

“I don’t have a spare room, so you can just use my room and I’ll sleep on the couch.” Dream plopped himself on the couch, wondering for just a moment where Patches was.

“What? No! I’m-”

“You’re taking the room.” Dream interrupted immediately. They argued for quite a while- how long, Dream wasn’t sure- going back and forth about who would get the couch and who would get the bed. But, eventually, Dream won, leaving George to sleep on his bed. He couldn’t keep his smirk off his face, especially when George was being super huffy about losing the argument.

Dream quickly showed off his room to George, then he left the other male to sleep while he played Minecraft, since he wasn’t even tired yet. He hoped his occasional yells from mobs sneaking up on him, or his yells for when he almost died doing something stupid, didn’t keep the other up.

Well, if it did, he would just have to apologize in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two - The Stranger in his Bed

When Dream had woken up, he debated on checking up on the stranger in his bed, but he decided against it pretty quickly. After all, he didn’t want to wake him up- and he’d come out eventually.

He scrolled through his phone, occasionally letting out a quiet laugh at whatever stupid post showed up on his screen. It felt weird not having his wings, horns, and tail out while he sat around his apartment, but it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever experienced.

Dream wasn’t quite sure how long he had been up, simply scrolling through his phone, but the sound of his cat meowing and a door creaking open knocked him out of his mindless scrolling.

“Well, aren’t you just a pretty little kitty?” The demon heard George mutter, the sound of Patches purring almost drowning out the voice. He stood up. “You remind me so much of-”

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Dream smirked as he turned around the corner, seeing George crouched down to pet Patches, who was purring softly at the attention. Dream watched as the shorter males face became a light pink as he rolled his eyes.

“What’s your cat’s name?”

“Wow, no good morning to me?” Dream put a hand against his chest dramatically, sticking out his bottom lip. He sniffled. “You’re so mean.”

“Oh whatever.” Patches meowed up at George, and Dream couldn’t help but smile as George went back to petting her.

“Well, her name is Patches.”

“Mrrp?” Patches looked over at the sound of her name. George seemed to giggle at the cute noise Patches had made, a huge smile on his face. Dream smiled a bit more as George pet his cat happily, seeming pretty relaxed.

“I’m going to make some breakfast, do you have any allergies or anything?” George shook his head at Dream’s question, though he didn’t look up- not that Dream minded at all. George’s smile was just a little too cute.

“I like anything,” The shorter male muttered.

“I’ll make some waffles, then?”

“Pancakes are better.” he heard George basically whisper, almost too quiet for him to hear. He could hardly hold back a chuckle at the response, and made a note of that for later. “That sounds good.” Dream walked away from them, leaving George to play with Patches- which, of course, Dream definitely didn’t watch as he cooked.

He watched as George picked up a wand toy with a few feathers on the end of a rope- Patches’ favorite toy, funnily enough. As soon as George lifted the toy up, it jingled quietly and Patches whipped around to look at the toy, and Dream could only imagine how wide her pupils were in joy.

George placed the toy against the ground and waved it back and forth quickly, and Dream couldn’t help but smile. He watched as his cat crouched low to the ground, wiggling her butt in the air for a moment before pouncing at the toy. But instead of landing on it, the toy was lifted into the air. Not a moment later, Patches was up in the air too, launching herself at the toy. She grabbed the toy with her little paws, landing without an issue.

The shorter male wiggled it a bit in Patches’ paws before letting it go, and Dream teared his eyes away and looked back at the food he was making before George could get up and see he was watching him.

George walked in and leaned against a counter a little ways away from him, and Dream could feel his eyes on him. But he refused to look over at the British male.

“I didn’t think you could cook.” Dream found himself wondering why George thought that.

“Well, I can,” Dream replied, not taking his eyes off the food. “Oh, do you want any fruit on it? I have blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries.”

“Uh…. strawberries, please?” Dream hummed in response, turning to the fridge. He grabbed the blueberries and strawberries, as well as some whipped cream. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do this.” Came George again, in a softer voice than before.

“Well, you said you have nowhere to be, right?” Dream looked over at him, giving him a small smile. For a moment, George seemed to just stare at him, almost as if he were surprised. The other male shook his head slightly before speaking up again.

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts!” The demon put a finger in the air, unable to help the smile that came across his face as he watched George roll his eyes. “Did you sleep well last night, George?” He asked, and George looked away, seeming to be watching Patches.

“Yeah,” He muttered just barely loud enough for Dream to hear, and Dream’s smile fell a little. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern, debating for a moment to question George a little further. Ultimately he decided not to, putting a smile back on his face as he went back to cooking.

“Well, the food is almost done. You can go ahead and sit on the couch. If Patches tries to sit in your lap, you can just tell her no and she’ll go away,” Dream explained. “I’ll bring your food over when it’s ready, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you again,” Dream rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively in the air at George. George seemed to have gotten the hint, walking away to sit himself down on the couch. After a moment of silence, he heard George say ‘no’ to Patches, who was no doubt trying to climb in his lap.

Dream quickly put everything on two different plates, one for him and one for George, and walked into the living room, seeing that Patches had placed herself next to George. He couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Patches really seems to like you,” Dream handed George his plate, and he took it with a small smile.

“She’s a really cute cat,” Dream sat a little ways from George, watching as he picked up his fork with his left hand. “I’m glad she likes me.”

“Are you eating with your left hand?” Dream asked suddenly, surprising himself a little. George had just shoved a bite of waffles into his mouth. He watched as he blinked a couple times, chewing and swallowing before replying.

“Uh… yeah.” George had shoved another bite into his mouth, humming happily.

“That’s really cool,” Dream laughed, cutting into his own waffles. “I’m guessing you like the waffles?” His smile could only widen as George nodded excitedly.

“These are amazing,”

“I’m glad. I know they’re no  _ pancakes _ ,” Dream smirked, watching George’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. He seemed surprised and maybe even a little embarrassed, and that only made Dream’s smirk widen. “But maybe I’ll make them tomorrow.”

“You’re…” Dream looked over at George as the British male looked down at his food almost sadly. “Really being sweet. I wish I had a way to repay you.” Dream scoffed.

“You don’t need to, don’t worry about it,” Dream chuckled. “Just your smiles are enough payment~” he had hoped that would make George smile, and it did- though he also groaned at what he said. His face became a light pink, and Dream couldn’t help but howl in laughter.

His heart did a weird flip in his chest as George joined in on his laughter, the two of them calming down, only to look at each other and laugh again. Dream’s heart felt light and happy, and seeing George smile wasn’t helping that. His smile was just too cute.

  
  
  


“Hey, do you mind if I take a shower?” George asked him as Dream took both of their plates into the kitchen, his heart still feeling as light as a feather. He turned on the sink and put the plates under.

“Go ahead,” He replied. “If you need some, you can borrow some of my clothes.” George muttered a ‘thank you’ just loud enough for him to hear before he heard his bedroom door open. Since there had been a couple other dishes he told himself he would eventually get to, he decided to wash them, too, while he was there.

About ten to twenty minutes later, when Dream was sitting on the couch and scrolling through his phone, he heard the bathroom door open, and out came George. And he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and he could only laugh harder when George gave him the most confused look.

“You’re so small!” The demon howled, wheezing so hard it almost hurt. The other male looked down at himself, his face a bright red.

George was wearing one of his few blue hoodies- in fact, he only had two, and he almost never wore them- and the sleeves went past George’s hands, coming a little past his mid thighs. The rest of the hoodie came down to just barely short of his mid thigh. The top of the hoodie hung down a bit, and if George had moved it just a little, it would hang over his shoulder just a little.

“Shut up!” George grumbled, and Dream laughed harder. “You’re such an idiot.”

“God, you look  _ adorable _ !” He wasn’t lying, either. George  _ did  _ look adorable as hell, with his hair wet and sticking up in random spots, though there weren’t many. “That hoodie is  _ way  _ too big for you-” To be fair, Dream knew he was tall- much taller than most people-, but he couldn’t help but tease the other even more.

It took a few minutes for Dream to calm down from his laughter- which, honestly, he hadn’t laughed quite that hard in a long time-, but when he finally did, he noticed how red George’s face was.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” The demon chuckled, smirking over at the other male.

“Whatever,” George huffed. “I’m going out to walk around.”

“Oh, okay,” Dream watched as George walked back into his room, coming back out after just a few seconds with a phone in his hand. “Oh! You have a phone?”

“Yeah..? Duh.”

“Here, let me give you my number, so you can message me if you need to be picked up.” George seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he handed Dream his phone. The demon smiled at George’s background- a gray and white tabby with pretty brown-ish golden eyes- but went to go type in his number as he spoke up.

“Aw, you have a cat, too?” Out of the corner of his eye, he watched George’s little smile disappear. “What’s their name?”

“Um…  _ had _ ,” Dream handed George back his phone, confused by George’s correction. Then his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh- oh my gosh, I’m so sorry- I-”

“You didn’t know, it’s okay,” George smiled at him, but Dream still felt his heart sink. That smile wasn’t genuine. “He… died three years ago.”

“I can’t imagine losing Patches… I can’t even…” Dream ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s really okay, Dream,” The British male giggled quietly. “Don’t worry about it. You put my number in?”

“Yeah,” Dream smirked, and George eyed him carefully before looking down at his phone. A second or two later, George’s face flushed a nice shade of pink.

“Dude!” George quickly typed something in his phone, and Dream felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to figure out George changed his name from ‘Dreamy’ to ‘Dream’. He laughed

“Aw, why’d you change it back, Georgie?~” George spluttered for a second.

“ _ Georgie _ ?!” The demon laughed harder, tears pricking at his eyes. “That can  _ not  _ be my name in your phone!”

“Oh, but it is,  _ Georgie _ ~” George groaned loudly as he turned away from Dream, heading out the door despite Dream yelling at him to come back, still laughing. But, George didn’t listen, and he kept laughing even as he heard George start going down the stairs.


	3. Chapter Three - Georgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay- I've been writing this AU for a little over 100 days and just- I am shook-  
> And thank you guys so much for being so patient with chapters- I recently just got a lot of random motivation to write, so I've been writing a lot the past couple days!  
> Also, fun fact- I'm about to write chapter 11, and uh, this POV of the story is longer than George's up to that point by quite a bit.  
> Another fun fact, I realized I made Dream a very wordy character in his thoughts, so, enjoy all his thoughts of George when they come around more!

Dream hummed quietly to himself, petting Patches, who was practically falling asleep in his lap. George had left about half an hour ago, and Dream felt… weirdly lonely. He didn’t exactly have any friends outside of work friends- did those even count if you didn’t even text them about anything other than work?- because he had been too busy to talk to anyone so far. George really was the first person he really  _ met _ .

And having George around the house was amazing- it made everything so much more lively, and time would go by so quickly with him. It had only been a day or so since they met, but Dream felt almost like they’ve known each other for years.

Even still, Dream was a little suspicious of him. He still had a feeling that George was an angel sent to kill him, but that was honestly furthest from his mind when he was with him. And besides, even if George  _ was  _ an angel, he had no idea Dream was a demon.

Dream sighed. He would have to tell George at some point, wouldn’t he? It wouldn’t be fair to George to leave him in the dark like that.

  
  


“Patches, can I get up?” Dream asked his cat softly, and the only response he got from her was the lift of her head and an ear twitch. “Patches. I wanna play Minecraft- you’ve been laying on me for, like, an hour.”

“Mrrp.” Dream rolled his eyes, scratching under Patches’ chin before starting to get up. Almost immediately, Patches launched herself off his lap, landing majestically on the floor. Dream stretched for a moment before he got on his computer- he had two, but he really only used one- and booted up Minecraft.

There was something new he was trying out- speedrunning. He wasn’t too bad at it, he found out- though it made sense. Dream had been playing Minecraft for years now, and there were only a few differences between normal playing and speedrunning.

...Okay, actually, there were quite a lot of differences, but not  _ that  _ much.

Dream was currently trying to figure out the fastest way to make a nether portal. So far, every single place he had looked didn’t have an amazing strategy to make one- and Dream had a feeling he could find a faster way.

It wasn’t a mindless thing to do, either- it kept Dream’s brain running the whole game, and that was weirdly relaxing to him. It made him stressed, yes, but it was fun.

Yes, he knew he was weird.

  
  


He was on his second full run by the time George had been gone for about two hours. He was currently in a boat searching for the stronghold- this run was already behind his fastest run, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to keep going anyway- when he got a notification on his phone. Not really caring much for the run, he paused the game and checked what it was.

_ Georgie: You still haven’t changed my name? _

Dream couldn’t help but smile at George’s text, quickly typing out a response.

_ Dream: Of course not! _

_ Georgie: Whatever _

_ Georgie: I need you to pick me up _

_ Georgie: I’m at the public library _

_ Dream: You walked that far?? _

_ Dream: Jesus _

_ Georgie: Just come pick me up _

_ Georgie: It’s raining _

_ Dream: Ok ok I’ll be there in thirty minutes _

Dream chuckled before putting his phone down, searching for the stronghold again- of which he found pretty quickly. He turned off the game, pausing his timer as he stood up and stretched.

He walked out of the room and grabbed his keys, muttering a goodbye to Patches before walking out the front door. He sat down and started his car, immediately getting smacked in the face with cold air. The demon turned it off, and his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_ Georgie: I’m walking down the street towards a coffee shop _

_ Georgie: Hurry up _

Dream couldn’t help but wheeze softly as he put his phone away and started to drive to where he knew George was.

  
  


It didn’t take quite that long to get to the street George was talking about. He quickly parked his car on the side of the road and hopped out, walking down while keeping his eyes open for George.

Which, honestly, it wasn’t hard to spot him. There were surprisingly very few people out, and George stuck out to Dream like a sore thumb.

The demon smirked as an idea popped into his head as he walked closer to the shorter male.

“Oh, George~” He watched as George lifted his head from his phone, pausing for a moment as he glanced around- but George wouldn’t find him, he was hidden around a corner. George shrugged and turned back around, and Dream immediately moved closer.

“Georgie~” George groaned and turned around, and Dream thought for a moment that George had seen him quickly go behind his back, but… he didn’t turn back around immediately. But, after a few moments, he did- and Dream was face to face with him, only a few inches away.

Dream burst out laughing as George jumped at  _ least  _ ten feet into the air, and the other male punched him in the shoulder.

“ _ Dream _ !” George huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “What the hell, man?!”

“I-” Was all he could get out before he wheezed again, almost doubled over. It was so  _ easy  _ to scare him, and Dream couldn’t help but find his reactions hilarious. And besides, whenever he teased him, George would get angry- and it was more adorable than scary- not that he would ever say that to his face. No, he didn’t want to die again.

And then Dream looked up, seeing the hint of a smile on the other's face. Dream felt his heart warm at the adorable sight.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Dream could only nod as he couldn’t stop himself from wheezing again. “Let’s just go. You’re a dick.”

Dream smiled widely and chuckled, leading George down the street towards his car. George seemed to relax again along the way, his faint smile much more noticeable now, even though there wasn’t really anything to be smiling at- it wasn’t like they were talking along the way.

The demon hopped into his car again, and George followed soon after. They were silent still as Dream started up the car and started to drive.

“Something wrong?” Dream asked. He could see George out of the corner of his eye, and he looked anxious to be in the car. He kept his eyes on the road, but he could see George turn to look at him. He blinked.

“Uh, no,” He muttered softly, looking back down into his lap. Dream frowned a bit. “Just…” Dream thought for a few moments, his mind drifting through ideas as to why George would be anxious in his car. Was he a bad driver? Does George not like cars, for whatever reason?

“Oh, right, you’re from England, right?” Dream smiled, chuckling softly. That had to be it, right? “You guys drive on the other side of the road.”

“Yeah,” was all George responded with.

“Sorry, I’m sure it’s weird, huh?” He saw George nod before looking out the window. Dream sighed quietly, seeing that the light ahead was just about to turn red.

Of course, he stopped at the red light, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. There wasn’t any particular beat he was tapping to, but tapping randomly. He felt George’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look over at him. After a few moments, the British male shook his head quickly and glanced back out the window.

Dream couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about.


	4. Chapter Four - Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Little note before the chapter starts- you don't need to read it, it's... gonna be a little mini rant.
> 
> Things have been horrible the past few days. Like. I've cried like 12 hours total in the past three days. Things aren't going great (obviously), specifically with my girlfriend. Not with her specifically I guess, but... so much drama with family. I haven't been able to talk to her the past couple days and I'm genuinely terrified I'm going to lose her forever, even as a friend.
> 
> But anyway, enough of me complaining. I just wanted to say chapters will either be coming out even slower, or maybe faster if I continue writing to distract myself and keep myself busy (I'm currently on chapter 14, actually). I hope you enjoy this chapter- it's a bit of a longer one, actually!

“How was your walk, by the way?” Dream asked curiously as they walked into his apartment.

“It was good,” George shrugged. “I met someone and got their number, so that was-”

“You got someone's number?” Dream asked before he could stop himself, raising an eyebrow. George paused in the hallway, staring up at the demon in surprise. Dream had no clue why he even said that, especially with such a... passive aggressive tone like that. Why should he care if George got someone’s number?

“Uh, yeah?” George said slowly. “Is… that a problem?” Dream didn’t understand why his heart was burning a little- just enough to be noticeable. He put a smile on his face.

“No, not at all!” George eyed him for a few moments before seeming to shrug it off. Dream let out a little sigh of relief, and he turned to go to where his computer was to maybe continue his speedrun. He sat down and got comfortable, opening up Minecraft.

He heard the door behind him creak a little as, he assumed, George looked in. Dream smiled a little.

“You can come in, you know.” He heard George squeak a little in surprise. After a few moments, he saw George sit next to him in front of his other computer. Dream gently tapped his fingers against the mouse, waiting for it to load.

“Minecraft?” Dream glanced over to George. The game had just loaded up, and that was the first thing he said. The shorter male had the biggest smile on his face, and Dream couldn’t help but smile a little, too. “ _ You _ play  _ Minecraft _ ?”

“Uh… yeah.” Dream was honestly a little confused. Was him playing Minecraft… surprising?

“I haven’t played that game in over three  _ years _ !” Dream blinked as George laughed, putting his arms on the table.

“ _ Seriously _ ?” He couldn’t help but smile. “Three years?!”

“Yeah!”

“Dude, you have to play,” Dream begged. He hadn’t played Minecraft- in person- with someone since before he died, and he really wanted to again. Besides, he was sure all the new stuff George had never seen would make him smile- and Dream wanted to see that. He wanted to see his reaction to everything he hadn’t seen before. “There’s so much new stuff!”

“You’re going to have to teach me,” George shrugged, taking out his phone as he spoke. Dream smiled a bit more.

“Oh, you are  _ not _ about to play on your phone,” George looked over at Dream, a clear look of confusion in his eyes as he stared for a few moments. Dream spoke up again when George opened his mouth to speak. “Play on my other computer. I don’t think they would have deleted your account, so try and log in to your old one- if you remember it, of course.” Dream was glad he had a second computer now.

George had turned to the other computer to log in now, and while he was signing in- which Dream watched out of the corner of his eye to make sure he wouldn’t have any troubles, which he didn’t- Dream made a new world for the two of them.

“What’s your username?” He asked, looking over at George for a moment.

“GeorgeNotFound,” The shorter male muttered, and Dream chuckled.

“How’d you come up with that?” The demon asked as he typed in  _ ‘DreamNotFound’  _ for the name of the world before starting it up. As it loaded, he glanced over to George again, seeing that he seemed to be having a little bit of trouble.

Dream chuckled softly and told him what to do- which George huffed a little at, clearly not happy with the fact that Dream had to help him.

“ _ DreamNotFound _ ?” George questioned, and Dream heard him click his mouse- presumably joining the world.

“It’s our usernames put together,” Dream shrugged as he spoke, looking around on the tree he spawned on. “I thought it sounded cool.”

“It- it does.” George’s Minecraft character spawned right next to him on the tree, looking around as soon as he loaded in.

His Minecraft skin was pretty similar to the Steve skin, the clothing being a bit simpler than normal. The main difference of the clothing was that the shirt had a logo on it- red and white- that Dream recognized, but couldn’t name. He also wore white clout glasses, making it impossible to see any eyes underneath. Surprisingly, his Minecraft character's skin tone was pretty close to George’s.

“First things first, George, can you chop down some wood while I kill some sheep?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Dream jumped off the tree as soon as George responded to him. There was a Savanna biome close by the forest they had spawned in, and that’s where he ran too, already seeing a few sheep- and other animals- spawning.

“What’s new to the game?” George asked. Dream thought for a moment, quickly killing the sheep he had run up to.

“Um, a lot,” Dream laughed. He wasn’t lying, either- if George really hadn’t played in three years, he hadn’t seen so many of the cool, recent updates. Where could he even begin? “What was the last update you remember?”

“I believe 1.10 was my last update,” George muttered. “Uh… I think there were new mobs? Like, a new skeleton and zombie?” Dream killed a few more sheep, narrowing his eyes to the screen as he tried to remember the updates.

“Oh! Oh. Geez. Yeah, you’ve missed a  _ lot _ ,” Dream hummed. There were six major updates since the last time George had played- and a smile came to the demon’s face as he came up with an idea. “You know what? I’ll let you learn mostly on your own.”

“Dream!” George whined. Dream laughed, punching a pig.

“Calm down, I’ll help you when you need it,” Dream turned his character to the forest- why? He wasn’t quite sure, but looking to where George was just felt right. “How many logs do you have?”

“Um…” Dream heard the sound of a block breaking before George continued. “Twenty seven logs.”

“Okay, that’s good enough for now,” Dream spotted a pig a little ways away and ran towards it. “Come follow me, we’re going to go find a village.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Dream glanced around, seeing George’s character walk into the Savanna. “Um. Where are you?”

“I’m right here,” Dream made his character jump up and down as he punched the air. George let out a little sigh next to him, and his character started running towards him. “Make a crafting table, please?” Without a response, George opened up his inventory- which he got the advancement for as soon as it opened.

“Whoa, when was this added?” Dream glanced over to George’s screen, smiling a little at the crafting recipes on the left side of the screen.

“Oh. Not super recently. It’s to help you remember crafting recipes,” He explained as George made a crafting table. He was sure George already figured out that it helped with recipes, but it couldn’t hurt to mention. George placed the crafting table between them. “Thanks. I’m going to get some coal- maybe iron. Can you try and spot a village?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dream heard George’s character run off further into the Savanna, and Dream ran over to a nearby mountain with exposed stone and coal after making a pickaxe and picking up the crafting table.

A small smile rested on his face as he mined in silence, sneaking little glances over at George while he played. His eyes were sparkling with a childlike wonder as he stared at the screen, a hint of a smile on his face, too. And that only made Dream smile more, relaxing a bit more in his chair as he went back to looking at his screen.

“Dream?  _ Dream _ ! Help!” Dream quickly glanced over at George’s screen, and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing as he saw three pillagers shooting at George as he tried to run away. “ **_Dream_ ** ! What do I do?!”

“Run away!” He chuckled, his smile growing. “They’re going to kill you, dude!”

“What the  _ hell  _ are they, Dream?!” Dream laughed as George screamed. “ **_Dream_ ** ! I’m going to  _ die _ !” George wasn’t lying- he only had a few more hearts, so one more arrow would kill him.

Dream walked out of the little cave he had made, quickly making a stone sword before running to where he saw George- who wasn’t sprinting anymore.

“ _ No _ !” Dream sprinted up to the pillagers that were attacking George, which started to target him rather than George. “Dream, you better not die!” Dream easily took care of the few pillagers, only taking a few hearts of damage. His smile had never left his face- in fact, he was sure he was only smiling wider now.

“Those were called Pillagers, and I suggest you stay away from the towers until you have some armor.” Dream sprinted back over to George before more could spawn in and chase after him.

“How was I supposed to know to stay away?!” George huffed, and Dream rolled his eyes as he threw some food on the ground for him. It wasn’t cooked yet, but he would rather not risk George dying- after all, he  _ did  _ put the game in hardcore.

“You could have, I don’t know- asked me what it was??” He saw George roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye, and the demon scoffed quietly. George ran off in a seemingly random direction. “Where are you- oh! A village!” Dream sprinted after George.

“So, the villages look… new,” George said once they walked into the village, and Dream Immediately walked into one of the houses, stealing some bread and potatoes from a chest. “Was that an update?”

“Yup, with the pillagers,” Dream nodded as he spoke. “Now, go into the houses. Take all the stuff- including the beds.” While they weren’t speedrunning, and Dream was sure they wouldn’t use beds to kill the Ender Dragon- something he had learned to do for speedrunning-, he figured grabbing them wouldn’t hurt.

They continued to raid the village up until night started to fall, which Dream told George to sleep- they were  _ not  _ ready for mobs yet.

“I didn’t know there were different colors of beds now,” George said just a moment after they woke up in the game, which Dream immediately mined and picked up his bed again. “That blue bed is cool.” Dream paused for a moment, glancing at the bed in his hotbar. It wasn’t blue- it was purple. Dream looked over to George, and he looked back with a curious, innocent look.

“...It’s not blue? It’s… purple.” An embarrassed blush came across the shorter males cheeks as he looked back at the screen.

“Sorry, I, uh- I’m green and red color blind.” He muttered, his character running out of the house they both slept in. Dream made his character run after him, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much.

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Dream didn’t know how to explain it, but that was- it was so  _ cool _ . It was an interesting fact that he never would have guessed. “You- how come you never told me?”

“I mean, it’s not like it randomly comes up in conversation…” Well, Dream guessed that was true. He ran in front of George’s character.

“What color is my character?”

“Um… Yellow, to me.” Dream scrunched up his nose. “I assume your character is actually-”

“ _ Yellow _ ?!” Fucking  _ yellow _ ? Dream shuttered- he was  _ sure  _ that color did  _ not  _ look good. “Oh my god- you’ve been seeing my character as a disgusting yellow this whole time?!”

“Um… Yeah?” George went back to breaking crops, and Dream tried not to get in the way  _ too  _ much. “It’s green though, right? Like your eyes?”

“How can you guess?”

“I mean, humans can’t have red eyes, and… you seem to like the color green?” Dream was quiet for a few moments. While that was true, he was a little surprised that George noticed he liked green- even without seeing the actual color. For a moment, his mind wandered to what the world must have looked like to George. Red and green color blind… How did everything look? “...Yeah, I know it’s weird-”

“ _ Weird _ ?!” George quickly went quiet as he spoke up again. “Dude! That’s actually kind of cool!” Actually, Dream thought it was  _ so  _ fucking cool and interesting.

“Oh… Um…” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see George scratching the back of his neck. “Thanks?” Dream smiled, taking a mental note to research a little bit on how George sees… well,  _ everything _ .

  
  
  


After a while, he and George had built a house together- and, while it wasn’t the prettiest thing ever, Dream liked it. It had personality, and they had fun building it together. George was practically beaming the whole time, giving plenty of ideas that Dream loved. Sadly, they couldn’t put all of George’s ideas in, but Dream still tried to find ways to somehow sneak them in.

George had jumped into the water at some point, only to let out a high pitched scream as Dream heard a trident being thrown. He felt bad for it, but he couldn’t stop laughing as George ran back inside of the house, demanding him to explain what the hell was in the water.

Dream knew it was getting way too late, and he  _ knew  _ he had work in the morning, but he couldn’t help but continue playing Minecraft with George. They had gone mining together to find some diamonds when he heard George yawn. A smile came across his face, his heart melting a little at the cute yawn.

“Tired?” He laughed out, mining up some iron he found.

“No,” The shorter male muttered, but Dream could tell he was lying. He sounded  _ exhausted _ . “I’m good. But my-”

“We should go to bed, dude,” Dream paused his game- he knew it had no effect on the game, but he did it anyway out of habit- and looked over at George. He really didn’t want to stop playing- this was one of the best times he had ever had playing Minecraft-, but work meant he needed to actually sleep. And besides, if George was tired, he didn’t want him to keep playing and be too tired to do anything later. “It’s almost one in the morning, and I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Oh!” George looked as if he wanted to throw his face into the desk, which brought a smile to the demon's face. “I’m sorry for keeping you up so late, Dream!”

“It’s no problem, I typically stay up this late anyway,” Dream shrugged, turning off Minecraft after George had logged out. “You can have my bed again tonight, and-”

“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch on your work day!” George huffed. “ _ You _ are taking the bed tonight.” Dream thought about arguing for a good few seconds, but the determined, stubborn look in the shorter males eyes made him decide against it.

“...Then you get it tomorrow night,” George opened his mouth before closing it.

“ _ Fine _ ,” George sat up, and he did the same.

“By the way, if you want something to eat, you can grab something out of the fridge before you go to bed,” Dream told him. “Grab anything you want.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Dream shrugged, his smile refusing to leave his face- and he found himself wondering if George thought he was insane because he smiled so much around him.

“Good night, George,” Dream started to walk back to his room, a yawn threatening to leave his throat.

“Sweet  **_dream_ ** s,” Dream paused with his hand just above the handle, his brain not working for a few seconds as Patches rubbed her body against his legs, eagerly waiting for him to open the door. Then the pun finally clicked- and Dream howled with laughter. It wasn’t really that funny of a joke, but he couldn’t help but laugh at it- and laugh at himself for being stupid.

“You’re an idiot,” Dream smiled as he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him and Patches. He heard George chuckle on the other side of the door before walking away.

Dream let out a soft sigh as he laid down in his bed, Patches hopping up moments later to lay next to him. He couldn’t get rid of the smile on his face, even though George wasn’t even  _ there  _ anymore to make him smile. Just the thought of him and his cute little smile was enough to make him smile- that, and the soft purrs coming from Patches as she stared at him like she knew something.

“What?”

“Mrrp.” Dream chuckled, pulling his blankets closer to him before closing his eyes, feeling Patches move to lay against his legs, purring a little louder than before.


	5. Chapter Five - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you, so so much for all the sweet comments- and comments in general. They absolutely make my day every time I see them, whether they make me just feel good, smile, laugh- whatever. Just- thank you. I've been writing a lot the past week (I'm currently writing chapter 18 as of this chapter coming out). Thank you guys so much for just reading all I've written and everything.  
> Also, for if anyone is curious- all the drama is at least a little calm right now. My girlfriend talked to me again today (she took time to herself for like 5 or so days)- and I think we're doing good. At least a whole lot better than what I imagined (which was honestly her breaking up with me and never talking to me again, but shhh)
> 
> Anyway, so sorry for keeping you from this chapter from talking so much, so I'll be quiet! I hope you enjoy the chapter and quicker update than normal!

It had been a little over a week since Dream had met George, and the two were already so close- well, at least, Dream thought so. They laughed together, played games, watched videos and movies, and talked about everything and anything.

The demon learned quite a bit about George in that time- like the fact that George wasn’t a very touchy person. He had figured that out when he tried to give George a hug and he refused awkwardly. Since then, Dream tried to back off a bit.

George had told him about the guy he had gotten the number of- apparently his name was Sapnap, and they hung out a few days ago in a call. Weirdly enough, Dream actually found that he liked this Sapnap guy- he was super chill.

George also told Dream about two other people he had met on a walk- Bad and Skeppy- and, as it turned out, all of them played Minecraft, so Dream made a world for all of them to play on. He had called it ‘The Dream Team’.

But, right now, Dream and George weren’t playing Minecraft. Actually, they were sitting together on the couch in the middle of the night, quietly talking about random things that came to their minds.

“What do you want for dinner tomorrow, Georgie?” Dream asked after a few moments of quiet between them. He had been meaning to ask for a couple days now, but he never got the chance- and when he remembered to ask, it was already too late.

“I’m not sure,” George had responded, his voice barely above a whisper. Dream had come to really love George’s accent- not that he didn’t like it before, but he really only realized a day or two ago how much he did like the accent. “Anything is good, really.”

“But I want to know what you  _ want _ .” George sighed softly.

“Fine. Um…” The shorter male hummed quietly, looking away from Dream. The demon tapped his fingers against his thigh. He watched as George’s face became a light pink, and Dream couldn’t help but smile at it. “...Pasta?”

“What kind of pasta, Georgie?” George had shrugged at his question, and Dream narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to George’s face. Not too close, but pretty close. “George.” George stared at him for a few moments, and Dream could hardly hold back a chuckle at how nervous George looked.

“S...Spaghetti?” Dream smiled as he leaned away, noticing how George seemed to relax a little.

“Perfect!” George smiled back at him, though it seemed a little shaky. Dream pretended not to notice that the British male’s face was still a little pink. “Any kind of alcoholic drink you like?” George’s eyes widened.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Dream couldn’t help but smirk, leaning close to George’s face again to make him blush- which, of course, it worked. It wasn’t really that hard to make him blush, which Dream was happy about. The other male gulped.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not~” He stared at George for a few moments longer before he chuckled and pulled away. “Your face is so red. Anyway, really. Do you?” George huffed quietly.

“I’ve… never really drank that much before. So…” George shrugged. “Anything is good. I don’t know what I like.” Dream hummed, running through all the drinks he could get in his head.

“Then wine. It’s  _ classy _ ,” Dream stood up with a smile, feeling George’s eyes following him. “Well, thanks! We’ll have that for dinner tomorrow. Any other requests before I go to bed?” They had made a cycle of when each of them would sleep on the bed- every other day Dream would sleep on his bed, and the days he didn’t, George was.

“...Can you make garlic bread?” Dream nodded, winking at George.

“It’s a date,” Dream responded before heading to his room, feeling his face heating up, surely a bright red by the time he had shut the door behind him. He groaned and leaned his head back against the door, mentally screaming at himself.

A  _ date _ ? Why did he  _ phrase  _ it like that?

Dream plopped down on his bed, trying to calm his blush down as he stared up at the ceiling. He was still yelling at himself for calling it a date, but… he couldn’t say that he hated the idea of going on a date with George.

  
  
  


Even though Dream was tired as hell, he couldn’t sleep. There wasn’t really a reason as to  _ why _ , he just… couldn’t. It wasn’t memories of his life before he died, and it wasn’t George’s laugh and smile stamped in his mind- the things that normally kept him up for a while.

He sighed softly, changing into his demon form once he sat up in his bed. He stretched his wings out, his tail gently smacking against the bed every few seconds. Dream folded his wings back up and closed his eyes, simply enjoying being in his demon form for the first time since George had been staying.

Dream’s eyes shot open at the sound of what sounded like a gasp out in the living room, shuffling following close behind. For a few moments, he continued to sit there with his eyes glued to the wall, listening closely for any other noises as he debated getting up to check on George.

Even though he didn’t hear anything else, his worry got the best of him, and he changed back into his human form as he stood up and quickly- but as quietly as he could, in case George was asleep- walked out of his room.

He turned the corner from his room into the living room, freezing up beside the couch as his eyes landed on the British male. He had his face in his hands, shaking with every breath he took. George was crying.

“George?” Dream felt his heart sink as George jumped at the sound of his voice- though it was almost quieter than George’s sobs- and pulled his hands away from his face. Dream met his glossy brown eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to run over to him and give him a hug- but he held himself together. “Hey, George, what’s wrong?”

George only shook his head, pulling his legs up onto the couch and up to his chest, making himself smaller. Dream frowned, sitting down on the other side of the couch to give the other male some room to breathe.

For a few moments, they stared at each other before George let out a sob, immediately placing a hand over his mouth to mask the sound. Dream could feel his heart breaking in his chest, but he didn’t move or say anything- he didn’t know  _ what  _ to say, or what to do. He had never seen George like this, and Dream knew he probably wouldn’t want a hug or anything to help him calm down. But when he saw that more tears seemed to be slipping down George’s cheeks, he slowly lifted up his arms out to George, hoping George would get that he was trying to ask if he wanted a hug.

Luckily, it seemed like George did get it, because almost immediately George put his legs down and practically launched himself towards Dream. It was so sudden that it surprised him, and he could only sit with his arms out for a little longer as George hid his face away in his chest, muffled sobs coming from him.

Once Dream had come down from his shock, he wrapped his arms around George as gently as he could- making sure he didn’t crush George, and that George could move away from him if he wanted.

Dream rubbed his hand up and down the British males back, heart breaking a little more at each quiet, muffled sob that came from George. They stayed like that for a few minutes at least, with Dream just holding him, but Dream couldn’t stop himself from speaking up to try and calm George down faster.

“Shh, you’re okay, George,” He heard George take in a shaky breath, his grip on Dream’s hoodie getting a little tighter. “You’re okay. Can you look at me, George?” George shook his head a little, and Dream sighed softly.

“George, it’s okay, just… please? Look at me?” George sat there in his arms for a few moments, and Dream almost spoke up again, but then George was taking in another shaky breath, pulling his face away from Dream’s chest. Their eyes met, and Dream noticed just how close their faces were from how they were sitting. He pushed it into the back of his mind, placing his hand against the other males cheek. He gently wiped away the tears that seemed to be slowing down.

“I-I’m- I’m s-sorry,” George whimpered out, and Dream felt him lean into his hand as his eyes drifted away from the demon as he kept talking. “You shouldn’t- you shouldn’t h-have to see-”

“Hey, George, look at me,” George looked back at him, and Dream smiled a teeny bit. “Thank you… It’s okay, I promise you.”

“B-But-”

“No buts, okay?” George seemed to smile a little. “You don’t have to tell me a word. All I want you to know is that I’m here. I know we’ve only known each other for a week, but I care about you. Okay?” He spoke softly, hoping that George would understand that he was telling the truth. He really did care a lot about George- like he had been friends with him for years before this moment-, George was  _ important  _ to him.

George closed his eyes as he sniffled, leaning more into Dream’s hand. George was quite a bit colder than his hand was.

“O-Okay.” The shorter male muttered under his breath, and Dream smiled a bit more at the fact that George had stopped crying- and at an idea he had to, hopefully, bring a smile to George's face.

“Hey, George?” George only hummed in response, not opening his eyes. “Did it hurt?”

“Hm?” At that, George opened up his eyes, which sparkled with curiosity.

“When you fell from heaven,” Dream felt his heart jump in his chest as a blush came across George’s face, a smile creeping its way on his face.

“Dream,” George chuckled quietly.

“There’s that smile,” Dream pulled his hand away from George’s cheek, his own smile widening a little. He couldn’t help it- George smiling made him happy.

“You’re so weird,” The other male laughed, pulling his arms away from Dream to rub at his red eyes. “I hate you.” He knew that wasn’t true. He knew George didn’t hate him, it was just his way of saying he cared.

“I love you too,” Dream winked at him, watching as George’s face flushed a bright pink- a lovely look on him, if you asked Dream. “Come on, let’s go play some Minecraft. It’s almost morning, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question that you can answer if you'd like, because I'm curious: what're you most excited for to see from Dream's point of view? And it doesn't have to just be one thing or chapter, you can name multiple if you want to-  
> (My answer for my own question is honestly like all of it- I've been enjoying writing Dream being absolutely in love every three seconds, so-)


	6. Chapter Six - Oh Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm sorry for disappearing for like a month- I've been writing a lot and haven't wanted to get on my crappy personal computer to update because it loves to crash every two seconds. Good news, I'm actually over half way done with this story! I've finished 36 chapters as of when this chapter goes up!
> 
> Anyway, again, I'm sorry for disappearing for a while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> (by the way, I am posting short stories still! I actually put one up a bit before this one!)

“Oh,  _ George _ !~” Dream chuckled maniacally, making his character run around to find George. About an hour before this, George had tried to kill him in Minecraft, on their Hardcore world, and now? Dream was getting his revenge. “I’m not going to hurt you, I love you,  _ remember _ ?” He had a feeling George was near him and shifting, because he could tell George was holding his breath as Dream ran around.

“Go  _ away _ , Dream!”

“I’ll only stop chasing you if you say you love me back~” The demon purred. If he had been in his demon form, he was sure his tail would be swishing around in the air playfully.

“...No.” George muttered back.

“Come on, Georgie~”

“I hate you-”

“Pleaaase? I’ll never hit you again, George~” Out of the corner of his eye, Dream could see George freeze up. He looked over at him, a distant look in the other males eyes. For a few seconds, Dream watched him stare off, like he was remembering something. Dream cleared his throat. “George?”

“Huh?” George looked over at Dream after shaking his head, and Dream frowned a little. He clearly said something that upset him, and he couldn’t help but feel horrible about it- even though he knew that he didn’t know saying that would upset him somehow.

“Say you’re sorry for attacking me, and I’ll let you go,” George blinked at him. “I swear, I will. I promise.

“...I’m sorry for almost killing you, Dream,” He muttered, looking back to his screen. Dream put a little smile on his face.

“Well, I should get started on making breakfast! I’m making pancakes today,” Just like Dream hoped, that seemed to get George smiling again. The British males eyes had lit up, clearly excited. Dream couldn’t help but laugh as he got off the server, George following suit. They left the room and headed to the kitchen. “Do you like anything in your pancakes?”

“Hm,” George hummed quietly at the question as Dream started to get everything out to make the pancakes. “Do you have chocolate chips?” The demon nodded, grabbing those before closing the cupboard.

“I’ll make you some chocolate chip pancakes, then.” Dream smiled. “Go ahead and sit down, turn something on, if you’d like.”

“Okay,” Dream sighed softly in content as George walked away and sat down on the couch. He occasionally looked up from the food he was making to watch George flick through the channels. He couldn’t see George, and George couldn’t see him. “There’s nothing good on here.” Dream smiled, putting his pancakes on his plate before he started on George’s.

“Go on Netflix or Hulu,” He called out to George, watching as the screen changed to the Hulu loading screen. Once it was loaded, shows and movies of all sorts were quickly looked through, and Dream eventually had to stop watching them go by to focus on not burning George’s food.

He put George’s food on another plate and walked into the living room, just moments after the British male had picked a movie. He pressed play before Dream could see the name of it, much less what it was about.

“What did you pick, Georgie?” George shrugged at his question, taking his plate happily. Dream sat down beside him, though he gave George his distance.

“Some movie that looked cool,” Dream raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember the name of it.” He hummed quietly and looked at the TV, the two of them going quiet as the movie started.

  
  
  


As it turned out, George had picked a horror movie- specifically a jump scare horror movie.

Dream used to hate horror- it was his least favorite genre for a  _ long  _ time-, but now? He didn’t exactly enjoy it, but he could handle it now. And besides, George jumping and screaming at every little jumpscare was  _ hilarious _ . He felt a little bad, but it was George’s fault for not looking into the movie more before turning it on.

He noticed that George kept looking at him every once in a while after they had finished their food. He didn’t mind it, but he couldn’t keep his mind off of it- it was a little distracting.

Dream laughed as George jumped in surprise at the sound of a scream. George rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Aw, is my little Georgie  _ scared _ ?~”

“How could you  _ not _ ?!” Dream smiled, scooting a bit closer to George. When he didn’t seem to notice, he moved closer, up until their sides were practically pressed together.

“Well,” Why Dream had decided to wrap his arm around the shorter male, he had no clue- but he did it, and George flushed a bright pink at it. It only made the demon smile wider. “When you’ve been through hell and back, nothing really scares you anymore.”

George screamed at a jumpscare, and Dream froze up for just a second as the other male practically jumped into his lap. He recovered pretty quickly, though, putting a smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you~” Dream laughed as George punched him in the shoulder, and then curled closer to him. George had turned back to the movie by now, and Dream was kind of happy about that. He was sure he was blushing. “If you want, you can turn it off.”

“No.” George muttered to him, and Dream hummed before letting it go. If George wanted to, he could turn it off- and Dream was sure he knew that.

Even still, George never turned off the movie- even though the next jumpscare seemed to have scared him too much, and George had hidden his face in Dream’s chest. The demon couldn’t keep the smile he wore off his face, simply enjoying having George right there in his arms. It just felt…  _ right _ . Like George was  _ meant  _ to be there,  _ meant  _ to fit perfectly in his arms.

Dream had been rubbing circles on the other males back to help calm him down, and it seemed to be working, much to Dream’s surprise. He jumped less at the sounds from the TV, and he didn’t let out any screams. The demon wasn’t quite sure how he felt so calm, especially with the adorable British male in his arms, practically cuddling into him.

George was… weirdly cold, Dream had noticed. That, or Dream was just weirdly warm- maybe it was even both. Regardless, it was nice having the slight cold there.

“George?” Dream spoke up once the credits started, trying to talk as quietly and softly as he could, as to not scare George. The other male lifted his head to look at Dream, and Dream felt his heart stop for a moment before picking up speed.

George was  _ so  _ fucking cute.

Dream put a smile on his face as he looked at George, noticing how red his face was. Another thing to add to how adorable he was.

“The movie is over. Do you want to go on one of your walks?” George looked back towards the TV, letting out a little sigh before looking back at Dream. Dream smirked as an idea came to his mind, and he almost dropped the idea completely as George tilted his head to the side a little.

“What?” Dream shook his head and pointed towards the kitchen, and George silently looked over. Dream did this sometimes when Patches was doing something weird, and luckily, George seemed to think it was one of those times.

After a second or two, just as George was about to turn around to face Dream, Dream pressed his hands into George’s sides, making him scream like he was being murdered. He had jumped off of Dream and landed on the ground with a thud. The demon howled with laughter.

“ **_Dream_ ** !” Dream knew it was horrible, but he couldn’t help but laugh even harder as George yelled at him. He felt bad, but it had been so  _ funny _ \- and maybe that was his demon part coming out a bit.

A few moments later, Dream glanced over to see that George wasn’t on the floor anymore. Instead, he stood in front of the door, about ready to walk out.

“Wa-  _ Wait _ ! Georgie-” He still couldn’t hold back his wheezes as he got up and ran after George, who paused at the door, seemingly waiting for him now. “I’m coming with you!” He finally had calmed down enough to where he was only letting out a couple chuckles.

“...Why do you want to walk with me?” George raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“We can go walk around the park! I’ll drive us there,” The other male sighed. “ _ Pleaaaaaseeee _ ?”

“Fine, but if you scare me or anything, I will  _ not  _ hesitate to push you into a river.” Dream shrugged. He was fine with that- not that he was going to scare George anyway, but if he were, that wouldn’t suck too much. He quietly followed George out of his apartment, a happy smile on his face.

  
  


An hour later, the two of them were sitting side by side on a bench in the park. George had started to get quiet, almost staring off and not paying attention to much. So, Dream cracked a joke to, hopefully, bring a smile to the shorter males face, which worked- it even made him laugh, which, in turn, made Dream laugh.

His heart was jumping in his chest, watching as George calmed down from his laughter. Though he seemed to be staring off again, Dream didn’t say anything- after all, George still had a smile on his face, so Dream was happy.

The demon sighed softly, wondering for just a moment if George was paying enough attention to notice that Dream was just staring at him. But that thought quickly disappeared from his mind, keeping his attention on the male beside him.

After a few more moments of watching George’s eyes follow other people around the park, Dream cleared his throat quietly before speaking up.

“Hey, George?” But George didn’t move or say anything. Dream’s smile fell a little in concern. “George? Georgie!” George jumped slightly, and for just a moment, Dream felt his heart sink a little for scaring him- then George looked at him, and his heart jumped into his throat.

God, George was so fucking  _ cute _ .

“Sorry, what? I was spacing out,” Dream chuckled quietly, unable to keep himself from smiling like a crazy person.

“It’s okay,” Dream glanced around at the people who passed by them, not even noticing them on the bench. “Say, how about we go home, so I can start making dinner for the both of us?”

“Oh, so you can get me drunk?” Dream rolled his eyes, holding back a chuckle as he gently grabbed George’s wrist a moment after getting up. He pulled George along- which, he didn’t try very hard to. George was walking along with him, but he didn’t let go of him, even though he probably should- as he responded.

“It’ll be your own fault if you get drunk,” They hopped into Dream’s car, and the demon saw George smile out of the corner of his eye. “So don’t go blaming me.”

“Oh, I will.”

  
  
  


And there they sat, on the floor of Dream’s apartment. There was a blanket laid out on the floor for them- Dream had decided to have them sit there rather than on the couch. Though it would probably hurt their backs more, it felt a little more relaxing.

They both had plates of spaghetti in front of them, as well as a glass of wine. Dream had been sipping on his, watching George as he ate. He seemed to be avoiding the wine.

“Are you going to try the wine?” The demon asked quietly, glancing over at George’s cup for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed George beginning to blush.

“I’m not sure if I’ll like it,”

“You don’t have to,” Dream waved his hand in the air dismissively, a smile on his face. “If you don’t like it I’ll have it.” He had poured them both only a little bit of wine- mostly because, if George didn’t like it, it wouldn’t go to waste and Dream could have it. He knew his tolerance was pretty high- so he would be fine drinking even more than he had poured.

George raised an eyebrow at him, but he put his fork down and picked up his cup instead. Dream watched as he took a small sip.

“So…?” Dream couldn’t help but smile a little. “How does it taste?”

“...good.” George hummed. “Really good, actually." Dream laughed as George took a bigger sip. He hoped George had an okay alcohol tolerance- though, he couldn’t say he hated the idea of a drunk George.

“I’m glad you like it, Georgie,” George hummed again, and the two continued to eat, drink and chat with each other quietly about everything under the sun.

  
  


And as it turned out, George couldn’t handle much wine in his system. Although they drank the same amount, Dream felt perfectly fine, while George looked a little out of it- giggling more, almost always having a smile on his face, being an absolute dork.

“Dream, this was  _ amazing _ ,” George giggled out, and Dream could hear his footsteps behind him as he walked into the kitchen to clean their dishes. “Have I ever told you how good of a cook you are?”

“You have,” Dream smiled, putting the dishes in the dishwasher after washing them off. “But thank you.”

“You’re so nice to me,” Dream turned to face George, who had a cute smile on his face. “I was just some weirdo out in the street, and you came to my- to my rescue!” The smile on Dream’s face widened. He hadn’t really expected George to be a sweet drunk, but it was very welcomed.

“Georgie, you should go to bed,”

“Aw, but Dreaaaaam~”

“You look like you’re about to pass out,” Dream chuckled out. “Here, come here.” George stepped closer without much hesitation, and Dream quickly picked him up bridal style. He was surprisingly really light, and he fit perfectly in Dream’s arms.

He walked with George in his arms towards his room, where George would be sleeping that night, and he glanced down to George. His face was flushed a bright red, and he was looking off to the side. It almost seemed like George was staring off and not thinking, but Dream knew him a little better than that. Something was on George’s mind- there was no doubt within Dream- but he didn’t say anything. After all, if George was more open when he was drunk, he didn’t want to take advantage of that.

He laid George down on the bed, and he whined quietly, reaching out to Dream. Dream chuckled quietly, smiling a little at George.

“Do you want something, Georgie?”

“Stay?” Dream stood there for a moment as George simply stared up at him with curious eyes, almost like how Patches did whenever she wanted something for Dream. The demon could feel his face heat up a bit as George spoke up again. “Please?”

Well, how could he say no to him?

Dream crawled into bed next to George, who hummed happily and seemed to pass out moments after Dream had gotten comfortable. George’s back was facing him, since he was laying on his side, and Dream felt the urge to wrap his arms around George- and though he tried to hold back for George’s sake, he couldn't help himself.

He wrapped an arm around George’s waist, trying to keep his touch as light as possible as to not wake up the other male. George sighed quietly in his sleep, moving a bit closer to Dream. The demon smiled at that, feeling his heart pick up speed in his chest. He laid his head down before closing his eyes.

George truly was adorable.

...Wait.

Dream’s eyes shot open, his heart beating faster than before at a realization. He cursed quietly to himself.

George was cute- no,  _ adorable _ .

Dream liked George. There was no way he didn’t- not with the way his heart reacted to everything he did. Not with the way that he pays so much attention to George.

This… wasn’t good. He was  _ so _ going to get his heart broken if he couldn’t hold back his feelings, or at least attempt to- attempt to let them go.

George grumbled quietly in his sleep, scooting even closer to Dream. Dream smiled weakly.

Almost immediately, his opinion changed.

Yes, he  _ was _ going to get his heart broken because of this small British male- but… this was nice. He would just have to keep his feelings from George, maybe try to keep them down a little- that’s all. They could be friends.

Dream would be happy with that. He didn’t need anything more with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry for taking so long!


	7. Chapter Seven - Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I originally planned for this chapter to go up earlier today (it's currently almost 10 pm while I write this), but I got really busy and I've only now had the time to put up this chapter.  
> But, I have a little bit of news! Every day for a week, leading up to the 25th, I will be putting up chapters for the holiday season! (they, of course, aren't themed or anything, but it's a little gift for you all!), so expect to see more chapters! I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for being patient with the chapters!!
> 
> (For anyone who is curious as to what chapters I have written so far, I've written 40 chapters- and I haven't started writing 41 yet.)

Dream opened his eyes slowly, immediately met with George right there, just an inch or two away from his face. George’s face was a bright red- no doubt because he had just been caught staring at Dream. Dream smirked lazily.

“What’re you doing, Georgie?” The demon asked quietly, his voice lower and more husky than normal due to him just waking up. George stared at him for a second longer, and Dream smirked a bit more.

“U-Um--” George pushed Dream away. It didn’t hurt at all- in fact, it only made Dream laugh as George quickly stood up. “What- what happened last night?” The shorter male was staring at the floor rather than up at Dream, which was a little saddening to him.

“Nothing really, don’t worry,” He heard George let out a small sigh. “I was carrying you to your room, and you asked me to stay with you- so I did.” Dream stood up, and followed after George towards the living room.

“I’m sorry for, uh, making you stay,” Dream smiled as Patches ran up to them, running between both of their legs as George sat down on the couch.

“You didn’t  _ make _ me,” Dream walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, pulling out his phone to see a message from Sapnap, asking if he and George wanted to play Minecraft later with him, Bad, and Skeppy. He had been talking to Sapnap a bit since he first met him, and he really was a chill guy. Dream hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know Bad or Skeppy very well compared to Sapnap. “Oh, also, Bad, Sapnap, and Skeppy asked if we could all play Minecraft together later today.”

“Okay, that sounds fun,” Dream pulled out something easy to make since, well, he didn’t exactly feel like making something that would take ages. “What are you making?”

“Just some eggs, bacon, and toast, if that’s okay?” There were a few seconds of silence before George responded.

“That sounds good,”

  
  
  
  


Once they had finished eating breakfast and talked for a while, Dream headed into the computer room, and he had to get on the call that had already been going on for a while he opened up both his Minecraft and George’s. George had walked off without a word towards his room, which concerned Dream a little, but he tried not to think about it too hard.

“Hey guys,” Dream said as he joined the call, putting his headphones on for a moment.

“Hey, Dream!” Bad responded happily, the others following suit.

“About time you joined the damn call.” Dream rolled his eyes at Sapnap, though he knew the other male couldn’t see that. “Where’s George?”

“I’ll go check. Be right back.” Dream slid off his headphones and set them down, walking out of the computer room to go to his room. The door was shut, and for whatever reason, Dream thought it would be a good idea to open it without knocking first.

At first, he felt his face flush at the sight of George standing with his back to the door, completely shirtless. He had his arms stretched above his head, seeming to be staring out the window in front of him.

Then Dream’s eyes fell on some scars- four of them total- on George’s back.

They seemed to be pairs, almost- considering how alike two of them were to each other, while the other two looked pretty similar, though not as much as the first pair.

The first pair of scars were perfectly symmetrical on his shoulder blades. They went almost perfectly vertical, straight up and down. They were the same size, same length, same width. They weren’t jagged at all, just perfect lines.

The second pair… threw Dream for a loop. They were both handprints- large handprints, actually. Probably about the size of Dream’s hands- imprinted onto the other males shoulders. They weren’t perfectly aligned or the same angle like the other pair was.

Dream couldn’t hold himself back as he walked up to George- who had put his arms down now with a small hum.

“George?” The demon gently placed a hand over one of the hand shaped scars, causing George to flinch almost violently. George whipped around to face him, and for a moment, Dream was taken back. His eyes were wild for that moment, almost as if he were afraid of something. But that moment quickly passed as George held up Dream’s favorite green hoodie in front of his bare chest.

“ _ Dream _ !” George took a step back from him, and Dream felt his heart sink further in his chest. Had he scared George that bad? “You don’t just-”

“How did you get those scars?” Dream interrupted softly, watching as George’s eyes drifted to the ground.

“Which ones?” He was surprised to hear George muttering to him, it was so quiet- hardly a whisper.

“I would  _ like _ to know about both of them,” Dream took a step forward, though he tried to stay out of George’s little bubble. He… had a feeling he knew how these scars came to be- a rough idea, at the very least-, but the idea he had as to why they were there had to have what he first thought of George to be true.

That George was an angel.

See, Dream knew a bit more than the average demon about angels. Angels, more often than not, had scars for both where their wings were- which lined up with the two perfect lines in George’s back- and how they died.

If an angel died due to bleeding out somewhere, they would have a scar where they had bled out- same for demons, though scars related to death with demons were more complicated. If they had been stabbed or shot, they would have scars to show there.

But why George had handprints on his shoulders was… a mystery to Dream.

“But… how did you get two perfectly symmetrical scars on your back?” He decided to question first. If he was right about George being an angel, he would most definitely not want to tell him why he has them… but George was also pretty secretive about a lot of things, even if he didn’t need to be.

Dream couldn’t tell if he wanted to be right or not about his guess.

On one hand, it made complete sense and, well, Dream would love to know an angel.

On the other, that meant he had fallen for an angel- an angel who, no doubt, was sent to Earth to find a demon, and he was that demon.

…

George stared into the ground, seemingly trying to come up with an explanation for his scars. He looked… upset, and Dream couldn’t tell if it was because of memories of how he got them, or because he was trying to come up with a lie.

“...You know what? You don’t have to tell me,” Dream told him after a few more moments, his heart unable to take seeing George upset for any longer than he had to. George finally glanced up at him, and Dream smiled at him. “Get the hoodie on- I’ll get on the call. We’ll wait for you, Georgie.” Dream walked out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind him to leave George in peace to change.

He felt his face flush a little at the fact that he had just seen George shirtless, but he tried not to let it- or the scars- distract him. He slipped on the headphones, a smile coming to his face as he heard his bedroom door creak open.

“Wait, no, no, I’m going to die-” He heard Skeppy yelling through the call, though Dream didn’t pay too much attention to it as George walked in and sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw George smile a little before sliding his headphones on as Skeppy yelled again. “Wait- shit! No!”

“ _ Skeppy _ !” Bad’s voice rang through, clearly annoyed. “Language!” Skeppy only laughed, which in turn only made Bad grumble to himself.

“Fuck!” Dream was certain that Sapnap had a huge smirk on his face as he spoke- there was no way he didn’t. Though he had never seen him before, it seemed like he would.

“Sapnap!” Bad groaned. “You guys are such muffins.” Dream cracked a smile, opening up the world. The other three seemed to be playing on a different world while they waited for Dream to open up their shared world.

“Okay guys, you can get on,”

“Finally,” Sapnap groaned. A few seconds after that, George had joined the world, bringing a smile to Dream’s face. “Took you long enough.” A few moments later, Sapnap joined the world, followed by Bad and Skeppy.

“Whatever, Sapmap-”

“ _ Sapmap _ ??” George burst out laughing beside the demon, and he felt his heart skip a beat. For just a moment, all he could focus on was George’s adorable laugh. Then he was confused. Why was George laughing? Was him accidentally saying Sapnap’s name wrong really that funny to make him laugh  _ that _ hard?

“Did- Did I say that?” George nodded as he kept laughing, and Dream felt a smile force its way on his face. Then he couldn’t help but laugh along with George, wheezing.

“You better not call me that again-” Dream couldn’t care less about Sapnap being upset with him. All he cared about at the moment was that George was feeling better now- and he planned on keeping it that way for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter Eight - Mine

“Dream! I’m going for another walk,” Dream heard George call out over the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. Patches was laying in Dream’s lap, purring softly as he played games on his phone. Once he heard that George was going for another walk, he suddenly sat up, scaring Patches into running across the apartment.

“I’ll go with you,” Dream turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket before walking towards the door, holding it open for the shorter male. Dream couldn’t keep a smirk from coming across his face. “Ladies first.”

“Oh, shut up!” George punched Dream in the shoulder, and Dream could only laugh as he followed after George, rubbing where he had punched him. “You’re so stupid.”

“Oh, you know you love me~” Dream pressed himself into George’s side, hardly able to hold back a chuckle at how red George’s face got at the action. George shoved him away.

“I- I do not!” Dream laughed again, which made George huff and cross his arms across his chest.

After that, Dream quietly let George lead the way, a small smirk still plastered on his face for… really no reason in particular, other than the fact that George was flushed a barely noticeable pink.

He tried to ignore his heart jumping in his chest every time their hands brushed together. Dream thought about moving a bit further from George to both give him more space and to calm his beating heart, but decided against it.

It was weirdly… really nice, the feeling he got from being so close to George.

  
  
  


After about thirty minutes into the walk, Dream had spoken up to hear George’s voice, and maybe even hear his laugh. They talked about anything, really, Dream mostly staying quieter than usual to listen to George’s stories and jokes.

“How come you walk nearly every day around the city?” Dream asked, glancing over to George. However, George wasn’t looking at him- instead, he was staring at some pretty flowers- purple and green.

“...I just like walking, I guess,” George muttered with a shrug, and Dream hummed.

“What colors do you see with these flowers?” Dream asked, his voice hardly above a whisper in case George didn’t want to respond, and he could pretend he didn’t hear him.

“Yellow and blue,” He had answered. “What are they actually? I’m assuming not that…” George giggled out, making Dream smile.

“They’re purple and green,” Dream paused for a moment. George looked over at him, a curious look in his eyes. Dream smiled a little wider. “A dark purple and a minty, light green.”

“I’m sure they’re really pretty,” The demon’s smile changed into a smirk.

“Not as pretty as you~” He purred, and George groaned, his face growing a darker red by the second. The shorter male started to walk away, leaving Dream to run after him with a series of chuckles. “Aw, Georgie, your face is so red~”

“Shut up, Dream,” George grumbled, and Dream could only laugh at how much more red George’s face got after he said that. After all that though, the two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked side by side with Dream watching George out of the corner of his eye.

…

Well, they walked in silence until some guy had walked up to them, though he was so obviously eyeing George. The guy was a few inches taller than George- shorter than Dream-, and something about him annoyed Dream already. This guy almost looked... dangerous, in some way.

He had deep blue eyes that stared George down, framed by square, black glasses. For some reason, he was weirdly well dressed- wearing a fancy suit and all. Dirty blonde hair not all too unlike Dream’s was swept back slightly by the wind, and Dream couldn’t quite tell if it was intentional or not.

The stranger looked George up and down with a slight smirk, and Dream crossed his arms across his chest.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” For sounding rather dead inside, he sounded pretty flirty. How that worked, Dream wasn’t sure. The demon glanced over at George, who had opened then closed his mouth, seemingly unable to respond. Then he got that curious, confused look in his eyes. Dream looked back at the stranger, raising an eyebrow. He could feel George’s eyes on him now. “Or should I walk past again?”

Now, Dream wouldn’t often describe himself as a jealous type of person. Sure, he could be overprotective at times, but never  _ jealous _ .

...Well, Dream sure as hell was jealous right then.

George’s face had flushed a light pink at what the stranger had said, his eyes widening a little. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see George’s mouth fall open a bit, almost like he couldn’t speak. This stranger was now smirking more than before, and Dream couldn’t stop himself.

Dream wrapped an arm around George’s shoulder, pulling the shorter male closer to him, closer to his side. He could feel George’s eyes on him again, but he didn’t look back down at him. Instead, he glared at the stranger, jealousy boiling in his heart.

“Fuck off. This one’s mine,” The demon growled lowly, staring off the stranger before he grumbled and walked away. Why had he said that when, in reality, that wasn’t true at all? He had no clue, but it got the stranger away from George, so he was happy about that.

He huffed, glancing down at George to make sure he was okay. The shorter male stared back up at him, face flushed with an innocent sparkle in his eyes. Dream smiled at him, relaxing just a bit at the adorable sight of George, who was just the perfect size to hide in his side.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, hoping against everything that he didn’t make George uncomfortable at all, and that the stranger didn’t make him uncomfortable, either.

“Yeah,” George smirked a little. “Are you jealous that someone other than you flirted with me?~” Dream blushed a bit, scoffing as he let go of George.

“No,” He grumbled. He  _ wasn’t _ jealous. George chuckled.

“Oh, you so were!~” George’s chuckles turned into laughter as Dream felt himself blush harder.

“Whatever,” The demon rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile a bit at George’s happy laughter. “You think whatever you want to think, Georgie.”

“I will,” And the two fell back into silence, anger still bubbling in Dream, but much calmer now that George seemed okay. He knew why he had gotten upset, but he was surprised at just how upset he had gotten- and even more surprised with being able to keep himself calm enough from changing form right there.

As the two headed back to Dream’s apartment, he had suggested they go get some ice cream cones, and George happily agreed with him. They laughed on the way back home at something stupid Skeppy had sent to the group chat without any warning, and Dream couldn’t ignore how much his heart swelled at the sight of George happily laughing beside him, seemingly without a care in the world.

Dream smiled to himself, watching George slowly calm down from laughing so much.

George really,  _ really _ was adorable- and Dream was certain he could  _ never _ get tired of looking at George's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Dream is so gay for George.


	9. Chapter Nine - My Angel

For some reason, Dream was… not having the greatest time trying to sleep. He was lying awake in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt as if he could fall asleep any second, but he just… couldn’t, not even with Patches cuddling with him by his legs.

So, he just laid there, most of his thoughts being of George- though that wasn’t new. All of his thoughts now and days were mostly occupied by George’s cute smile, or his adorable laugh.

Dream smiled a little to himself, wondering how George was doing at the moment. He hoped he was asleep by now, considering the fact that it was three in the morning at the moment, but it wouldn’t exactly surprise him if George was awake.

Then he heard a phone starting to ring outside his room. He heard George groan quietly over the sound, and a few seconds later, the ringing had stopped. Concerned, Dream strained his ears to listen for what George was saying, but he couldn’t hear any specific words, only his quiet voice that was hardly audible.

So, Dream got up with a stretch, rubbing at his tired eyes before walking out of his bedroom.

“-I have to go-” He heard George say as soon as his door creaked open a bit. “Bye!” The demon walked into the living room, looking over to George, who looked tired as hell- maybe even a little anxious.

“George? What are you doing up?”

“I, uh- I was just calling, uh-” George smiled weakly. “Calling Sapnap! He just- he wanted to check and-”

“Okay,” Dream yawned as he spoke to interrupt the other male. He stretched his arms above his head. Though George seemed to be lying, he didn’t really care at the moment- and if George didn’t want to tell him, he wouldn’t force him to give him the truth, if that wasn’t it. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t, I don’t know, dying, or whatever.”

“Aw, you’d care if I died?” Dream rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile. George had no idea how much he’d care.

“Go to bed, Georgie. Good night, I love you,” He said before thinking, watching as George’s face flushed in the dark.

“Night, Dream.”

  
  
  


Dream happily hopped into his car after getting off work early, a smile on his face. It was only a couple hours, if not a little less, but that meant he could spend more time with George tonight. So, he was pretty happy. That, and he got a promotion at work, so that made him happy, too.

He thought about telling George he was coming home early today, but decided against it to surprise the shorter male. So he quickly- but carefully, of course- drove back home, humming along to songs that played on the radio as he drove.

The demon got out of his car, his smile still smacked onto his face as he headed up the stairs. He was tired as hell from not getting enough sleep and having to work, but it didn’t keep his smile from fading.

Dream opened up the door, and was met with a surprise. George stood at the end of the hallway, probably walking towards the kitchen or the living room, seemingly as surprised as Dream- but that wasn’t it.

There was a small, golden halo glowing above his head, hovering just above him.

George also had big, fluffy off-white wings that were folded behind his back. They had a slightly warm tone to them, though it wasn’t too noticeable. There didn’t seem to be a feather out of place, all perfectly in order behind George.

Even as all these features disappeared from the other male within a couple seconds, Dream felt his jaw drop. He thought George was cute before, but-

He had no idea why, but those wings- he wanted to see them again already, despite having just seen them. But it wasn’t enough time to appreciate them. The feathers had been slightly transparent, though not enough to see anything through them clearly- just a blur of color.

“George, you-”

“No.” George interrupted him, quickly walking towards Dream’s room, no doubt to hide from Dream. The demon quickly followed after George, who shut the door in his face. Dream tried to, gently, push open the door- in case George was right there-, but there was a weight against it.

“George, please, let’s-”

“Go away, Dream!” Dream heard George behind the door shuffling against it, assuming he had just sat down on the ground. The taller male frowned. “I’m-”

“You’re an angel,” Dream said. He had been right from the very beginning. He heard George sigh. “Please come out? Or let me in?”

“...No.” George muttered back to him. Dream’s heart hurt- he could understand why George didn’t want to talk to him about his angel form, but… it wasn’t like Dream would hurt him somehow, like how George seemed to think. Dream may be a demon, but he could never hurt George, even if his own life was now in danger because George was, in fact, an angel surely sent to get him. “Please just go, Dream-”

Now, Dream had a choice. Leave George alone to think, or give George a reason to trust him.

“...Clay.” Dream muttered. When a few seconds passed without a response, he continued. “My name… is Clay.” After a few more seconds of silence, he heard shuffling behind the door before it opened, revealing George. Dream smiled at him.

“...Is that where your scars came from? The ones from your back?” He asked, and George nodded, looking down at the ground. Dream wanted to hold back his next question, but his curiosity overtook him. “What about the-”

“Don’t…” George whispered, and Dream immediately shut his mouth. They stood there for a few moments- Dream wasn’t sure how long- in silence. The demon wasn’t quite sure what to say, his thoughts crowded by the want to see George’s wings again.

I mean, could you blame him? They were absolutely  _ beautiful _ . He had never seen a pair of angel wings before in his life, only in the few books he could find in Hell had he seen them. But in real life, they were… well, magical.

“George?” The angel in front of him lifted his head up, and Dream felt his heart skip a beat. “...Can I see your wings again? Please?” He knew he was pushing it too far- pushing  _ George _ too far, but he couldn’t help but ask.

It took a couple seconds- Dream actually almost spoke up-, but the wings and halo popped back into existence for Dream to see. Almost immediately after George had changed forms, he had looked off to the side.

Dream hesitantly took a few steps towards George, who bit his lip. How Dream was able to keep himself from reaching his hand out to touch George’s wings, he had no clue- but he somehow managed it.

“...Your wings are…” Dream kept his voice quiet, hardly above a whisper as to not scare George away. He tried to find the right words to describe how perfect and amazing the angel’s wings were, but… he couldn’t think of any. “...They’re amazing, George.”

“Um…” George cleared his throat, still refusing to look at Dream, much to his dismay. “Th-thanks…”

“You…” Dream stared at George’s halo as it glowed softly. His next question wasn’t exactly one he needed to ask- after all, he was sure he knew the answer, but he decided to ask anyway as George looked at him again. “Why are you on Earth?”

George stood there for a while, clearly thinking about his answer. Dream bit his tongue, sensing how tense George was as he thought.

“I have a job,” He finally spoke up. “I need to find a demon that lives somewhere around here and figure out why they’re here.” Dream felt his heart pick up speed, though he knew that was the answer he was going to get.

“...Why would a demon be here?” Dream asked quietly, to which George shrugged.

“That’s what I’ve been sent to find out.” For about a minute or two, the two stood there silently. Dream wanted nothing more than to hug the angel in front of him- he looked so anxious and afraid.

So, he held his arms out to George, who stared at him for a moment before walking over, wrapping his arms around Dream. Dream hugged him back, feeling George’s wings brush against his back for a moment. It made his heart flutter.

“Clay…?” That felt weird to hear.

“Yeah, George?”

“I’m glad I met you first.”


	10. Chapter Ten - Yours

“So, uh… What- what do you want me to call you?” George asked quietly as they pulled away from each other, though Dream could hardly hear him over his heart beating loudly in his chest at what George had said.

_ I’m glad I met you first. _

“Yours~” Dream smirked, watching George’s already pink cheeks get darker in color as he glared, raising an eyebrow. The demon smirked more, his heart still beating fast. “Call me Dream, I guess?” Honestly, to Dream, it was really weird hearing someone call him Clay again- after all, it had been so many years since he had been called that every day. In Hell, almost everyone called him Dream.

“Okay, Dream,” George smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. “Why are you… off work so early?”

“Oh, I finished everything today, so they let me go with full pay,”

“That’s amazing!” Dream smiled.

“I didn’t finish,” George went quiet, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with curiosity as he stared up at Dream. His halo shined, giving him a slight golden glow. “I get full pay-  _ and _ I’m getting a promotion.”

“Congratulations!” George giggled out, and Dream’s heart skipped a beat or two. Patches meowed by their feet, and Dream watched as George crouched down to pet her, causing her to purr loudly.

“You said you had a cat, right?” Dream spoke up after a moment, quieter than before. George looked up at him, though he didn’t stop petting Patches. The angel sighed quietly, and Dream started to feel bad for bringing it up again. “...What happened to him?”

“I-” George had looked back down again as Patches begged for more attention by rubbing up against him. Dream watched as a weak smile came to the other males face after a few seconds.

“You don’t need to tell me,” Dream crouched down, coming nearly face to face with George, who looked at him again. “I was just curious.”

“...I don’t know what happened to him,” George whispered. The angel scratched behind Patches’ ear, and she purred softly at the attention. “I… I died, and-” George’s voice cracked as he spoke, going quiet soon after. Dream felt his heart ache.

The demon stood up, silently holding his arms out to George for if he wanted a hug. Which, he didn’t, seeing how he shook his head at the offer, wrapping his wings around himself a bit- and Dream wanted nothing more than to hug him, but he respected George’s wishes.

It was mutually decided that George didn’t have to talk about it anymore, though they didn’t say a word to each other about it. George stood up, and the two walked together to the living room, where they sat on opposite sides of the couch.

Dream could see George looking at him occasionally, but tried to pay it no mind- it made his heart pick up speed just a little more each time. The angel shivered, wrapping his own wings around his chest, almost covering up his face. Though Dream wanted nothing more than to scoot over and warm him up even just a little, he restrained himself for George’s sake.

He couldn’t tell exactly what the shorter male was thinking about, but he was clearly deep in thought, because he had started to stare at Dream. The demon couldn’t help the smile that came across his face as he stared back, waiting for George to snap out of his thoughts.

It actually took a bit for him to realize, but when he did, Dream knew. George’s face had grown a dark shade of red, but, much to Dream’s surprise, the angel didn’t look away.

“George?” George only hummed in response, tilting his head to the side like a curious little puppy. Dream’s smile widened. “How much information do you have on the demon? I… want to help you.” While that last part was technically true, he also wanted to know if George thought, or knew, he was the demon. For a second, he found himself wondering what would happen between them when George found out.

“I don’t have much,” George stared at him, and Dream stared right back into his deep brown eyes, almost getting lost in them before George spoke up again. “Just that they’re somewhere here in Orlando, and they’re male.”

“That’s it?” George nodded. “Wow… you think you’d have more by now?” The angel in front of him raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little straighter. Dream felt his heart start to race again, though this time, he was worried he said something too obvious and that George knew.

“What do you mean?”

“I… I mean, you’ve been doing this job for, what? A little over two weeks?” George nodded. “And that’s  _ all _ they’ve given you?” Dream was honestly surprised. He thought the angels would have been better at tracking him down than that. In fact, Dream almost wondered if they were withholding information from George, for whatever reason.

“They’re trying to find more information-  _ and _ I’ve narrowed it down… just a little bit,” Dream raised an eyebrow. How did George narrow it down? “I know it’s not you, Skeppy, Bad, or Sapnap- you guys are all too nice to be a demon.”  _ Too nice to be a demon? _ Demons could be nice, too… not many were, but some could be. Dream hummed, his heart aching slightly.

“Thanks?” Well, at least George thought he was nice. George smiled at him. “...is that what all your walks have been for? Finding the demon?”

“Yeah, actually,” George nodded at the question- which, that made complete sense. George didn’t exactly seem like the type to always go out on walks. He watched as George leaned his side into the back of the couch. “But no one seems… suspicious.”

“Well, I’ll help in any way I can, okay?” Well, actually, Dream would mostly be trying to throw suspicion off of himself until he could tell George himself, when he knew maybe how he would react- if he would rat him out to the other angels, or keep quiet. He hoped whenever he did tell George- which he was going to do at some point, hopefully soon- that he would keep quiet about it, and they could be friends still, even if he was a demon, and George was an angel.

“Thank you,” George muttered as he looked away. “You really don’t have to help me.”

“I want to,” Dream shrugged. “Now- what do you want to do with our extra time?”

"How about a walk?”

“To find the demon?” George paused for a few seconds before responding with a shake of his head.

“Just to walk.”

  
  


Dream waited by the front door for George, who was changing in his room before they were going for their walk together. The demon’s heart fluttered in his chest happily as he tapped his foot against the ground, humming a quiet tune to himself.

After a minute or two, George came out, and Dream smiled at him, watching as the wings and halo disappeared, like they hadn’t been there to begin with.

“Aw, no wings?” Dream pouted, causing George to roll his eyes as he opened the door.

“I can’t let anyone else see, idiot,” Dream chuckled, following after George as soon as he walked out the door. He shut the door behind him, seeing that George had a big smile on his face.

He let George lead the way around the city, and Dream was happy to notice that George’s smile never once fell from his face. Maybe it was because it was such a calm day out today, hardly anyone being out. Though it was a bit cold, so maybe that was why there weren’t many people out at the moment.

George shivered next to him, and Dream couldn’t help but smirk, snaking an arm around the shorter males waist. He pulled George closer to him, and he watched as George’s face flushed a bright pink. After a moment, Dream felt his heart skip a few beats as the angel curled into him slightly as they walked, sighing softly. He wondered for a moment if anyone looking at them thought they were a couple.

“Is this okay?” Dream whispered to George, who shivered slightly in response. He nodded as his face became a darker shade of pink, and Dream smiled. He held George close to him, hoping his body heat- which was a bit higher than humans due to being a demon- was enough to keep George warm and comfortable.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this is so late! I was busy yesterday (the 23rd) basically all day and I never got the chance to update, and today (the 24th) I only now have the chance to update. But- I will be putting up three chapters, including this one! This one is for yesterday, and the two for today are just because I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, despite them being late-

“Thanks again for dinner,” Dream smiled, hearing George yawn from behind him in the kitchen as he washed the dishes. “It was really good.” The demon chuckled. It was a few hours after the walk they had, and Dream loved every second of it. Every second of George laughing, George smiling- everything. The angel had seemed like he was in such a better mood now than ever- especially after Dream found out he was an angel-, and Dream couldn’t be happier with that.

“You say that every time,” Dream turned off the sink and turned to face George, who had a soft smile on his face- and Dream felt his heart melt at the smile. “But you’re welcome.”

“I swear, there’s nothing you  _ can’t _ make,” Dream scoffed at that- while it was sweet that George believed that he could cook so well, there were a lot of things Dream just couldn’t make.

For a moment, the two stood there staring at each other, not a word muttered. Dream bit his tongue, looking George up and down. He wasn’t in his angel form and, while Dream felt a little weird asking for him to change back, he knew how uncomfortable it was to stay in the human form for long periods of time. So, he wanted to let him know that he could change forms any time.

“You don’t have to hide your wings from me all the time, you know,”

“I- I know that, I just…” George sighed, and Dream hoped he could hide his excitement well enough from George as he revealed his wings and halo. His heart did ache a little at how awkward George looked, though. “I’m getting used to it.”

“I get that,” Dream walked beside George to his bedroom door, and they both paused in front of it. Dream couldn’t help but smile as Patches rubbed against George’s leg with a meow, certainly demanding for his attention. “I think Patches wants to go to bed with you tonight.” He laughed, watching George smile as he crouched down to pet Patches.

“Aw, is that true, Patches?” Dream’s heart melted at the adorable sight in front of him, and he was certain there was a cheesy smile on his face as he watched the angel pet his cat, shuffling his wings behind his back a bit. Patches meowed, and a few moments later, George stood back up, a bigger smile on his face. “Well, good night, Dream.”

“Good night, Georgie,” The demon couldn’t help but wink at George before walking away, hearing the click of his bedroom door a few moments later.

He flopped onto the couch with a quiet sigh, a smile still present on his face as he stared up at the ceiling while the image of George’s smile plagued his mind- not that he minded it, though he would definitely rather see it.

Dream chuckled to himself quietly, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch to lay it on top of him. He wished that he could be laying beside George again, holding the angel close to him as he slept- he really missed it-, but, of course, he let George have his space. If George wanted that, too, he would ask, and Dream would do it- but only if George asked. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable with anything unwanted, so he kept his wants and wishes to himself.

The demon closed his eyes and pulled the blanket closer to his face, the urge to change forms just to stretch his wings for even a moment growing stronger. Despite knowing that he would probably be okay doing so without George coming out to see it, he didn’t want to risk it. When he was going to tell George, it was going to be planned- no surprises, for either of them.

  
  
  


Dream woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating next to his head every few seconds. The demon groaned, picking up his phone. He squinted at it as he read the screen, only for it to go to his home screen a second later. With a huff, he put in his password, getting a message from his boss.

The male sat up on the couch, clicking on the message to read it over. He let out a relieved sigh, finding that it was only asking for him to come into work as soon as possible, if he could. He quickly responded that he could be there within the next hour, turned off his phone, and got up with a big stretch.

Though he hated the idea of accidentally waking up George, he had to sneak into his room to grab a pair of clothes to change into after he got out of the shower- so that’s exactly what he did.

He slowly opened the door, met with glowing eyes staring back at him from the bed. He smiled at Patches, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark to see George under a pile of blankets, curled up into a ball. Dream couldn’t see his face, since he was facing the other way, but he didn’t mind all too much.

A smile spread across his face as George grumbled quietly to himself in his sleep, moving a bit in the bed. Dream noted that George had, at some point, changed forms to be back in his human form. He tried to ignore the disappointment he felt at not being able to see George’s angel form one last time before he had to go to work.

He shook his head and opened up his closet door, quickly grabbing some clothes before shutting it and sneaking out again to leave George and Patches alone to sleep. The demon hopped into the shower- which only took about fifteen minutes in total- and changed, grabbing something to quickly eat before he headed out the door, but not before sending George a message that he was leaving, quietly hoping that it wouldn’t wake the angel up from his sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Love

As it turned out, Dream didn’t need to stay at his work for very long, only for about four hours total, and he drove home with music quietly playing in the background, the sun not all that high in the sky just yet- which made sense, it was only a little after seven.

He walked in the door, met with Patches running up to him with a couple meows. He laughed quietly, walking down the hallway a bit to see that the bedroom door was wide open.

“So that’s how you got out, huh?” Dream chuckled, getting a loud meow from Patches in response. For a moment, he wondered if he accidently left the door open when he went to grab some clothes- but he remembered closing it behind him. So that meant George was awake.

With a smile, the demon walked around his apartment, searching for the angel- only to not find him. Nothing in the house had been moved around- and George was just… missing. His blankets seemed to have been flung across the bed, like he was panicked- and Dream felt his heart rate pick up.

“George?” He called out, despite knowing that George wasn’t there. He bit his tongue and pulled out his phone, not seeing any messages from anyone. The only thing that was weird was that George was online- and Sapnap had been online two minutes ago. Dream thought about just messaging George, but ultimately decided to call.

...Only to get no response, only the continued ringing until it hit his voicemail. So, Dream did the only logical thing he could think of- continuously call George until he finally picked up, which took  _ ten minutes _ .  _ Ten minutes _ of pure  _ panic _ from Dream, pacing around his apartment, wondering where George was and why he wasn’t picking up.

“Hel-”

“ _ George _ !” Dream yelled as he heard the call finally get answered. He felt a little bad, but he couldn’t stop but let words fall from his mouth. “Where have you  _ been _ ? I’ve been trying to call you for ten minutes!”

“S-”

“You nearly gave me a panic attack!” Dream ran a hand through his hair, staying quiet for a moment to see if George would say anything. When he didn’t, Dream spoke up again in a softer tone. “Where are you?”

“The… The park,” Dream immediately walked around his apartment to find his keys, quickly grabbing them and putting his shoes back on. As he did this, George spoke up again. “I’m… sorry for making you worry.” Dream felt his heart ache at how sad George sounded, how broken he sounded.

“I’m coming to get you.” He said simply, already walking out the door.

“Okay.” While he didn’t want to, Dream hung up the phone, going down the stairs as fast as he could without falling on his face. He would have stayed on the call if he could, but, well, driving while calling with someone wasn’t exactly the safest thing in the world.

  
  


Dream got there within minutes- he was probably speeding, but, at the moment, he couldn’t care less. He walked into the park, easily spotting George sitting on a bench with his head held down.

“George?” George jumped as Dream spoke up, quickly getting up before facing him. Dream frowned at the sight of the angel’s red, puffy eyes staring at him, wide for a moment in fear. He watched as George’s shoulders fell a little as he seemed to relax, and Dream quietly led the way to his car. They hopped inside, and Dream drove back home a little slower than before.

“Are you mad at me?” George suddenly blurts out, and Dream felt his heart start to ache at how upset and scared he sounded. Dream couldn’t answer for a good few seconds, mostly because he was wondering why George would think he was mad at him.

“Of course not,” Dream said softly, trying to mimic the voice he used when he caught George crying that one night. “Why would I be? I was just worried something happened to you.” George hummed in response, and they fell in silence for a couple seconds.

“...I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay, George,” Dream bit his tongue. “Why were you crying?” Out of the corner of the demon’s eyes, he could see George tense at the question.

“I wasn’t-”

“Yes, you were…” He sighed, placing one of his hands on George’s, which rested on his car seat. He wanted to look over at George, to hug him, to do something more than this, but he couldn’t while he was driving- so this was the best he could do without risking hurting either of them. When George didn’t say anything, only staring at their hands with a soft blush, Dream spoke up again. “Did you have another… bad dream while I was gone?”

“...Yeah,” Dream could feel his heart breaking in his chest at the soft reply, wanting nothing more than to pull over and comfort George right then and there, since he couldn’t do it before, when the angel was crying. But he didn’t, knowing that George probably didn’t want that right now. So, instead, he ran his thumb over the back of George’s hand, hoping that would comfort him, even if it was only a little.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Dream whispered. He really felt horrible for not being there for George when he needed him, to help calm him down- and he really hoped George understood that he really was sorry. “But I’m here now… is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Dream stopped at the red light, turning to face George, who immediately glanced down at their hands.

“...Just don’t leave me alone, please?” And Dream thought everything before this was heartbreaking. Just the way he spoke, how softly he spoke, just everything was ripping Dream’s heart into a billion pieces. “And… Keep talking? I… I don’t want to think right now.” Dream hummed before going off on a little, playful rant about his work that he hoped would maybe put a smile on the angel’s face, or at the very least keep him calm and relaxed.

And that seemed to be working. There was a small smile on the angel’s face, which he could see out of the corner of his eye while he drove back to their apartment.

Dream kept his hand on top of George’s, mostly because he wanted George to know he was right there, even though he was talking- and partially because, well… he liked it. He liked it a lot, actually. He loved having George’s hand in his own, to have him right there, because George was so  _ perfect _ . The angel fit perfectly with him- his hands seemed made for Dream’s, when they cuddled, it seemed like George was made to fit right there in his arms.

His heart was singing in his chest for George- to cuddle with him again, to hold him in his arms and never let go, never let anything hurt George. It was selfish, Dream knew that- there was no way he could ever have a chance with a guy like George, and who knew if George even liked guys. But he couldn’t help himself- George was absolutely perfect, how could he not fall in love?

...Not that he was deeply in love. No, definitely not. It was just a crush, nothing more. Sure, a little more intense, but he wasn’t in  **_love_ ** , just… in love.

When Dream finally focused back, realizing he hadn’t been talking for a while, he glanced at George for just a second, and the shorter males smile had fallen a little. He seemed to be thinking too hard about something.

“George?” Dream spoke up, seeing George look over to him out of the corner of his eye. “I love you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's in LOOOOOOOOOOVE~


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Casual Flirting

“ _ George _ ~” Dream whispered into George’s ear as he made his Minecraft character chase after the angel, who kept yelling at him to stop- which, of course, only made him continue.

“Don’t- stop, Dream!” Dream smirked as he leaned away, bonking his characters head against the tree above his head to make him run just a bit faster.

“Don’t stop?~” The demon chuckled deeply, unable to resist leaning into George’s ear again to whisper. “Sounds good to me~” Dream hopped into George’s boat, but the shorter male was one step ahead, hopping out of the boat before ducking under the water.

“ _ Dream _ !” Dream swam after George, who jumped onto some land before running again. “You know what I meant!” Dream laughed and stopped chasing after George, killing a pig in one hit.

“I just wanted to test my netherite sword,” The demon shrugged and leaned away from George.

“You could have tried it on literally anything else,” George huffed, and Dream watched as he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile, running around the spruce forest he had chased George into. George gasped loudly, and Dream jumped at the sudden noise. “You didn’t tell me there were  _ foxes _ !” Dream glanced over to George’s screen for a moment, seeing a fox darting away from him. His smile widened.

“I thought you saw them already?”

“No!” The angel giggled out, and out of the corner of his eye, Dream noticed his wings fluffing up a bit. “They’re so  _ cute _ !” Dream’s heart melted as he stared at George for a few moments, though he didn’t seem to notice- too preoccupied with the fox he was chasing around. Dream wasn’t quite sure how his heart hadn’t exploded from how adorable George was being, with his overjoyed smile, his eyes shining so brightly. His wings were slightly unfolded from pure joy, and Dream felt his heart swell.

George was so happy, and so,  _ so _ adorable.

“Not as cute as you~” Dream winked, looking back at his own screen. Instead of getting a response from George, he heard gagging from his headphones.

“You guys, I swear.” Came Sapnap’s voice soon after, and his name showed up in the corner of both his and George’s screens.

“How long have you been there, Sapnap?” Dream asked, unable to keep a smirk off his face as he noticed George’s red face.

“Long enough to hear you and George scream about some fox,”

“Hey!” Bad’s voice came through the headphones, and he and Skeppy were on the server moments after. “I’m sorry we took so long! Skeppy-”

“Bad wanted a muffin, so we left and got into traffic,” Skeppy interrupted Bad, and George laughed beside Dream.

“Whatever, you muffin-head,”

“No  _ wonder _ you love Skeppy, Bad!” Sapnap chuckled. “You love muffins, and if Skeppy is a ‘muffin-head’...”

“Aw, is that the only reason you love me?” Skeppy pouted, and Dream had no doubt he was sticking out his bottom lip- it just made sense.

“No no no!” Bad said quickly. “I don’t love you just because you’re-”

“ _ Ha _ !” There was a chair squeak from someone on the other side of the call- Dream assumed Skeppy, since he started laughing not even a second later. “I got you to say you love me!”

“I didn’t- oh, whatever… muffin-head…” Bad grumbled, and everyone laughed- though Dream tried to keep his laughter down so he could hear George’s.

“Are you two dating or something?” Dream asked curiously. Bad and Skeppy had never said anything before about it, but it made sense to Dream- they did often act like a couple. Though, some people were just like that.

“Yeah, we have been for a while now,” Skeppy answered him, clearly happy about that fact.

“Cool,” Dream smiled.

“You didn’t know that?” Dream rolled his eyes at Sapnap’s question, which he asked with a laugh.

“No- George, did you?” George shook his head. “I’m not the only one who didn’t know! George and I were partners in not knowing.” Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed George’s face turning red.

“God, I feel like a fifth wheel,” Sapnap groaned.

“What? You’re not a fifth wheel?” George had tilted his head to the side as he kept playing Minecraft, and Dream just about died. While it wasn’t much, George was seriously too adorable for Dream to handle. How the hell was he supposed to handle this every day?

“Yeah I am,” Sapnap sighed. “Bad and Skeppy are dating, and you and Dream might as well be, considering all the flirting you two do-” Dream felt his cheeks start to flush.

“We aren’t dating!-” Well, at least Dream wasn’t alone in his blushing- George’s face was as red as a tomato.

But Dream laughed along with everyone else in the call, and the demon couldn’t resist attempting to make George even more flushed. He wrapped an arm around George’s shoulders, pulling him and his chair closer to himself.

“Okay, guys, stop- George is blushing super hard-”

“I am not!”

“-He’s basically a heater now.” The other three in the call laughed again, and Dream glanced over at George, who’s face seemed just a bit redder than before. The angel looked back at him and smiled, making Dream’s heart skip a couple beats as he smiled back. He pulled his arm away from George, and started to distract himself by playing Minecraft again.

  
  


An hour later, Dream and George decided to hop off the server for the night and eat dinner, since George had mentioned that he was hungry. Dream was hungry too, anyway. Without a word between them, George sat on the couch and searched for a movie while Dream started to make them dinner. He had decided to make pasta, since George seemed to like pasta- and it was quick and easy to make.

He was done faster than George could pick a movie, though- but he didn’t mind at all. He walked over with two plates in his hands, and George seemed to be staring off.

“What are you thinking about, Georgie?” Dream asked with a smile, handing the angel one of the plates. George took it with a smile, setting it down in his lap and Dream sat down somewhat close to him.

“Nothing really,” George shrugged, shoving a fork full of pasta in his mouth. Dream smiled as George handed him the remote, which he took- his heart fluttering as their hands brushed together for just a second as the remote was handed over.

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” George shook his head.

“Nope. That’s why I gave  _ you _ the remote.” The demon chuckled and rolled his eyes, picking one of the first movies he saw. He really just wanted background noise while he talked to George, so he didn’t bother to read the description before playing it. Dream turned to George, who stared at him curiously.

“I still feel bad for not being there for you,” He muttered, facing towards the TV again. Out of the corner of his vision, he could see George frown before scooting closer to Dream. They weren’t quite touching, but they were close enough to feel each other's body heat. “Stupid work.”

“No, it’s okay- really,” Dream glanced over at George, who smiled at him. “I’m okay now.”

“But you weren’t then.” Dream looked back down at his food, and there was silence between them for a few moments- up until George sighed quietly.

George moved his food out of his lap before he held his arms out to Dream, like how Dream always did to ask permission to hug George first. Dream looked at him up and down, staring at him. Was George really okay with this?

The angel seemed to understand what he was asking, since he nodded. Dream placed his plate beside George’s before wrapping his arms around the shorter male, who hugged him back. He could just barely hear George’s heart beating quickly, and his heart burned, feeling horrible for making George hug with him. He seemed so nervous…

“But I am now,” George whispered to him. “Don’t worry. If I need you, I’ll let you know, okay? But if you can’t be there, it’s okay. It’s not like I’ll get mad at you.” Dream smiled a little.

“Not like when you get mad when I say you’re cute?” Dream chuckled out, getting pulled closer to the angel soon after he spoke.

“Definitely not. And not any other kind of mad, either, Clay.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Blind Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out! It's not that I haven't been writing (I have lots and lots of chapters ready, so much so that I could probably do daily chapters again), but I just haven't really gotten on to update. I've been writing a lot of shorts recently too- and some of those might be coming out soon.  
> Again, sorry for making you all wait so long- but here's chapter fourteen! (maybe I'll even put up some more chapters up soon after this, not sure yet though.)  
> I hope you enjoy!

After their dinner and movie, where the two of them had sat next to each other, Dream was scrolling through his phone, smiling to himself at the stupid posts he saw. He was comfortable with George there by his side.

Speaking of George, the angel had looked at him- but Dream didn’t look back. He had a feeling his heart would jump happily in his chest if he just made eye contact. And while Dream enjoyed the feeling, the adrenaline it gave him- it wasn’t exactly something he wanted in the middle of the night, when he had to sleep soon.

“Dream?” The demon finally looked over to George at his name, which had been spoken so softly. “...I don’t want to fall asleep just yet.”

“I don’t either,” Dream hummed, hesitating for barely a moment about what he was about to do. George had pushed himself so much already, and Dream would hate to stress him out any more than he’s sure George already is… but Dream couldn’t help himself. George would shove him away if he didn’t like it. So, Dream wrapped an arm around George’s shoulders, pulling the angel into his side. He expected George to shove him away, but instead he got a blush and no resistance. “It doesn’t feel like ten thirty.”

“What should we do, then?” Dream shrugged at the question, and the two of them fell into silence for a while again. Dream cycled through the things they could do together at this time- talking, playing games, cuddling…

“I know!” Though he didn’t really want to, Dream pulled his arm away from George and stood up, George following with some hesitation. “Let’s go grab a drink- I’ve seen this really nice coffee place a couple times on our walks, and I’ve heard it’s open twenty four hours a day.” Dream watched as something sparkled behind George’s eyes.

“What if it isn’t open, though?” George raised an eyebrow.

“Then we can say we took a walk,” Dream shrugged again as he spoke, already heading towards the door. “Let’s go, Georgie! It’s a date!” The demon was already walking out the door as he said that, and he hoped his face wasn’t bright red.

  
  
  


“What do you want, Georgie?” Dream asked the angel, who had changed forms before they left. They were just around the corner from the coffee place he told George about- it was called Midnight Snacks, and as they went around the corner, Dream spotted the gently flashing lights outside that he had spotted once or twice.

“Just a hot chocolate,” While George responded, he had his head to the clear black sky above them. It was cute, watching George’s eyes soften at the sight of the stars and moon, which reflected in his eyes. A small smile was resting on the shorter males face. “With whipped cream, if that’s okay.”

“You know, that sounds really good,” They walked into Midnight Snacks side by side, the only other people being the workers inside. In fact, the whole place looked pretty dead. As soon as the workers noticed them walking in, they stopped talking and smiled, turning to face the both of them.

“Hello! Welcome to Midnight Snacks, how can I help you?”

“Hi, can we please have two hot chocolates with whipped cream?” Dream smiled at the worker.

“Of course! Would you like any shots of espresso in it?” The demon glanced over to George, who shook his head.

“No thank you,” The worker nodded, and the two behind the counter immediately got to work on their drinks. While they made the drinks, the same worker spoke up again a few moments later. “Would you two like to stay and have your drinks, or would you like them to go?”

“To go, if you could,” Dream smiled just a bit more, an idea coming to mind.

“Here you two go,” Both drinks were placed in front of them on the counter. “That would be five dollars and fifty two cents.” Dream quickly pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the worker before picking up both drinks, handing one to George.

“Oh- keep the change, please,” He smiled before turning away, the workers saying a quick thank you and he and George walked out of the shop. Dream didn’t hate the place- in fact, he probably would have stayed there if he didn’t have someplace he wanted to be with George.

“Thank you, Dream,” Dream’s heart swelled at George’s soft little giggle before he took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I feel bad for not being able to pay back still, but-” Knowing it would quiet the British male, Dream took George’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. Just like he thought, George went silent as a blush started to overtake his face.

“It’s really no problem at all, Georgie,” Dream smiled at him, heading off in the direction of where he wanted to take George to for a surprise- a place he had found a few days after he came back to Earth.

“Wait, this isn’t the right way to- where are we going?”

“Don’t worry,” Dream could feel his heart jumping excitedly in his chest. “I’m just taking you to a really pretty place I found before I met you- I love the place a lot.” For a moment, George didn’t respond. Dream almost spoke up again, seeing a slight distant look in the others eyes, but George shook his head quickly, like he was clearing his thoughts. Then there was a small, clearly nervous smile on his face.

“Okay…” He muttered, and he and George fell into silence as Dream led the way. It wasn’t all too confusing- just a pathway up a hill, surrounded by trees. He could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of George, and he hoped George would like the place just as much as he did- but it took about ten to twenty minutes before he could see the angel’s reaction.

“Be careful,” Dream told him as they stopped walking a bit away from the edge of the cliff, looking off into the sea of trees below them. The sounds of a raging river below was almost lost to the wind, but you didn’t have to listen too carefully to hear it.

The demon glanced over to George, who stared off in front of them. The shorter male was shaking slightly- Dream could barely see it, but he could definitely tell that he was. His eyes almost seemed glossed over- not with tears, but it was like the look someone gets when they’re not staring at anything in particular, simply… staring off. Dream had a feeling he was starting to overthink- or something similar to it, seeing how… shaken up he looked.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dream muttered quietly, but George didn’t look at him. In fact, it looked as if he didn’t hear him at all. “George?”

“Huh?” George glanced back at him, a slight panicked look in his eyes for hardly a second. He looked so tense. “S...Sorry, what did you say?”

“I was just asking if you were okay,” George took a sip of his drink as Dream spoke. “You seem a little shaken up.”

“I’m okay,” The British angel smiled at him. Dream eyed him carefully for a few seconds, trying to see if anything else was off. He wasn’t shaking as much- hardly noticeable now- and his shoulders didn’t seem as tense. So, Dream smiled back, sitting down on the ground before gently patting the ground for George to come sit with him.

They sat side by side, Dream’s heart racing in his chest as they were huddled together for extra warmth- though that was mostly for George. They sipped their drinks in silence, the only sounds other than that being the river below and wind blowing through the leaves.

For a while, Dream watched the stars with George, occasionally glancing over at the other just to see how...  _ perfect _ he was, with the moonlight shining in his eyes, with the stars almost dancing within them. The soft smile on George’s face melted Dream’s heart, and the demon started to feel a weird sense of calm overtake him, despite how nervous he felt being there beside George.

An idea came to Dream’s mind, and he glanced around himself, finding a bunch of dandelions surrounding where they sat. With a smile on his face, Dream turned a little so George couldn’t see him working on the flower crown he was making- something he learned to make with his younger sister.

For a moment, Dream’s heart tugged painfully at the thought of her, but he quickly pushed it away, focusing on now- focusing on George, and how he didn’t seem to notice he was leaning a little closer to Dream.

Minutes later, Dream felt a finger poke into his side.

“What’re you-”

“Don’t look,” Dream quickly interrupted, turning a bit more so George couldn’t see the crown he was almost finished with now. “It’s a surprise.” He felt a little bad for keeping it a secret, but… well, it was a surprise- and Dream couldn’t wait to see what it looked like on George.

  
  


After a bit more time, Dream finally finished it- and although it wasn’t perfect by any means, it would have to do. George had left him alone while he finished up, humming soft notes together. When the demon looked over, holding the crown behind his back, he saw George staring up at the stars again, seeming to be thinking.

“Okay, close your eyes and face me,” George blinked, sitting there for a few seconds.

“But-”

“Just do it, please?” Dream watched George’s eyes closed hesitantly, and for just a second, Dream felt his heart pick up speed. He could so easily ruin their friendship and kiss him, right then and there. In fact, Dream almost couldn’t control himself- but he managed to hold himself back.

If they were going to kiss, it was going to be absolutely perfect. Now wasn’t the time.

Dream lifted the flower crown and placed it gently on top of George’s head, watching as he tensed up slightly. “There!- Now you’re my pretty little princess, with your  _ handsome _ knight.” The angel in front of him slowly opened his eyes.

“...What did you do?” He asked quietly, his voice hardly above a whisper. Dream smirked at how pink George’s face was starting to get.

“I made you a flower crown!” He watched as George carefully lifted the flowers off of his head, staring at them for… a while, actually. Dream actually was starting to get concerned, but then George looked back up at him as he placed the crown back on his head, the sweetest, happiest smile spreading across his face.

And god, George really  _ was _ an angel.

Dream put a hand on top of one of George’s, which were resting in the grass between them. He rubbed his thumb on the back of George’s hand. Dream knew he was leaning in- but he couldn’t help himself. He could hardly still hold himself back from kissing the angel.

“Do you like it?” George shuttered as Dream spoke.

“It’s nice,” George breathed out, and Dream could have sworn he saw George glance down for hardly a second. If his heart hadn’t been racing before, it certainly was now- but even still, he felt weirdly calm. “Th...Thank you.”

“Of course,” Though he didn’t want to, Dream forced himself to pull away from George and look at the stars instead. But he still kept his hand on top of George’s. “You look really nice with it.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see George blushing harder than before, joining Dream in staring up at the stars again. They sat like that for a while, though Dream had absolutely no concept of time in the moment. His mind was racing with thoughts, wanting nothing more than to speak up and talk to George about something, anything- but then there was a head on his shoulder.

Dream froze up, feeling his face heat up as George seemed to simply pass out on his shoulder, basically huddled into his side. He stared at the stars, wondering how he had gotten so lucky, yet so unlucky.

George was absolutely perfect- not that he didn’t have his flaws-. He was amazing in basically every way you could think of, at least to Dream.

He truly was an angel- literally, and in any other way.

And while he knew, he  _ knew _ how horrible of an idea loving an angel like this- hell, even being friends with an angel- was, he couldn’t help himself. All the good outweighed the bad, in Dream’s mind.

But maybe he was just blinded by love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is the big gay.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Flowers for Him

Dream grumbled quietly, pulling the mass next to him closer. The sun was shining in his face, forcing him to try and wake up. So, he hid his face into what his head was laying on. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it felt like hair and… flowers?

“George?” He muttered, trying to stay quiet, in case George was still asleep. He didn’t want to wake the poor angel up. “Are you up?”

“Yeah,” Dream smiled a little, his body aching from laying in such a weird position for so long. When had he fallen asleep? And when did he put an arm around George?

“Good morning, then, Georgie,” Dream chuckled breathlessly, lifting his head from the top of George’s. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see George watching him as he stood up to stretch. For a moment, he thought about switching to his demon form to finally stretch his wings for a moment, but… Well, George was right there.

“Morning, Dream,” George yawned, and Dream couldn’t stop his own yawn from escaping him. George giggled softly, and Dream felt his heart jump in his chest at the sound. He held his hand out to the other, who stared up at him. Dream smiled just a bit more.

George took his hand, and Dream pulled him up with ease- afterall, George was pretty light, so it wasn’t all too difficult. The flower crown Dream had made him fell to the ground, but he didn’t reach to grab it, and neither did George. The two of them grabbed their empty cups without a word spoken between them, silently agreeing that they were going home.

Dream led the way back, since, of course, George had never been up there before this moment, and it didn’t seem like George was paying much attention when they were walking there, anyway. The demon laced his fingers with George’s along the way, wanting nothing more than to be closer to the angel- but this would have to do.

  
  
  


“Shit,” Dream cursed, putting his phone down on the table in front of him. His boss had just messaged him they needed him in for work, and he wanted nothing more than to message back that he couldn’t.

“Language, Dream,” Bad’s voice came through the headphones Dream wore, and he rolled his eyes. He noticed George smiling next to him, digging out a space underneath their base in Minecraft- where Dream wanted to make a secret base for the both of them. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do with it, other than put their valuables inside, but building a secret place that only he and George knew about sounded fun to him.

“I’ve got to get ready for work, they want me in in about an hour,”

“Aw,  _ what _ ?” Sapnap groaned, and Dream and George both shifted as Sapnap’s gamertag popped up a little ways away from them. “That’s stupid.”

“I know. Anyway, you guys keep playing,” Dream took off his headphones, smiling over at George, who stared back at him curiously. “I hope you’re okay with leftover pancakes for lunch.” He muttered, hoping it wasn’t loud enough for everyone in the call to hear. George laughed.

“Yeah, just go, Dream- don’t be late,” Dream rolled his eyes again.

“Whatever, Georgie,” Since Dream was basically already ready for work, all he had to do was leave. He would have stayed longer, since he had an hour to get to work, but he was sure traffic wouldn’t be great, so he decided to leave now and be early rather than leave later and be late. “I love you!” He yelled out to George before heading out the door, just imagining how red George’s face must be at the moment.

The demon chuckled to himself quietly, his heart jumping around in his chest as he hopped into his car.

  
  
  


After work, Dream drove to the store, rather than immediately to his apartment. He had the great idea to buy George some flowers as a surprise for when he came home, wondering how the angel would react to them.

Dream walked over to the bouquet of flowers, already a little overwhelmed with the choices of colors and types of flowers there. There were so many to choose from, and Dream had no idea where to start.

...Okay, maybe he did have a place to start.

He quickly skipped over any flowers that had colors George couldn’t see properly- which, if he remembered right, were reds and greens. So reds, oranges, pinks, purples, and other colors were all out of the mix, which limited his choices pretty quickly.

A lot of the bouquets had little white flowers, even some had white roses- in fact, Dream was almost sure that every single one of the bouquets he had to choose from had some sort of white flower.

Eventually, after standing there for a few minutes, ignoring people staring at him as if he were absolutely crazy for standing there for so long, Dream’s eyes fell on a bouquet of blue, yellow, and white flowers. If Dream could remember right, those were the colors that were easiest for George to identify.

With a smile, Dream grabbed those and quickly paid for them, already on his way home to give them to George. And along the way, if he started to feel nervous about giving George flowers, he would never tell.

  
  


With a deep breath, flowers in hand, Dream opened up the door, his heart jumping at the sight of George sitting on the couch, glancing over at the door with his phone in his hand. Dream shut the door behind him and walked closer, his heart racing in his chest. He wondered if George could tell how nervous he was.

“Georgie, I brought you some flowers!” Dream put the biggest smile he could on his face, handing the bouquet out to the angel, who stared at him for a few moments before he took them. He looked at them for a bit before looking back up at Dream once more.

“What colors are they?” George asked quietly, almost as if he didn’t think they were the color they were.

“Blue, yellow, and white!” Dream’s smile fell a bit. “You… can see those colors, right?” When George didn’t answer, only looking down at the flowers again, Dream felt as if his heart was about to explode. Had he gotten it wrong? Was George going to be upset with him? Did he not like the flowers? Was it too much?

“...Yeah…” Dream then threw out all of his anxiety out the window, replacing it with concern at how quiet George had spoken to him. He wanted to speak up and ask if he was okay, but he couldn’t- especially as George looked back up at him.

Dream was sure he had died again as George carefully wrapped his arms around the demon, the shorter male hiding his face in Dream’s chest.

“Thank you.” Came the angel’s muffled voice, hardly understandable- but Dream could hear it clear as day. Dream wrapped his arms around George, holding him closer. “Thank you, Clay.”

Why George seemed so… like this about flowers, Dream had no idea. But he didn’t mind it- George so often had walls up, it was nice to see him break down a bit like this. He still wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. His whole mind was blank, the only thoughts he had being of George hugging him.

Dream wasn’t sure how he hadn’t died all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all aren't sick of Dream being absolutely in love yet. There is so much more to come.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Surprise Dinner

Two days later, Dream had decided he was going to surprise George with dinner- well, not really surprise him, persay, since Dream made dinner a lot, but still. The angel was out on a walk, and he had invited Dream to go with him, but he promised he would the next day.

He felt bad for not going, but the thought of seeing George smile at the little surprise made him feel better about it. The demon didn’t start making dinner until about thirty minutes after George had left- after all, he didn’t want it to be cold when George got back, and he had a feeling George wouldn’t be out for too long.

Dream was trying something a little different with the spaghetti he was making- not too different, but different enough. He was also making some garlic bread, but that wasn’t all that difficult.

He hummed quietly to himself as he cooked, a smile coming across his face as Patches walked into the kitchen, staring up at him.

“What?”

“Mrrp.”

“This isn’t going to be for you, Patches,” Dream chuckled to himself, seeing Patches continue to stare him down without a sound. For people who had never owned a cat before, that probably would have been pretty creepy- but Dream was used to it. Now that didn’t mean he didn’t get a little weirded out by it, it just meant he was used to it.

After a couple minutes of her sitting there staring, she finally got up and walked back into the living room, just as Dream was just about done with the spaghetti and garlic bread. And while it cooled down a little, Dream quickly grabbed a blanket and laid it down on the ground, like he did last time they did this.

A minute or two after, he pulled out his phone, clicking on George’s name. He had just started to type out a message when he heard the front door open- and if Dream had been in his demon form, tail out, it would have been swishing back and forth happily.

Dream quickly walked over to the front door.

“George! You’re back ea-..rly…” As soon as Dream’s eyes fell on George, he immediately knew  _ something _ was up. He was clearly shaken up by something- he was shaking a little, he was slouching like he was trying to curl in on himself to make him look even smaller. “Are… Are you okay, George?”

“I-” George cleared his throat. “I’m fine.” The demon stared at him for a few moments, debating whether to question him or not. He quickly decided against it- since he didn’t want to make George more upset, though he was worried.

“I know it wasn’t that long ago that we had spaghetti, but...” Dream scratched the back of his neck as he looked off to the side, avoiding George’s curious look. “I made it again for dinner- for… Another little date? I hope that’s okay.” Dream glanced back at George to see a hint of a smile on the British males face.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Dream smiled at that, taking George’s hand into his own as he led him to the blanket they would be sitting on to eat. “Thank you, Dream.” George was much quieter than normal, more soft spoken. Dream didn’t hate it, but it didn’t suit George- the George he knew so well, anyway.

“Of course!” Dream patted the angel’s head. “Now, go ahead and sit down. I’ll get you your food. Do you want wine, soda, or water?”

“Just some water, please,” Dream hummed quietly in response. He headed back into the kitchen and dished up the plates, getting two wine glasses- wine in one, water in the other- as well before he set everything down on the blanket, sitting across from George, who giggled. “Fancy cup for some water?” Dream rolled his eyes playfully, more than glad to see that George seemed to be relaxing a little.

“Of course,” Dream smiled. “I have to impress you  _ somehow _ .” Now George was rolling his eyes, and Dream noticed his face becoming a light pink already.

“Oh, whatever,” Dream watched as the angel spun his fork around in his dinner, only to stare back at him a moment later. “Dream?”

“You can take your wings out, if you’d like,” Dream smiled a little at George- and that smile only grew as George didn’t seem to hesitate to change forms.

“Mrrp?” Patches walked over, her tail up in the air curiously as she brought her face close to Dream’s plate. Dream laughed and gently pushed her away.

“No, Patches- you can’t eat this. It’s mine.”

“ _ Mrrp _ ?”

“Yeah.  _ Mine _ .” Out of the corner of his eye, Dream could see George holding back his laughter with a hand in front of his mouth. Patches huffed at him and walked away, jumping up on the couch before curling up into a ball. Dream smiled and looked back at George. “How does it taste? I tried something a little different this time.” George hummed.

“That explains why it tastes even better.” Dream laughed.

“Aw, you’re just saying that,” Dream held a hand in front of his face to hide behind it, pretending as if he were super flustered. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face as George started to laugh.

“It’s true,” The angel shrugged, taking another bite of the spaghetti. Dream wanted to say something, but he stopped himself, letting them eat in silence for a while. He kept sneaking glances up at George, who seemed pretty happy now.

“You seemed upset when you walked in,” Dream spoke up a few minutes later, mindlessly spinning his fork on his plate. “What happened?” He immediately regretted asking George what happened as the other tensed, shaking his head as if he were clearing his thoughts. Then he looked down at his plate.

“I saw that one guy again,” George whispered, and almost immediately, Dream felt something in him snap. He dropped his fork, making George jump.

“Did he hurt you?” Was the first thing Dream asked, reaching a hand out to George, though he flinched away.

“No, he just-” The angel sighed. “Nevermind, it’s nothing, I-”

“It’s not  _ nothing _ !” Dream spoke over George, who quickly went quiet. “You were clearly upset by whatever he did. What did he do, George?” He felt bad for pushing George- but whatever this guy did clearly wasn’t good, and Dream wanted to make sure George was okay- and make sure he was going to do whatever that guy had done.

“...He just… called me ‘cutie’, and kept trying to put his arm around me,” Dream felt his heart drop.

He does that too. A lot.

“Do you not like it when people put their arms around you?” Dream asked after a moment, which George only stared for a bit, like he was confused. Then it seemed to click.

“I- I don’t mind when  _ you _ do, he just- he just-” George was talking a little faster than normal, stumbling over his words as he tightly held his fork. Dream wanted so desperately to give him a hug. “He was starting to scare me…-”

“I’m sorry, George…” Dream sighed softly. “I should have gone with you on that walk rather than surprise you here.” If he had only been there, George wouldn’t have been upset right then. George would have been happily laughing, or at least sitting with a happy little smile on his face.

“No! No- I… I liked the surprise. It was really sweet of you,” George smiled at him. “But I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt or anything. So don’t worry, okay?”

“...If you say so,” Dream hummed, and they fell into silence again, with Dream silently wishing he had just  _ been _ there to protect him.

  
  
  


Once they had finished eating, he and George had agreed that they both were going to go to bed- with George sleeping in Dream’s room while he slept on the couch- since it was George’s turn for the bed.

Dream sat down on the couch after telling George goodnight, hearing the other walk towards the bedroom. George had seemed like he wanted to say something, but Dream didn’t want to push him- after all, he had already done that today.

“Dream?” The demon lifted his head at his name.

“Yeah, Georgie?” There was quiet for a few seconds, and Dream almost spoke up again, but George beat him to it.

“I… I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” At those soft words, Dream felt his cheeks flush slightly. He got up from the couch and turned the corner, seeing George standing in front of the door with one of his hands on the door handle. He walked over and took George’s other hand into his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Okay.” Dream muttered in response, and the two silently walked into the bedroom. They crawled into bed, with George facing the window and Dream facing his back. There wasn’t much room on the bed, but there was just enough room where they could lay side by side without touching.

The demon wanted to wrap his arms around the angel, to hold him and protect him from everything- but he held himself back and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep with the knowledge that George was just right there.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hopefully) Daily updates pog

Dream groaned quietly at his phone vibrating every few seconds, hugging the mass in front of him closer to his chest. He refused to open his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Then his eyes shot open at the realization that the mass in front of him was George, and he had his arm wrapped around the angel's waist. He assumed he must have done this in his sleep, since he didn’t remember doing that, but he could feel his face heat up.

He wanted to pull away before George woke up- he knew George was asleep, he was  _ much _ too relaxed to not be-, but… this was so nice. He liked being there with the British male, cuddling.

The demon sighed as his phone started vibrating again, and he hesitantly pulled his arm away from George to grab his phone. Hissing at the light, he turned down his brightness before looking at the groupchat and Sapnap’s messages.

As it turned out, Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap had been planning on going to the arcade for the past twenty minutes and were waiting to hear back from him and George, and Sapnap had decided to spam him until he answered.

  
  


_ Dream: dude calm down _

_ Sapdaddy: DREAM _

_ Sapdaddy: oh hi _

_ Sapdaddy: the fuck were you doing _

_ Dream: I’ve been sleeping _

_ Sapdaddy: lame _

_ Sapdaddy: anyway you going? _

_ Dream: hold on George is asleep _

_ Sapdaddy: ok go wake up your bf _

_ Dream: shut up _

  
  


Dream turned off his phone and basically threw it back where it was before, carefully wrapping his arm back around George’s waist. He sighed again, a small smile coming to his face as he laid there for a few more moments, enjoying them while they lasted.

“George?” George grumbled quietly from in front of him as he whispered in his ear, the angel hiding his face away in the pillow. Dream laughed breathlessly. “Are you up, Georgie?”

“I am now,” Came George’s tired voice, not sounding nearly as annoyed as Dream would have expected. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to tell you that Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap invited us to go to an arcade later today if we wanted to go,” Dream hesitated before pulling his arm away from George again, sitting up in the bed. “Do you want to go?”

“Sure,” George yawned- which was adorable, Dream’s heart melted at the sound- before pulling the blankets over his head. Dream laughed.

“Are you really going back to bed?” After a few seconds silence and no movement, the blankets were suddenly flung off of George, and the angel turned around to face Dream. Dream couldn’t help but smile more at the adorable look on his face, the playful glint in his eyes.

“No,” He answered as he got up. “I’m getting up.”

“Good! I’m going to make some breakfast- what do you want?” George shrugged, stretching. For just a second, Dream wished he could change forms and stretch his wings- and that reminded him, he still had to tell George somehow. “George…”

“I really don’t mind,” George laughed as he shook his head. He walked past Dream to go to the living room, and Dream followed after him. “Make whatever- I’ll eat anything.”

“Then maybe I’ll make  _ waffles _ ,” Dream smirked as he walked past the other, sticking his tongue out at him. George rolled his eyes at that, but Dream could see him smiling.

“ _ Pancakes _ are better.”

“How about  _ you _ come and help me make  _ pancakes _ , then.” Dream walked into the kitchen, a little surprised to see George by his side a few seconds after he spoke.

“Maybe I  _ will _ ,”

“Fine.”

“ _ Fine _ .” They stared at each other for a good three or four seconds before they both burst out laughing, Dream having to hold onto the counter for support from laughing so hard. That fact alone seemed to make George laugh harder. This definitely had to be one of the most stupid conversations he has ever had with George, but Dream wasn’t complaining.

  
  
  
  


By the time they were done making pancakes, they… to put it simply, made a horrific  _ mess _ in the kitchen. There was flour anywhere you could think of- on them, on the floor, on the counters. Hell, even the ceiling had flour!- and George had almost burned himself three different times. Dream almost burned the first few pancakes because he was too busy focusing on George talking to remember he was cooking.

How they didn’t burn down the apartment, Dream wasn’t sure- though he was thankful for it. And even if they had, it would have been a little worth it- George had been smiling and laughing so hard the whole time, and he looked so  _ relaxed _ . Dream was sure that was the most relaxed he had ever seen the angel.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had  _ that _ much fun cooking in my entire life,” George laughed as they sat down beside each other, both with their plates in hand.

“It was really fun, wasn’t it?” Dream hummed. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Only if you clean up the mess,” Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes. He had already planned on cleaning it up while George did whatever else. George smiled at him.

“Fine, but  _ you _ have to clean the next mess up.” Dream knew he was lying to himself with that. He would help George clean up.

“Sounds like a deal, Mr. Dream,” As soon as those words had left George’s mouth, he cringed. “Ew. I hate that I said that.”

“I dunno,” Dream smirked at the angel next to him. “I kinda liked it~”

“Shut up,” George stabbed his fork into his pancakes, and Dream did the same. “You’re so weird.”

“Thank you for helping me,” Dream grinned, glancing over at George. “Even if you made a horrible mess.”

“Me??” George scoffed at him. “That was  _ both of us _ .”

“Whatever you say,  _ shortie _ .”

  
  
  


After they finished eating, George had gotten in the shower after picking out some clothes for himself. Dream sat out in the living room while George showered, smiling to himself like an idiot at the memory that only happened about an hour ago.

Dream had already picked out his clothes for when he got in the shower after George, so he was simply scrolling through his phone- up until Patches came out the bedroom, sitting in the middle of the living room floor.

“Patches, come here,” Dream held his hand out for his cat, who simply stared at him like he was absolutely crazy. “Patches, are you seriously making me walk all the way over there to pet you?”

“Mrrp.” Dream laughed, getting up from the couch to walk the five or six steps to Patches, sitting down beside her. She almost immediately started to purr as Dream pet her, a smile still present on his face.

A minute or two later, Dream heard the bathroom door open, followed by George’s voice.

“You can get in now,” The demon turned around.

“Finally! Took you long en-” Dream cut himself off, completely taken aback by George’s outfit- which, honestly, was pretty similar to what he wore every day- but… George was wearing his favorite hoodie. A bright green with a smiley on it, and- like every other hoodie of Dream’s- was absolutely  _ huge _ on George. “Hey, is that  _ my _ hoodie?” The sight of George in his favorite hoodie was a little too much for Dream- he looked so fucking  _ adorable _ , especially with his hair sticking up randomly after showering.

He wondered if George meant to pick out his favorite- whether he knew what he was doing, or if it was purely to mess with him.

“Technically every hoodie I’ve worn has been yours, so-” Dream stood up from the floor, not daring to take his eyes off of George.

“You know what I mean,” Dream rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile he wore off his face. “You know it’s my favorite hoodie.” George hummed, nodding.

“And it’s comfortable. And I’m wearing it today.” Dream sighed, grabbing his clothes.

“Whatever,” Dream walked by him, a smirk on his face. “You look adorable in it, anyway.” He wanted nothing more than to see George’s reaction, but he needed to get away from him to calm down his racing heart at the sight of  _ George _ in his _ favorite hoodie _ .

The demon never knew that this sight would have been so- he didn’t even know how to describe it! It made him happy, anxious, excited- other emotions Dream had no words for. It was how George always made him feel, amped up by about a thousand percent, maybe more.

He had no idea  _ why _ he had this reaction- maybe it purely was because it was his favorite hoodie, and his favorite person all in one- but he tried not to think about it too hard. He would have to see it all day- which, of course, Dream absolutely loved the idea of-, so he needed to quickly get his heart in check, especially since.. Well, he was now in his demon form.

He had felt so  _ strongly _ about George in his favorite hoodie that he changed forms as soon as he couldn’t hold back- which was another reason he wanted to hide away to shower as fast as possible. He was surprised he hadn’t popped into his demon form right then and there.

Dream ran a hand through his hair, staring at himself in the mirror for a few moments before he hopped into the shower, trying to relax- at least enough to change forms again easily, which didn’t take too long.

  
  


Once Dream was out of the shower and changed, he looked at himself in the mirror again, trying to prepare himself for the sight of George again. Taking in a deep breath, he walked out of the bathroom.

“George, I’m out!” George jumped at Dream’s voice, and Patches ran across the room- making Dream laugh so hard he wheezed. George stared at him, seeming like he had just woken up. “Did you fall asleep out here or something?”

“Uh- I think so,” Dream noticed how George flushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. “When are we going, anyway?” Dream smiled and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the messages in the groupchat.

“At five, and Bad will be picking all of us up,” He turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. “So we have a few hours to do whatever we want.” The two stared at each other for a few moments, both having little smiles on their faces.

“...Minecraft?” George had read Dream’s mind.

“Minecraft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Dream having the biggest gay panic at the sight of George in his favorite hoodie


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Photo Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest chapter between both George and Dream's perspective-

“Shit!” Dream took off his headphones and placed them on the table as soon as he realized what time it was. George was staring at him curiously, his head tilted to the side just a bit. “Bad’s gonna be here in five minutes!” If he wasn’t in such a rush now, Dream would have laughed at how wide George’s eyes got as he turned off the game.

“Already?” Dream frowned a little as George changed forms as he stood up, hiding away his wings and halo. He shook his head and stood with George, the two of them quickly scrambling around the apartment.

Dream found his wallet in the kitchen- which, he didn’t even remember putting it in there- and glanced around for his keys as he wondered how time seemed to fly by so fast when he and George were playing together.

“Are you ready?” Dream called out to the angel, grabbing his keys- though he would only need them to unlock the door when they got back- from the living room.

“Yeah!” George came out of the bathroom as he spoke.

“Then let’s go!” Dream pulled out his phone as it vibrated, seeing that Sapnap had messaged him that they were there and waiting for them. “They’re already here!” They quickly headed out the door, speeding down the stairs to see a car sitting out in the road, where Dream assumed the three people inside were Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap- especially since George immediately walked over to it.

They walked up to the car without a word, and Dream just barely got a glance at everyone inside as they walked up.

In the driver's seat was a brunette wearing a mostly black hoodie, though it had a red outline on the hood and sleeves. From what Dream could tell, it looked like he had green eyes- and he was wearing glasses. Since he knew Bad was driving, this had to be Bad.

The person beside him had black hair, shaved on the sides with hair that fluffed up at the top of his head. While it wasn’t exactly spikey or curly, it wasn’t exactly straight either. He wore a blue hoodie and beanie- the beanie having a small, pixel art smiley face with its tongue sticking out. His eyes looked almost black in color- and since he was holding the drivers hand, Dream assumed this had to be Skeppy, which left Sapnap in the back.

Sapnap had dirty blonde hair, similar to Dream’s own hair, actually- it was just a bit shorter. Much to the demon's surprise, he actually had a little bit of a beard.

From what Dream could tell, it looked like Sapnap had gray-blue eyes- and, funnily enough, he actually had a white bandana around his head, like his Minecraft skin did. Actually, even the shirt was the same flame pattern.

“You’re in the middle, George,” Dream opened up the car door for the angel, Sapnap snickering quietly. Dream smiled. “You’re the smallest.” George only rolled his eyes in response, getting in the car without a word- and Dream followed after him. They put their seatbelts on, and Bad started driving.

“I’m glad you guys could make it!” Bad said happily, a bright smile on his face. “And sorry my cars such a mess-”

“Bad, your car  _ isn’t _ a mess,” Skeppy waved his free hand in the air as he laughed. “It’s practically spotless.”

“Yeah, it is really clean in here.” The demon agreed, glancing over at George for a second. The shorter male had his hands in his lap, and he was staring down at them- but he seemed fairly relaxed, for being in a car almost smashed between two people.

“Well,” Bad cleared his throat, knocking Dream out of his thoughts. “Are any of you hungry now? We can either get pizza when we get there, or when we’re done.”

Everyone had said they weren’t hungry at the moment, so it was agreed that they would eat after they were done at the arcade. Bad had said he would pay, but Dream- as well as Sapnap- spoke up quickly, saying that they would help pay, too. Dream could tell George wanted to help, too- but he didn’t exactly have any money, so he was quiet during all of this, a guilty look on his face as he stared down.

Bad had said he didn’t want him and Sapnap to help pay, but they came to an agreement- they would split the bill for dinner, and Bad would pay for a card- twenty dollars for each of them- for them all. So, that’s what they went with.

  
  
  


It didn’t take too long after that to make it to the arcade, the sounds of children screaming and adults chatting about everything that sucked in their lives immediately hitting them in the face, even before they opened up the doors to get in. The sound was almost doubled once they opened the door, and Dream wanted so badly to cover his ears from the sounds.

“Okay, I’ll go buy us all cards!” Somehow, Dream was able to hear Bad over the noise. And before anyone else could say anything, Bad was practically skipping away with Skeppy close beside him, holding hands. The demon looked over at George- who was glancing around-, so tempted to reach out and grab his hand.

“You know,” Sapnap spoke up, and Dream and George looked at him. “Dream, I thought you’d be a little bit shorter than that.” Dream raised an eyebrow, looking the other male up and down- the male he had pretty easily gotten along with. Not nearly as easily as George, but their dynamic was much different.

“I thought you’d be taller,” And that was true- Sapnap was maybe only an inch taller than George. Dream smirked, glancing down at George. “But you are taller than George, so I  _ suppose _ you’re not all that short.”

“Hey!” Dream bit his tongue to hold back a smile as George glared daggers up at him, crossing his arms across his chest. George was adorable when he was angry. “I’m average height.”

“Still small,” The demon laughed, patting the top of George’s head. Before George could yell at him again, Bad and Skeppy had appeared next to them, both smiling wide as they handed them their cards.

“Before we all go wherever, let’s meet up at the prizes stand at eight- okay?” Everyone nodded. Bad and Skeppy almost walked off, but Sapnap spoke up quickly before they could.

“Wait!” The Texan smirked. “We should make it a challenge of whoever gets the most tickets  _ wins _ .”

“Wins… what?” Bad questioned cautiously, raising an eyebrow. Sapnap shrugged.

“Bragging rights,” He paused for a moment. “Or! They get to ask anyone in the group to buy them something from here.”

“That sounds fun,” Dream snickered. “I’m in.” Before Bad could argue or say anything else, Sapnap had run off into the crowd, blending in almost immediately. Dream smiled and took George’s hand as Bad groaned, pulling George into the crowd with him.

“So, where to first, Georgie?” Dream slowed down a little, watching as George scanned the machines they walked past, seeming to be searching for something in particular. A few moments later, he gasped loudly.

“We need to go get coins!” George turned to face him, and the demon could only blink in confusion. “Just  _ trust _ me-” Dream would have been lying if he said he wasn’t already basically trusting George with his entire life. “-Let’s go exchange some of the money on the cards for coins.” Dream didn’t say a word, simply leading George over to the machine to get some coins for him.

Dream was absolutely  _ baffled _ by just how many coins the angel decided to get. There were so many that they needed to hold it all in both of their hoodie pockets, weighing them down quite a lot. George said it was the perfect amount, and Dream simply went along with it- after all, George seemed too excited for him to say anything against him.

Once they got their coins, George led the way this time to the game.

“ _ That _ is what you’re wanting to use the coins on?” The demon raised an eyebrow curiously. George only smirked at him, sitting on his knees in front of the small machine.

“Watch,” Dream sat down beside him, skeptical about this game. He had passed it many times as a kid, skipping over it because it didn’t seem all that interesting. After all, all you did was put coins into the slots. Why was George so excited about it?

“Holy shit,” He muttered under his breath as tickets practically flew out of the machine, and George only kept putting coins in. “How-” the tickets seemed like they would never end.

“Go grab a basket, we’re gonna need it for how many tickets we’re going to get.” Without a word, Dream got up to go grab a basket, since George clearly knew a lot more about this game than he did. He found himself wondering how George had figured out that you could get so many tickets from it as he walked back with basket in hand, jaw dropped in complete awe at the pile of tickets on the floor from the short amount of time he was gone. George only laughed.

“How the hell did you know about this?” Dream picked up the tickets from the floor, placing it in the basket he had grabbed as the tickets never slowed. The demon didn’t take his eyes off of George, who was smiling widely. “This is  _ genius _ !”

“My… old friend and I, when we were, like, eighteen, we went to an arcade and discovered this trick,” Dream felt his heart sink a little as that happy smile fell. “Of course, that was before I… you know…” The taller male nodded in understanding.

“Well, really. This is such a good way of getting tickets. We’re going to  _ destroy _ them at this!” That brought a smile back to the angel’s face, though it changed into a devious smirk as he turned to face Dream, catching him off guard a little.

“Who said  _ we _ were going to?” Dream couldn’t describe the feeling he got as George said this with such a quiet, smug tone- almost like a villain in a show. Was George really going to take all the tickets for himself? Sure, Dream doubted him and it was George’s idea, but- “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’ll share the points with you.” George said with a laugh, his smirk becoming a playful smile. Dream let out a relieved sigh, smiling himself.

“Geez, you scared me,” He laughed, handing the angel a couple handfuls of the coins in his pocket. “This is really smart, but also pretty boring…” While he loved sitting there with George, seeing him smile- the demon really wanted to go play some games with him.

“Yeah, sorry about that…” The shorter male muttered, sliding in another coin. “You can go off and play some other games while I do this, if you’d like?”

“But I don’t want to just leave you here,” George only laughed.

“I sat here for an hour and a half before doing this. I’ll be okay for ten minutes, or however long.”  _ An hour and a half _ ? George was absolutely  _ crazy _ .

“...Are you sure?” Dream really didn’t want to go without George- he wanted to play games  _ with _ him.

“Yeah, just put all the coins on the ground before you go?” Dream nodded, dumping the coins in his pocket next to George on the ground. “Thank you. Have fun, Dream!”

“I’ll be back in a little. Bye, Georgie!”

  
  
  


About ten minutes later, Dream was wandering around, searching for a new game to play. He felt lonely without George playing the games with him, the both of them laughing at something stupid- but it was alright. Weirdly enough, Dream didn’t see any of the others as he wandered around.

He gasped as he spotted a claw machine a little ways away, where there was no one standing in front of it. The demon quickly walked over, glancing around everything inside. Everything seemed easy enough to get- so he put in his card, and tried to grab something for George.

Dream didn’t mean to grab something red- actually, he was trying to get something that was a color George could see properly-, but it’s what he got. Besides, it was a little sleeping fox- George seemed to like the foxes in Minecraft, so maybe he would like it regardless.

After he had gotten it, he wandered around again when his eyes fell on George, who was standing now in front of the machine with the basket in hand, glancing around- and they made eye contact.

Dream smiled, holding the fox behind his back as he ran over to the angel, who had an eyebrow raised.

“I’d say this is a good amount of tickets?” George held up the basket, and Dream laughed, nodding. The basket was basically overflowing with tickets.

“George, I won you something!” Dream pulled out the fox plush from behind his back, holding it out to George- who’s face became a light pink. “I tried to win you something that wasn’t, you know, a color you can’t see, but-”

“It’s amazing, Dream,” Dream’s cheeks were warm, surely flushed a light pink like George’s. “Thank you- but are you sure you want to give it to me?” Dream stared at him.

“Uh, yeah!” He held it further out to George. They stared at each other for a few moments before George finally took the plush. Dream smiled happily. “I think we’re good on tickets, so let’s just go have some fun, okay?”

“Okay,” George smiled back at him. “Lead the way, Dream.”

  
  
  


A couple hours later, and it was already almost eight- when everyone would meet back up near the prize corner. Dream and George had won quite a bit more tickets since they left the machine that George used, and now they were trying to split it as evenly as possible- and if Dream gave the angel more tickets than himself on purpose, he would never tell.

“Well, we still have about ten minutes before we have to meet up again,” Dream glanced up from his phone as he spoke, looking over at the shorter male beside him. George, who had just finished putting all of his tickets on his card, looked back at him. “What do you want to do?” George hummed quietly in response, looking around the arcade.

“Oh! We should go to the photo booth, it looks like there’s no line!” Dream smiled and took George’s hand, the two of them walking with interlacing fingers towards the photo booth. The demon glanced down at George for a second, seeing that he was blushing a little, a huge smile on his face that hadn’t left for most of the night. Dream smiled to himself, looking back at the booth.

“I’ll pay for the photos,” Dream said as they finally made it to the booth. “Since you paid for the last game we played, and I’m pretty sure your card is out of-” While he had been talking to George, Dream pulled back the curtains- and they were met with an… interesting sight, to say the least.

In the booth, there were two people. The closest one to Dream and George had their hands wrapped around the others waist, while the other one had their hands wrapped around the others neck. Both of their faces were flushed red, but the second one seemed to be blushing harder than the other. Their lips were pressed together in a kiss.

And those two people Dream- and George- recognized.

“Bad? Skeppy?” Dream spoke up, and the two pulled away from each other as fast as they could. “Uh-”

“Sorry!” Bad squeaked out, quickly running out of the photo booth with a bright red face that didn’t seem to even be natural. Skeppy laughed, but quickly followed after his boyfriend.

“...That was…” Dream looked over at George, who blinked. “...Interesting…” The demon chuckled, pulling George into the photo booth with him.

“Yeah, but let’s just ignore that,” Dream hummed to himself as he pulled his card out. “You ready?” George nodded, and Dream slid his card into the booth. The two posed for the pictures like a bunch of teenage girls trying to impress their friends, trying not to laugh as they did this.

But as soon as they were done and grabbed the pictures, they both burst out laughing at how ridiculous they looked in the photos. George, for the second photo, had put up two fingers behind Dream’s head without him noticing- and how that made Dream laugh harder, he had no clue. It was so stupid, and not even really that funny- it really was something a teenager would do- but… it was George.

“Oh my god, you’re so weird, George!” Dream wheezed. George only shoved him- not that hard, just enough to sway him a little- and the two only laughed  _ harder _ . The demon was starting to feel a little lightheaded from how hard he was laughing with George.

It took a few minutes, but they finally calmed down, small smiles on both of their faces as they stared at each other. The air between them was light and playful, and Dream didn’t notice what he was starting to do until a few seconds later.

He stopped leaning forward, his heart skipping beats in his chest as he realized just how close he had gotten to George’s face. He felt like he wasn’t really in control of his own body- his wants controlling him. And what he wanted was to kiss George.

Dream couldn’t stop himself from lifting his hand up and pressing it gently against George’s cheek, which was warm from the other blushing. The taller male rubbed his thumb against the angel’s cheek. George closed his eyes, and Dream could feel him leaning into the touch.

The demon looked down at George’s lips for a second before moving his eyes away again, and he knew he had to be blushing, too. He wanted to so badly lean in and kiss George, and maybe he would have if he wasn’t so scared. And if it weren’t for someone interrupting them.

“Can you please hurry?” Came a feminine voice from outside the photo booth, causing George’s eyes to open. Dream pulled his hand away and grabbed the others hand instead.

“Sorry,” Dream tried to calm down his blushing as he grabbed the pictures before pulling George along to the prize counter.

  
  
  


“Geez, you guys are a little late,” Sapnap smirked as Dream and George walked over, still holding hands along the way. “Too busy smooching in the photo booth?” Out of the corner of Dream’s eye, he could see George blushing at that. Dream smirked.

“No, that was Bad and Skeppy,”

“Shut up, Dream,” Skeppy put an arm around Bad, holding the other close to his side.

“How many points did everyone get?” Sapnap stood a little taller. “I got  _ nearly _ a thousand.” Dream almost laughed at how confident Sapnap looked.

“Five hundred,” Was Bad’s response.

“None.” Skeppy laughed. Dream had a feeling he gave Bad all of his tickets, considering he was much too happy to have gotten nothing.

“Three thousand-ish.”

“A little over four thousand.” Him and George spoke at the same time, and the other three stared at them for a few seconds in silence, clearly shocked.

“ _ What _ ?!” Sapnap groaned, leaning his head back dramatically. Dream couldn’t help but smirk. “I thought I had it! How the hell-”

“Language!”

“-Did you get  _ that _ many points?!”

“We’ll never tell,” Dream snickered, sticking his tongue out at Sapnap, who glared playfully. “Now come on, I’m starving!”

“After we eat, we can go pick out some prizes,” Bad smiled as the group all walked together, though Bad was leading the way. “Is that okay with everyone?” When everyone agreed, Bad started ordering them all a pizza.

  
  
  


Thirty minutes later, the group was wandering around the prize area, looking around at everything in it. Dream and George walked together, Dream not really finding anything that he wanted. George seemed to be in a similar boat, just glancing around at everything.

“Dream! Dream, look at this!” Dream glanced over to George, who was pointing to something on the shelf- and that something was a giant, chibi plush of a Ninetails, from Pokemon. It had to be at least half of George’s height. Speaking of George, he looked so damn excited about it.

“Oh my god,” Dream laughed. “That thing’s  _ huge _ !”

“I need it- how much is it??”

“Five thousand tickets for the Ninetails plush,” Came the voice of one of the people behind the counter, a smile on their face. George’s own smile fell a little.

“Aw… I only have, like, three thousand…” Before George could walk away, Dream grabbed the angel’s sleeve, glancing over at the worker.

“Can you please get it down?” He asked them, and they nodded before walking over to get it down.

“Dream, what are you-” Dream shushed the shorter male, who huffed but stayed quiet.

“Can I have your card?” George nodded and handed the demon the card, which he took with a smile. He handed the worker his own card before handing them George’s. “Use that card first, please.”

“Will do,” The worker took Dream’s card first, as he asked, and scanned it, then using George’s card. The computer beeped, and the worker smiled, handing the plush to Dream.

“Thank you!” Dream smiled before walking away, handing the giant plush and George’s card back to the other male. “There you go.”

“What- Dream- You didn’t-” Dream laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. That smile on George’s face was all he needed- he didn’t need anything from the prizes.

“I did.”

“Thank you!” George giggled out, holding his new plush close to him. Dream felt his heart melt in his chest at the sight of the angel so happy.

“It’s no problem,” Dream looked away from George, his heart happily skipping in his chest. He loved the smile on George’s face, but he wasn’t sure he could handle seeing it for too much longer. He was sure his heart would explode. “I didn’t want anything here, anyway.”

“God, you’re such a  _ simp _ for George, Dream.” Came Sapnap’s voice from behind them, cackling softly.

“Shut up, Sapnap,” Dream glared at the other, which only seemed to make George laugh. Everyone else had apparently gotten all they wanted, so they were all walking out of the arcade together.

Dream kept glancing over at the angel, who still had a huge smile on his face every time he looked. He was holding both of the plushies Dream had gotten him close to himself. The demon sighed softly, knowing all of this could, and more than likely would, so easily be taken away as soon as George learned he was the demon he was looking for.


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Sleepless

“Thank you again, Dream, you really didn’t need to get me these,” George muttered quietly as Dream and him walked together through the front door. He was still hugging his plushies close to himself, face flushed an adorable shade of pink. Dream laughed breathlessly.

“Well, they make you happy, don’t they?” Dream paused in the middle of the room, turning to face George, who stared at him curiously.

“Yeah…” Dream smiled, turning away from George again to walk into the kitchen.

“Then I did. I like to see you happy.” Which was the truth- seeing George smile or laugh, it made his day immediately. It wasn’t even that long ago that they had met, and Dream couldn’t understand how he was going through each day without a smile from the angel he has only known for a short period of time. “Almost as much as I like to see you blush~” He heard George groan loudly in the living room. Dream grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as he smiled to himself, taking a couple sips before putting it back.

“Shut up.” The demon laughed, shutting the fridge door before walking out, seeing George shoving his face into the giant Ninetails plush. But a second after he saw this, George lifted his head up. Dream smiled at him.

“We should go to bed, it’s late,” It really wasn’t that late- Dream knew this- but he was starting to get tired, and… If Dream had to be honest, he wanted to lay beside George again. It was nice, and weirdly calming to Dream- and he hoped George didn’t mind all that much. But if he did, he was sure George would say something.

“It’s not  _ that _ late,” George muttered, but he started to smile, too. “But whatever. Let’s go to bed.”

  
  
  


Though he wanted to, Dream held himself back from wrapping himself around George as they laid together in the bed. George was playing on his phone while Dream was trying to fall asleep, already starting to feel himself drift in and out of sleep- the only thing keeping him up was the want to talk to George, the want to hear his soft laughter as he tried to keep quiet.

Dream smiled to himself, his last thoughts of George, and what they could do together tomorrow- whether they would go on a walk together, play Minecraft, or simply talk to each other and hang out.

  
  
  


When Dream woke up in the morning, he expected to turn over and see George right beside him- either asleep or awake. But, the angel wasn’t there.

Dream bit his tongue, checking his phone first for any messages- but the only one he had was from work, asking him to come in about two hour from then- but Dream would have to leave early for traffic, so more around an hour and thirty minutes.

The demon sat up and stretched, looking to the door for a moment before changing into his demon form. His tail laid still beside his leg as he stretched his wings as much as he could without knocking something over, then changed back into his human form before walking out of his room to find George.

“George?” George lifted his head as Dream spoke. The angel was sitting on the couch, somewhat curled in on himself as he held his phone in his hands. George smiled at him, and Dream was immediately worried about the dark bags under the other's eyes. Had he gotten any sleep? It didn’t look like he had been crying at all.

“Morning, Dream,” The demon rubbed his tired eyes.

“Did you sleep at  _ all _ last night?” George only shrugged, looking away from Dream to look at Patches, who laid on the other side of the couch. “ _ George _ !”

“What? I wasn’t tired.” Dream sighed softly, his heart aching a little. He wanted to tell George he could have woken him up, but he didn’t- instead, he sat down in front of the angel, getting his attention.

“You still should have  _ tried _ , at least,” George only shrugged again. As Dream stood up, he wondered if maybe George had troubles sleeping sometimes- and he wondered, if he did, how he could maybe help with that. “I’ve got work in an hour and a half, what do you want for breakfast?”

“I’ll eat some leftovers,” Dream stared at the shorter male for a couple seconds.

“Okay…” He said slowly, waiting a second to see if George would speak up. When he didn’t, Dream spoke again. “I’m going to shower then.”

“Okay.” Dream bit his tongue, wondering why George was so… quiet. He seemed off in his own little world, not exactly in the present. But Dream didn’t push him- if George wanted to tell him if something was wrong, George would. So, Dream grabbed some clothes for himself before he got in the shower.

While he was in the shower, Dream thought of anything that could have been a reason George seemed to be so upset and quiet- but that, honestly, just made Dream want to question him. Something that popped into his mind was George’s scars.

He knew angel scars were different to demon scars, most times, anyway- but, from what he knew, one pair was for the wings, the other was related to his death. It could have something to do with his death- but that made Dream realize something.

He has never asked George how he died.

Dream knew that was a personal question- if he had been asked how he died, he probably wouldn’t answer it-, but his curiosity was eating away at him as he quickly got dressed.

Once he was dressed, he walked out of the bathroom, seeing George was in the same spot as before, scrolling through his phone. Dream sat down beside him, watching him for a moment as he prepared himself for George to probably get mad at him.

“George, can I ask you a question?” George looked at him.

“Um… Sure.”

“How did you die?” George blinked at him. “Does… it have to do with your other scars?” As Dream expected, George was silent- just staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Most of the time, Dream could tell how George was feeling- but right now? He had no idea, and it was starting to make him anxious.

“I fell.” And that answer, put with the fact that George immediately looked down at his phone rather than Dream, did not help that anxiety. George fell? Then… how did he? And how did he end up getting those scars?

“...How did you-”

“I just  _ fell _ , Clay,” Dream immediately shut his mouth as George snapped at him, only growing more and more concerned by the second. The angel looked back at Dream again, the same, pretty much unreadable expression still there. “...I’m sorry…” He muttered softly.

“It’s okay,” Dream lifted his hand to put on George’s knee, or take one of George’s hands, or to hold his cheek- but he stopped himself, putting his hand back down. After all, he probably didn’t want that right now. “I’m sorry for asking. It’s… clearly not something you want to talk about.” Dream wanted to tell George he understood that feeling, but he bit his tongue. George sighed, leaning against the couch. The angel closed his eyes, curling further in on himself.

“It’s not okay, you were just curious and I snapped at you.”

“George, I-”

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I don’t know why I did, and-”

“ _ George _ .” George finally opened his eyes again. “It’s okay. Really. You don’t need to talk about it.” The shorter male sighed again, running a hand through his hair. Dream frowned a little at that, sensing how… upset George felt. His heart burned, wishing he never had asked the question. But he couldn’t take it back now.

“...Thank you.”

“Do you want me to warm you up some leftover pancakes?” Dream asked, changing the subject to, hopefully, bring the happy, smiling George back. Quiet George wasn’t right.

“Just one,” George smiled, though it was obviously not a genuine smile. But Dream took it as better than nothing. “I’m not that hungry.” The demon nodded, heading to the kitchen to warm him up a pancake- which didn’t take all that long. Dream would have warmed one up for himself, but he wasn’t all that hungry, either.

Dream handed the other his plate, which he took quietly.

“It should be warm all the way through,” He chuckled. “If it’s not, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, cold pancakes aren’t that bad,” George responded. “Thank you for grabbing me one.”

“Of course,” Dream sat back down beside him, smiling a little more. “If you want any more, tell me, okay?”

“I will.”


	20. Chapter Twenty - Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a Twitter. (Go follow me I guess? @septipl22836997)  
> Warning: I have no idea how Twitter works.  
> (And yes, I did update twice today just to tell you guys this.)

After Dream got home from work and saw George was still out on his walk- which George had messaged him an hour and a half before this, saying he was going to be out for a while-, the male quickly changed forms, revealing his horns, wings, and tail.

Since he was in the living room, he could actually stretch out his wings completely, tail swishing behind him. Dream sighed happily, quickly messaging George that he had gotten home. While he absolutely loved having George around him all the time, it was nice to have a little while to himself- especially since, well, he couldn’t exactly change forms all that often.

It was a little anxiety inducing, being in this form when George could come home any minute- but he paid it no mind. After all, George had said he would be out for a while- some of his walks end up being hours long. And whenever they were, he was typically too far out and too tired to walk all the way back, so Dream relaxed a little at the thought that George would most likely message him. And even if he didn’t, Dream would hear the door.

  
  


“Patches- ow, stop! That’s my tail!” Dream laughed, grabbing his tail and pulling it away from Patches, who stared at him curiously. “Yeah. That hurt. You wouldn’t like it if I messed with  _ your _ tail, would you?” The demon put his hand on top of Patches’ tail, to which she immediately glared. The cat got up and walked away, making Dream laugh a little harder.

Dream pulled out his phone as he sat down on the couch, frowning a little at the fact that George hadn’t messaged him at all. It made sense why he didn’t- after all, George was probably enjoying some alone time and… looking for the demon-, but Dream was still a little saddened by it.

“Mrrp?” Dream glanced over at Patches, who hopped up next to him on the couch. He smiled at her.

“What? Do you miss Georgie too, or do you just want to mess with my tail again?” Patches responded by laying down in his lap, purring softly despite the lack of pets. “Aw, is this an apology?”

“Mrrp.”

  
  


Dream sighed softly as he walked into his bedroom, already missing George like crazy. It had been about three hours since Dream had gotten home, and George still hadn’t messaged him.

He decided to actually do some laundry to keep himself busy while he waited for the other to message him- there was no way he wasn’t at this point, after all. It was pretty mindless, and Dream couldn’t keep his thoughts off of the angel, even when he tried to think of literally anything else. Everything led to something about George.

Dream stared out the window as he stood at the end of his bed, avoiding the last half of his laundry. He wasn’t paying attention to much around him, almost mindlessly staring off outside.

It was actually a nice day out- it made sense as to why George was walking for so long. Dream wanted to join him, or at least for George to message him to come pick him up soon, but he simply continued to stand there. Why he didn’t just sit down, he wasn’t sure.

Dream jumped at the sound of a loud bang behind him, whipping around with his wings spread out behind him in fear and shock at the sudden sound. His heart was racing in his chest at the scare, but he relaxed as soon as he realized it was George.

“George!” Dream put a hand over his heart. “Geez, you scared the-”

“C-..Clay?” Dream froze up at the soft voice that came from the British male in front of him. He was shaking, taking a step away from Dream. His eyes looked glossy, and he looked… terrified. Genuinely terrified. Just the look alone made Dream’s heart ache.

“George, what’s-” Before Dream could finish his sentence, he realized something, his eyes wide.

He was still in his demon form.

“Oh, god- shit. George-” George was crying. Dream didn’t know what he expected when George found out, but… it wasn’t this. He seemed so scared of him, and Dream had no idea why. Was George scared of demons, or… was he upset that Dream didn’t tell him? There seemed to be so much more behind this reaction, but Dream’s mind was running too wild to try and understand.

“You-” Dream kept eye contact with George, who was still shaking- still had tears streaming down his cheeks. Dream’s heart was breaking at the fear-filled look in his eyes, shattering into billions of pieces, knowing George was  _ terrified _ of  _ him _ . “You l-lied to- to me?”

“No, George, I swear, I- I was going to tell you-” Dream took a step towards the angel, who only stepped back. “George, please…-” He could feel his eyes starting to sting.

“I- I  _ trusted _ you!-” George sobbed. “I thought… I-I thought we w-were friends-”

“We are! We still can be- George, I  _ promise _ I can explain  _ everything- _ ” Was this really happening? This  _ had _ to be a bad dream.

“No, get- get a-away from me!” Dream’s heart broke more as George whimpered at him trying to get closer to the angel. He stepped back, giving George some space as he folded his wings behind his back. He would change forms, but… there wasn’t much he could do now. George had already seen it.

George was sobbing quietly to himself as they stared at each other. Dream could feel his body shaking a little as he tried to not scare George more, though he wanted so badly to run over to hug him, to protect him from everything bad.

They stood there like that for a couple minutes, staring at each other almost silently- almost only because George’s quiet sobs filled the room-, and George broke eye contact to look at his phone, which laid on the floor between the two of them.

Without any warning, George grabbed his phone and ran out of the apartment. Dream yelled out for him to come back, almost running after him- but… he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. Even if he could, he knew he had to give George a little space.

Dream sobbed softly, tears rolling down his cheeks. His body was shaking. He could hardly stand there, sobbing to himself.

The demon pulled out his phone, almost dropping it as he did with his shaky hands. He quickly clicked on Sapnap’s name in his phone, calling him. It only took a couple rings before Sapnap spoke.

“Dream? What’s up, dude? You-”

“Nick, I-” Dream took in a shaky breath. “I  _ fucked _ up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again asking you all to go follow me on Twitter. (@septipl22836997)
> 
> (I hope y'all enjoyed the angst)


	21. Chapter Twenty One - Fallen for Him

“Woah, dude, hold on. What happened?” Sapnap immediately seemed to understand that Dream wasn’t messing around- which was good, since Dream really did not feel like trying to explain to him that he seriously did fuck up. “Talk to me.”

“I-” Dream took in a shaky deep breath, sitting himself down at the edge of his bed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well I can’t help unless you give me something to work with. What’s going on?” Dream bit his tongue. On one hand, Dream could tell Sapnap the complete truth- including the fact that he was a demon, and… George was an angel. But that seemed like a horrible idea- and he really didn’t want to bring Sapnap that far into this- especially for George’s sake. So, the only other thing he could do was be vague.

“I- I can’t… tell you everything,” Dream muttered, laying down on his back to stare up at his ceiling. “It, um. It has to do with George.”

“What about him?” Dream sighed at the question. How could he say this without revealing he was a demon and George hated him now for being exactly what he was searching for this whole time?

“I’ve been meaning to tell him something for a while, but I- I never got around to it, and George found out on his own, and he- he didn’t react great.”

“What do you mean he didn’t react great?”

“He- George got really upset and he- he ran off.” He admitted. “I wanted to go after him, but I figured he probably wouldn’t want to see me right now.”

“Jesus, what the hell were you hiding that was so bad that it made George runoff?”

“Can’t tell you.” He wanted to. He really, really did- but Dream knew it was for the better. This was between George and him- between the two who knew about the real afterlife.

“Well, okay.” There was quiet in the call for a minute or two, which Dream spent the time mentally screaming at himself as his tears were already slowing down. “Listen. I don’t know George as well as you do or anything, but you were probably right to give him some space. And you’ll probably have to keep giving him space until he’s ready to talk to you again.”

“I’m just- I’m really worried about him, Sap. I didn’t expect him to react so badly.” Dream closed his eyes. “I think he hates me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t, Dream,” Dream wished Sapnap was right. “I know he cares a lot about you- and I know you care about him a lot too, dude.” Dream laughed.

“You have no idea.”

“...What?”

“I do care about him. I- I care about him too much, Sapnap.” Dream opened his eyes as he heard the soft purrs from Patches come close to his face, seeing her beside him, curiously staring. “I think I like him- no, I… I do like him. A lot.” There was quiet for a few moments, though to Dream they felt like a lifetime. He was starting to worry about what Sapnap was thinking, but then the other spoke up.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Dream sat up, spooking Patches. “No offense, dude, but… you’re a little obvious with your feelings.”

“What? No I’m not.”

“Uh-huh.” Dream opened his mouth to argue more, but Sapnap continued. “George may be dense as hell, but I know love when I see it. You’re in love with George.”

“I’m- I’m not-” The demon looked down at Patches, who laid in his lap now. He gently pet her head, causing her purrs to grow louder. “I wouldn’t say I’m in  _ love _ with him.”

“God, you and George are so fucking dense.” He heard Sapnap mutter under his breath. “Dude. I can literally see how gay you are for him.”

“What the hell does that even mean?-”

“I can  _ see _ it. The looks you give him when he isn’t looking- hell! Even when George is looking, you have this absolutely  _ lovestruck _ look. Makes me sick,” Sapnap laughed. “But seriously, Dream. I don’t think you realize how far you’ve fallen for him.” Dream paused for a moment to think.

Sapnap was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Dream loved looking at George, seeing his adorable face, seeing him smile and laugh. His heart soared through the clouds any moment with George.

George was perfect- to Dream, anyway. Of course, there were things with him that didn’t make him perfect to everyone else- but to Dream? That amazing little smile that came across the angel’s face when he was trying to hold himself back, the blushes that would spread across his cheeks at the slightest compliment thrown his way, his beautiful, pure white wings- though they were a warmer white- that you could just barely see through. The way his eyes practically shined when he was clearly enjoying something.

It was all absolutely perfect.

He loved every moment beside George, every quiet or joyful moment- even the sad ones, where George wasn’t feeling his best. Though they made his heart ache, being there to help George in any way he could made him feel better about it.

Dream loved to tease him- anyone could see that. He loved calling him short and watching him roll his eyes and punch him in the shoulder. He loved casually flirting with him, watching his whole face go red as he either thought of how to respond, went completely silent for a while before ignoring it, or punched him in the shoulder.

He loved cuddling with George, holding him any chance George would actually let him- which was most times Dream tried. George would melt into him, and fit perfectly in his arms. It really was like George was made to be there, made to fit so perfectly.

But did all of this make him in love with George? Did wanted nothing more than to be with him every day, to be able hold his hand and to look into his eyes and tell George he loved-

...

“...I am in love with George.” He whispered.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two - Miss him

“You sound surprised.” Dream rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Sapnap.” The demon sighed softly, staring down at Patches, who stared back. “...But thank you, for talking to me about this.”

“Of course, dude. Anytime. If you wanna simp for George some more-”

“Okay, yeah, I’m going to bed.” Dream smiled a little as Sapnap burst out laughing. “Night, Sap. Tell me if you hear from George, okay?”

“Night, dude. And I will. Don’t go too crazy without George.”

“No promises.” Dream hung up, setting his phone down beside him. His eyes burned slightly from crying- though, honestly, he didn’t cry for as long as he thought he would. Talking to Sapnap, even for that short period of time, really helped him calm down.

Though he was still anxious about George hating him forever, turning him into the other angel’s, or just never talking to him again… Dream was exhausted.

He shuffled his wings behind his back, which caught Patches’ attention. The demon laughed quietly, picking her up. He held her close to his chest, and much to his surprise, Patches didn’t squirm at all.

“Patches, I already miss him,” He muttered. “It hasn’t even been a day, and I miss him.”

“Mrrp.” Dream smiled to himself, setting Patches back down on his bed.

“At least I have you.” He scratched under his cat's chin. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

  
  
  


When Dream woke up, he actually almost forgot everything that happened the night before. The main reason he remembered was because George wasn’t by his side, laying in the bed.

The demon sighed to himself, seeing that Patches wasn’t laying beside him either. He sat up in his bed, glancing around himself- only to feel his heart sink at the sight of the giant Ninetails plush he helped George get not even a week ago- probably not even half a week ago.

Though he knew it really would only make himself sadder, Dream reached over to his bedside table, sliding open the first drawer. He never used the drawers for anything, but he had put the pictures he and George took together at the arcade soon after they got home in there. He didn’t actually know if George knew he still had them, but Dream sure was glad he kept them.

A sad smile came across Dream’s face at George’s happy look in all the photo’s. It looked so genuine, so sweet, and so adorable. He had hoped George would have come back now, or at least messaged him, but… there was nothing. No message, no calls, no George in his apartment. It was starting to make him anxious that something happened to him, even though the logical side of Dream’s brain told him George was probably okay.

After a minute or two of sitting there, the anxious part of Dream won over his logical side, and he pulled out his phone. Sapnap had told him that he would tell Dream if he had heard from George, but Dream hadn’t talked to Bad or Skeppy yet. Maybe George went there?

Dream hit the call button on his and Bad’s conversation, tapping his foot against the ground as he waited for him- or Skeppy- to pick up.

“Hello?” Came Bad’s voice.

“Uh- Hey, Bad.” Dream had really hoped he wouldn’t sound as nervous as he felt, but his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

“Are you okay? You sound a little shaken up…”

“I’m fine, just- have you heard from George or seen him at all?” He asked quickly. “He ran off last night. I hoped he would come back after a while, but… I haven’t seen him since.”

“I, uh…” There was quiet for a second or two. “...No, I haven’t heard or seen him since the arcade.” Dream deflated a little.

“Okay. Please tell me if you hear from him, I’m  _ really _ worried about him. I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Of course, I’ll let you know. Anything else?”

“Um, no. That’s… that’s it. Thank you. I’ll let you go. Bye, Bad.”

“Bye!” Dream hung up, letting out a sigh as he flopped back down into his bed. It hadn’t even been twenty four hours, and Dream already missed George more than anything- even more than his past life. He wanted to text George, to try and apologize and everything, but… He knew that wasn’t a great idea. Maybe he would later in the day if he still heard nothing from him, but… other than that, Dream was stuck with his thoughts.

For once, he was sick of being in his demon form. Maybe he was growing a little hatred towards it, but that didn’t matter.

Dream changed into his human form, quietly heading out of his room and into the kitchen. Patches meowed up at him curiously along the way, but Dream didn’t give her much attention other than a quick pet or two.

“Who knew pancakes of all things could make me sad,” Dream laughed to himself after catching sight of the pancakes, his heart sinking a little in his chest. Patches meowed at him again. “What? I don’t have anything for you, Patches.”

Patches turned around at that, almost seeming to huff as she walked away. Dream smiled, shutting the fridge door as he decided he wasn’t really that hungry at the moment. Instead, he headed off to his computers to play some Minecraft- though his heart ached a little at the thought of he wouldn’t be able to see George smile beside him as they played.

Why was everything reminding him of George? He really shouldn’t be this upset- George hadn’t even been gone for twenty four hours!

...But the look George was giving him before he left, it burned in Dream’s mind. He was so scared- Dream was actually surprised that such a strong feeling of emotion hadn’t made George change forms.

Dream shook his head quickly in an attempt to clear his thoughts of George- which didn’t work- and started up Minecraft before texting Sapnap, asking if he wanted to play for a bit.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three - Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for like 4 days in a row, I've been writing a LOT of short stories and stuff recently (some of which might be coming out soon, so watch out for those) and school is a bitch-

“I’m still worried about George,” Dream sighed out, mindlessly walking around the base he made with George. He didn’t have much to do, and he didn’t have any ideas on anything to make. “I haven’t heard from him still…”

“Just give it time,” Sapnap replied. “He’ll talk to you again when he’s ready.”

“What- what if he’s never ready, Sap?” Dream tore his eyes away from his screen to look at Patches, who sat behind him, just staring. “Or what if something happened to him?”

“I’m sure he’s okay, dude.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I know George. Maybe not as well as you, but he’s a fighter. He wouldn’t let anything happen to himself without a fight.” He heard Sapnap chuckle. “He might be short, but he’s not weak.” Dream laughed, looking back to his screen.

“Yeah.” Dream jumped onto a chest, looking around the base with a weak smile. “Hey, I think I’m gonna get off for a while. Might get back on later.” He logged out of the game as he spoke, feeling Patches rub against his leg.

“Alright, keep me updated with your situation with George, okay?”

“I will,” Dream hovered over the hang up button. “Bye, Sapnap.”

“Bye, dude,” Once Dream hung up, he sunk down into his chair, sighing to himself. He knew deep down that Sapnap was right, but he wanted to so desperately make sure George was okay- make sure George knew he could talk to him, that he could come back and they could stay friends.

“Patches, what do I do?” Patches stared up at him curiously, practically never blinking. “I know you miss him, too.”

“Mrrp.” Dream sat up in his chair once more, picking up his phone. He scrolled to George’s name, holding his finger over it. Taking in a deep breath, Dream clicked his name and started to type.

  
  


_ Dream: George? _

  
  


Much to his surprise, George almost immediately saw the message. His heart started to race in his chest, typing out another message.

  
  


_ Dream: George please we can talk about this _

_ Dream: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner _

_ Dream: I should have told you but I didn’t want you to turn me in _

  
  


He paused for a second or two, watching as George’s icon was just… there, never typing anything out.

  
  


_ Dream: George please I know you’re there _

_ Dream: George? _

_ Georgie: Leave me alone _

  
  


Dream sat up more in his chair, and he could practically hear his heart beating loudly against his chest.

  
  


_ Dream: George! _

_ Dream: George please I’m so sorry _

_ Dream: Come back _

_ Dream: We can talk about this _

_ Georgie: Clay just leave me alone please. _

  
  


The demon’s heart ached at that message. He knew he should let this go, let George have his time to think, but Dream couldn’t help himself. He missed George, he missed him so  _ much _ . It hadn’t even been that long, but he at least had to know how George was doing- if he was okay, if maybe they could just  _ talk _ .

  
  


_ Dream: George _

_ Dream: You don’t have to come back just please talk to me _

  
  


When there was no response for a good ten seconds, Dream took in a deep breath and called George. He figured he wouldn’t get a response, but… hey, could you blame him for trying?

The phone rang for what felt like hours to Dream, but eventually he was answered by an automated voice, telling him that George didn’t answer the phone. His heart burned as he finally hung up the phone. He felt a little ridiculous for it, but his eyes started to sting as he typed out his final messages to George before he would finally leave him alone- to let him go at his own pace.

  
  


_ Dream: George I really am sorry _

_ Dream: I didn’t want to hide it from you _

_ Dream: I didn’t know you’d have a reaction like that _

_ Dream: I’ll leave you alone but please _

_ Dream: I still care about you so much _

_ Dream: If you message me or come see me I’ll tell you whatever you want to know _

_ Dream: If you want to know anything _

_ Dream: I’m sorry _

_ Dream: I love you _

  
  


And he really meant that. He knew he loved George, and he wanted George to know that. Maybe he wouldn’t understand the full meaning of that last message, but he wanted George to know he was loved.

He left the conversation after that, turning off his phone before he set it down on the table in front of him. The demon sunk further into the chair, feeling more alone than he ever had, even in Hell, where he had no one.

Dream closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. He wanted to get up, to move to his bed- where he assumed Patches disappeared off to- but he found himself not wanting to move. The chair was comfortable enough, why move from it?

Eventually though, that ‘comfortable chair’ got much less comfortable for him to sit in, so he hesitantly got up with a small sigh. He walked into his bedroom, heart aching at the sight of Patches laying where George normally did.

He laid down beside her, staring up at the ceiling. Dream wondered if George had told the angel’s by now where he was. But if he had, then the angels would have found him by now. The only thing that meant was that George hadn’t said anything to the angels- at least, not yet. That could change at any time.

Dream laughed weakly, wondering exactly when had he fallen for George so hard. He couldn’t think of when anything changed. Maybe Dream had liked him this whole time, and he had just been blind to it- but he was normally pretty aware of his feelings. And he should have realized these feelings sooner, too- they were certainly stronger than any emotion he had ever felt with anyone else.

He couldn’t really think of anyone he had worried about this much- or even just  _ thought _ of someone this much. George occupied pretty much every thought, even now. How long had he been sitting around thinking about that angel?

He knew from the beginning that George was going to break his heart, especially when he found out he was an angel. So why was this still so hard to believe? Why did it feel like a nightmare he would eventually wake from, even though he knew it was all real, and he knew George hated him at the moment?

Dream sighed again, closing his eyes. He was sure he wasn’t going to sleep with all of these thoughts of George swirling around inside his mind, but he could at least attempt to relax for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Dream is sad


	24. Chapter Twenty Four - Taken Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I forgot to mention that I was putting up all the chapters that were supposed to come out but didn't because I was ~lazy~

Dream groaned quietly as the sun shined in his eyes, rolling onto his other side. Normally he would consider himself a morning person, but at the moment, he wanted to lay in bed for a few more hours.

Surprisingly, the demon was able to fall asleep after an hour or two of laying in bed silently- but that didn’t mean it was good sleep. It felt like he hadn’t even slept for an  _ hour _ . Even still, Dream hesitantly sat up in his bed, glancing over at Patches, who was still asleep, curled into a tiny ball somewhat close to his feet.

Smiling to himself, Dream grabbed his phone. He was still holding out hope that George would message him soon, but the only message he had was from Sapnap. He clicked on the conversation as he stood up, stretching with a yawn.

  
  


_ Sapdaddy: Yo Dream my roommates are out for the day wanna hang out?? _

_ Dream: Let me get ready _

_ Sapdaddy: Hurry up! _

  
  


Sapnap sent him his address after that, and Dream didn’t respond. Instead, he made himself some food- which he needed to go to the store on the way back from Sapnap’s apartment, he hoped he would remember- and quickly took a shower before heading out.

  
  


The drive wasn’t long at all- in fact, if Dream wanted to, he could have walked there and back, but if he was going to go shopping after this, he would rather not walk around with groceries-, and once he walked through the door, he was almost immediately met with Sapnap.

“Took you long enough!” Sapnap laughed. “Thought you’d never get here.”

“Whatever, it only took an hour, Simpnap.” Sapnap rolled his eyes at that. Dream pulled out his phone, quickly checking his messages as he walked over to sit beside Sapnap. Once he saw that George still hadn’t messaged him, he looked up- a little surprised to see a small, mostly white cat sitting in front of his feet. “Aw! Who’s this?” Dream reached his hand out towards the white cat, who stared at him for a moment before sniffing his hand.

“That’s Lilly. I have a couple other cats- I think they’re asleep, though.” Dream couldn’t keep a smile from his face as he scratched under Lilly’s chin, earning a soft purr. “Paying more attention to my cat than me? I’m  _ offended _ .” The demon rolled his eyes, looking over to Sapnap.

“So, why did you invite me over?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Wanted to get you out of your house,” While Sapnap spoke, Dream took out his phone to check his messages again. “I’m sure you’re going crazy without George around.” Dream sighed.

“I just really miss him, dude,” He put his phone back down, placing it in his lap. “And I’m scared he’ll never talk to me again. I tried texting him-”

“You  _ what _ ?” Dream bit his tongue. “Dream! You’re supposed to be giving him time.”

“I know! I- I don’t know what came over me, I just really needed to message him and-” Dream sighed again, leaning back against the couch. “There’s nothing I can do, and I  _ hate _ it.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to tell you, dude.” Though he knew nothing would be there, he checked his messages again. “You’ve gotta relax. What do you want to do? Play games, watch a movie? Go somewhere?” Dream felt his heart ache. Why all of those ideas reminded him of George immediately, he didn’t exactly know.

“Movie, I guess- if you’re good with that.” Sapnap nodded, grabbing his remote.

“Wouldn’t have suggested it unless I wanted to,” He hummed. “Now, what do you want to watch?”

  
  
  


Throughout the whole movie, Dream couldn’t help but keep checking his phone- keep checking to see if George had texted him. Any time his phone would vibrate, he would immediately check it. He would ignore the slight sad look Sapnap gave him every time it happened.

The movie was almost over, and Dream had taken out his phone once more to check. Just as he had turned it on, Sapnap took his phone out of his hands.

“Dude, Sapnap, what the-”

“I can’t watch you do this anymore.” The other male put the phone on the arm of the couch.

“Sapnap-”

“You need to just chill out and  _ not _ check your phone every minute,” Dream huffed. “I’m just trying to help you out, dude. Don’t look at me like that.”

“What if he texts me?” The demon started tapping his foot against the floor. “What if he-”

“Holy shit, dude. I’ll tell you if he texts you. But seriously, you need to relax. There’s, like, ten more minutes of this movie. Just focus on that.”

“But-”

“No. Now shush.” Dream bit his tongue, looking back towards the TV as he anxiously tapped his foot against the floor. He wanted to argue with Sapnap more about this, he was already anxious about having his phone- the only way to talk to George at the moment- taken away-, but… he knew Sapnap was right. He really did need to relax, and George did need his time alone to think and calm down.

…

But having his phone taken away was not helping him relax in the slightest.

The movie was over, the credits rolling on the screen in front of him. Sapnap was completely relaxed, an orange cat laying in his lap as he seemed to be mindlessly petting them. Dream sighed to himself, trying to keep his mind off of George. Was it working? Most certainly not.

“Dude, I’m going to duck tape you to a wall if you don’t  _ stop _ .” The demon glanced back over to his friend, who was glaring at him slightly. The orange cat was also looking at him. “Like, I  _ know _ you’re worried about your boyfriend-”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Sapnap-”

“-but holy  _ shit _ , calm down,” The orange cat sitting in Sapnap’s lap jumped up and walked away. “You’re scaring my cats, and more than likely annoying my downstairs neighbors.” For a few moments, Dream was confused about what the hell Sapnap was talking about- until he realized he was still tapping his foot on the floor… which was a nervous tick he realized he had back in middle school.

“Sorry,” The demon muttered, stopping his tapping. “Didn’t realize I was doing that.”

“It’s fine, but listening to that for ten minutes is  _ not _ fun.” Then Sapnap’s voice got quieter. “I’m really worried about you, dude. You’ve been freaking out over George for a while now.”

“Of course I have been!” Dream stared up at the ceiling as he sunk further into the couch, lifting his arms above his head dramatically. “Sapnap, you didn’t see the fucking  _ look _ he gave me before he left!”

“I-”

“He was so  _ upset _ , Sapnap. Like-” Dream groaned. “I don’t know. I’m sc-”

“Dream, dude.” Dream glanced over to his friend once more. “...You’ve fallen so hard for him.”

“I know.” The demon sighed out. “The worst thing is, I  _ knew _ this would happen. I knew as soon as I realized my feelings that something was going to happen and end  _ everything _ between us.”

“It hasn’t ended yet.” Sapnap assured him. “George is a stubborn bitch, you know this- but he cares a  _ lot _ about you.” The shorter male chuckled. “He talked a lot about you to me.” That got Dream’s interest. He sat up, facing towards Sapnap. If he had been in his demon form, he was sure his tail would be wagging.

“He has?”

“Oh yeah,” He laughed. “Most of our conversations mentioned you.”

“What has he said?”

“That you’re a big sweetheart, basically,” A smirk came across the other males face. “I mean, it was a little obvious, with how you two interact- but he  _ really _ cares about you. Whatever happened between you two, I don’t think it’ll get in the way of what you two have. You seriously just have to give him some time to think about what to do.”

“Yeah…” Dream chuckled. “He’s not great with expressing himself.”

“Yet you always seem to know how he’s feeling.”

“Huh?” Well, Dream knew that was pretty true- he found out pretty easily how to tell how George was feeling at pretty much any time. But how did Sapnap notice that?

“Yeah, sometimes during calls while we play Minecraft, George gets quiet and you immediately try to change that, or say you two are going to go- most of the time you said you were going to bed. I know  _ damn _ well you two don’t sleep as early as you leave.” Dream scratched the back of his neck, chuckling to himself.

“Well, I just want him to be happy.” He muttered before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence- but that only lasted about a minute before Dream spoke up again. “Hey, Sap?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have my phone back?” Sapnap laughed.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is a great friend, get y'all a friend like Sapnap


	25. Chapter Twenty Five - Reminder

“Thanks, Sapnap, for letting me hang out with you,” Dream smiled at his friend, getting up from the couch. “It was really fun!”

“It was!” Sapnap chuckled. “Text me if you start going insane again, okay?” The demon rolled his eyes, making his way to the front door.

“Yeah, yeah,” He waved his hand dismissively in the air. “Bye, Sapnap!”

“Bye, dude.” Once Dream was out of Sapnap’s apartment and the door was shut behind him, he sighed to himself, his smile falling a little from his face. He walked down the stairs silently with his phone in his pocket- which he was constantly aware of, waiting for it to vibrate.

While it was a lot of fun hanging out with Sapnap, it was a little draining to be there- especially when he hardly had any energy to begin with. And now he had to use what little energy he had left to go buy a few things at the store. Luckily it wasn’t that much that he seriously needed to get- so he would be in and out.

  
  


Not even a minute of walking into the store- maybe, at the most, thirty seconds-, he was met with a large stand of flowers, all sitting there. Almost immediately, Dream’s heart sank in his chest. This is where he bought George those flowers- and they even had another of the exact same flowers he gave the angel.

Dream never thought  _ flowers _ of all things would make him miss someone so much.

Sighing to himself, Dream pushed himself forward, taking his eyes off of the flowers to, hopefully, focus on doing what he came for.

  
  


He didn’t spend that much time at the store, mostly because there were a lot of people there and he didn’t want to spend a bunch of time there. So, putting his two bags in the car, he quickly drove home, which only took  _ maybe _ five minutes.

When he got inside of his apartment, he put all the stuff he had bought away before sitting down on the couch with a sigh, a small smile coming to his face as Patches appeared by his feet, staring up at him curiously. He wondered for a moment if she had been sleeping before he came home and woke up to the sound of the door.

“Hey, Patches,” He muttered as she jumped up into his lap, rubbing her face into one of his hands. “Aw, did you miss me?”

“Mrrp.” Dream chuckled, scratching under his cat's chin.

“You’re too sweet.” Patches purred loudly as she finally laid down, a little cat smile on her face as she kneaded into his leg. Dream bit his tongue- Patches’ nails were sharp and were mildly digging into his skin, but he was pretty much used to that at this point. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, even just a little bit. “Patches, should I go on a walk today?” Patches, who had closed her eyes a few moments ago, opened them again slowly to stare at him without a single blink.

“Mrrp?”

“I think I actually will,” Dream muttered. “Do you think you could get off me, Patches? I need to get up to go walk.” Patches only seemed to glare at him, which made him laugh. “Sorry, girl- I know you’re comfortable. Come on, get up.” Dream slowly started to sit up to give Patches time to get up and jump off of him, which is exactly what she did. She clearly wasn’t very happy about it, but she seemed to quickly get over it once Dream gave her one more scratch under the chin.

Dream stretched a bit before saying goodbye to Patches, who only seemed to huff at him, as he headed out the door. He shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling his phone knock into his hand from time to time as he walked.

After a couple minutes, Dream took out his phone- though he made sure to keep glancing around to make sure he wouldn’t bump into anything, or anyone. He scrolled through his phone as he walked through the park- the park he had actually met George in- before deciding that he wanted to talk to Bad for a little, see if he had heard anything about George.

  
  


_ Dream: Hey Bad _

_ Dream: Have you heard anything from George? _

  
  


He turned off his phone and slid it back into his pocket, only for it to vibrate as soon as he did. The demon glanced around for a moment before finding a bench, sitting down on it before taking out his phone.

  
  


_ BBH: no I havent :( _

_ BBH: im sorry _

_ Dream: It’s okay _

_ Dream: just worried about him _

_ BBH: I know _

_ BBH: Sapnap told me about how worried you are _

_ Dream: That bitch _

_ BBH: language! _

  
  


Dream laughed to himself.

  
  


_ BBH: but really Dream _

_ BBH: i hope youre ok _

_ Dream: I am _

_ BBH: talk to me if you need to, k? _

_ Dream: Will do _

  
  


And just like that, that was the end of their conversation- it was short and simple. Dream wished it had been a little longer, but he didn’t mind all that much- after all, this walk was supposed to be for him to relax.

Was he relaxed at all? Not really, no, but he was trying.

After thirty minutes, Dream was bored and tired, so he went home- finding Patches asleep on the couch where he had been sitting before he left. The demon smiled a little at the sight before heading into his bedroom- where he planned to take a nap, since he had nothing better to do-, eyes falling on the Ninetails plush he helped George get.

He sighed, walking over to the plush. He picked it up and laid down on his bed, hugging the plush close to him. He felt ridiculous doing this, especially as Patches walked in and seemed to already be judging him, but he didn’t really care.

It was one of the only things he had of George’s, and right now, all he wanted to do was cuddle with something that reminded him of the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all go follow me on Twitter I'm lonely (@Septipl22836997)


	26. Chapter Twenty Six - The Chase

_ “Dream?” Dream opened his eyes, his small smile never once leaving his face as he glanced down. _

_ “Yeah, Georgie?” George was currently cuddled into his side, staring up at him with the most adorable look. Dream’s heart melted at the sight of George looking so happy, not tense like he usually is. “What’s up?” _

_ “I like this.” Dream felt his heart skip a couple beats in his chest at how softly George spoke. “It’s nice.” _

_ “I’m- I’m glad.” The demon ran a hand through George’s hair, to which he smiled at, closing his eyes. “God, you’re so cute.” Dream muttered. George giggled quietly, and Dream watched as his cheeks became a light pink. _

_ “Whatever.” George scoffed, but he didn’t move away- which made Dream happy. He hugged George closer to him, resting his chin on top of George’s head as he closed his eyes. _

_ “This is really nice though, I agree,” He said after a moment of silence. “It almost doesn’t feel real.” _

_ “Why is that?” George moved his head, and Dream opened his eyes to see George right there, just a few inches away- though that wasn’t too surprising. After all, they were very close together at the moment. _

_ “You’re too damn perfect.” Dream couldn’t seem to hold his tongue, to not respond to George’s question. “This is too  _ **_perfect_ ** _.” George only hummed in response, the two of them going silent for a while, just staring at each other. _

_ Dream wanted to so badly lean in and just kiss George- he could hardly hold himself back. The moment was perfect, almost like in the movies. But if George didn’t feel the same, what would happen between them? _

_ … _

_ Dream couldn’t help but lean in, pressing his lips against the angel’s. He pulled away quickly, his face certainly flushed a bright pink now. He watched as George laid there, eyes wide in shock- but… his face was pink, too. _

_ “...Do- do that again?” George muttered softly. Dream immediately gave in, kissing George again- who kissed back. _

_ … _

Then Dream woke up.

The demon sat up, glancing around his room as his mind tried to catch up. Where did George go? He was just  _ right _ there, right in his arms. Dream sighed and laid back down, staring up at his ceiling.

Even in his  _ sleep _ , he couldn’t escape how much he missed George- how much he just wanted George to be back here with him, in his arms. He wanted George to feel safe with him, with them being close together. He knew George hated being close to other people, but he wanted to try and change that. It already seemed like George was a little more comfortable with him than before.

“Mrrp?” Dream glanced over to Patches, who jumped up on the bed and walked up beside him.

“Patches, I miss him so fucking much.” He muttered, letting his cat crawl onto his chest and lay there. “It’s not  _ fair _ . He’s so  _ perfect _ , Patches. How on Earth did I get so damn lucky to meet him, and then so unlucky that I lost him?”

“...Mrrp?” Dream sighed again, petting Patches.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. But at least I still have you, huh, Patches?”

“Mrrp.” Dream let out a dry chuckle.

“Yeah.” He then fell silent, listening to his cat purr quietly on his chest. He almost thought about going back to sleep, but… he would rather not have another dream about George like that. So instead, he laid there, petting his cat from time to time, who was falling asleep on his chest.

“ _ So you think the demon is up there? _ ” Dream opened his eyes at the conversation he could barely hear outside.

“ _ That’s where everything is pointing to.” _

_ “You think George has found him? _ ” Dream sat up quickly, to which Patches quickly jumped off his chest and hid under the bed. There was laughter from outside.

_ “George would have told us if he did. Actually, here- take this. I’ll tell George we found him, then we’ll go up.” _

“Fuck,” Dream muttered as he quickly grabbed his phone, glancing outside his blinds- where he saw two angels standing at the bottom, near the staircase. He was surprised that they were in angel form, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

He had to  _ go _ .

Dream thought about walking out the door, but if the angels knew where he was, they probably knew what he looked like too- so that wasn’t an option. But what else was there to do? Maybe he just had to run and hope they don’t catch him.

He could already hear the footsteps coming up the stairs as he frantically looked around his room, wondering how he would get out. His heart was racing in his chest- and it jumped as he felt his phone vibrate. He opened the message without much thought.

  
  


_ Georgie: Dream! _

_ Georgie: Dream please respond to me _

_ Georgie: Clay! _

  
  


Dream dropped his phone as he heard a loud knock at the front door. Knowing he didn’t have much time, he headed out of his room, hiding in the room closest to the front door- the bathroom. He pressed his back into the wall, leaving the light off so, hopefully, they wouldn’t look inside.

After a couple more knocks, he heard the front door creak open. His heart was beating so hard it almost hurt, waiting for the angels to pass by the bathroom door.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” One of the angels asked. “What if this guy isn’t the demon?”

“There’s no way he isn’t. Come on, let’s look around.” Holding his breath, Dream watched out of the corner of his eye as the angels passed by the bathroom without a second thought. As soon as they had passed the door, Dream immediately ran out the open door.

“Fuck! He just ran passed-” Dream heard as he ran down the stairs. He didn’t bother turning around to see if they were behind him- he already knew they were there. So he ran, hoping he was much faster than the angels chasing him.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven - Bittersweet

The first place Dream thought of to hide- without endangering his friends- was the park. Why the park? He really had no idea, his body was taking him, and he wasn’t thinking too much. It was almost like when he slipped into playing Minecraft while doing a speedrun, where he much too focused on what was happening- almost too fast for him to even comprehend.

Dream looked behind him, searching for the angels that were still chasing them- only to find that they seemed to be confused as to where he went off to in the park. Before they could see him, Dream immediately hid himself away in a large section of bushes and trees. He sat there for a bit, panting heavily as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

While he did that, he tried to think of what to do next. He was sure the angels would see him eventually, and he couldn’t hide in a bush forever. Dream could go to Sapnap, but, again, he didn’t want to endanger his friends. Being hidden there surely would never lead to anything good.

Dream closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the people around him talking softly to each other. He tried to listen for those voices from before, but it didn’t seem like they were nearby.

The demon made his way through the bushes a bit before stopping at the sight of someone standing somewhat near the bushes. He couldn’t see their face, but they for sure were standing there, staring at the bushes. Dream held his breath. If the person would just step a bit closer…

Which they did, and Dream just about started crying at merely the sight of the person.

“ _ George _ !” Dream reached out and grabbed George’s leg, causing him to scream. He immediately fought back, but he didn’t let go, dragging the angel into the bush with him. “George, shut up! Oh my god-” Dream put a hand over George’s mouth, hoping that the angels either didn’t hear George. His hand was torn away from George’s mouth, and George whipped around to face him, seemingly ready to yell at him.

“D...Dream?” George whispered. Dream couldn’t help but smile at how shocked George looked to see him- not… not completely terrified this time. “Dream, what are you- wait! The- the angels, they-”

“Shh, I know they found me- why do you think I’m in a  _ bush _ ?” Dream couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe he found George here.

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re a  _ creep _ ?” Dream rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Dream lifted his head out of the bushes to look around for a moment, easily spotting the angels not that far away. He ducked back inside, grabbing George’s hand immediately. “We need to go.”

“What do you-” Before George could finish his sentence, Dream dragged him out of the bush and started to run with him. George obviously wasn’t exactly ready to start running, so he stumbled a little, but Dream held onto him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see George turn around to see what was behind them, only to gasp.

And the one thing going through Dream’s head was to get George to safety. George wouldn’t be safe as long as they were close to each other. The angels wouldn’t go after him unless George was with him, so he had to get George back to his apartment.

“What the fu-”

“George,” George looked at him. Dream wanted to look back, but he kept his eyes focused on everything in front of them. He was running back towards the direction of his apartment. “I’m going to need you to trust me.”

“Wh-what?” Would George trust him? Dream had no idea, but he hoped, he  _ hoped _ that George would listen to him.

“Can you do that for me?” Dream looked at George for a second as they turned around a corner before looking back ahead of them. For that second, Dream could tell he was scared- and, hell, he would be too. He didn’t blame him.

“I-I-” George stuttered. “Yes?”

“Run back to my place. The door should be wide open. Hide up there, okay?” Dream looked at George again.

“Okay- but what about you?” Dream felt his heart break at how concerned George sounded. He looked behind them, catching sight of the angels chasing them. They were making it to a fork in the road, one way leading to Dream’s apartment, and one leading away from it. “Clay, what-”

“I’ll be okay.” Would he be okay? He had no clue what those angel’s could do to him with that bow that one of them held- but he would rather find out himself than let George get hurt. “Just hurry up and  _ go _ !” The angel struggled against Dream, but Dream was stronger than him. Dream pushed him towards the way back to his apartment.

“ _ Clay _ !” Dream ran the other direction, checking behind him for the angels chasing him- who had just turned the corner. He felt himself relax slightly as they didn’t go after George, following him. He turned back to what was in front of him, still hoping that George was running back at this point. His heart hurt for leaving him like this so quickly, but it was safer for George.

A scream rang out behind him- a  _ very _ familiar scream.

He quickly stopped and whipped around to look where the sound came from, seeing George laying on the ground with something golden sticking out of what seemed to be one of his shoulders. He could see the angels running off.

Dream felt his heart sink like a rock in his stomach, hit with the most amount of fear he was sure he had ever experienced.

George had been shot by an arrow the angels had that he, and pretty much no one else, had  _ no _ idea about how they worked, other than they were  _ dangerous _ to angels and demons. He was sure he read somewhere that they could kill an angel or demon for good.

And  _ George _ had just gotten hit by one.

“ **_George! “_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what if I just started leaving my Twitter here?  
> (@Septipl22836997)


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight - Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I've finished writing every chapter for this story. I am now working on the sequel (and short stories) while putting up these chapters.  
> (I'll let you guys know whenever I put those short stories up, but, just saying, it'll probably be soon.)

Dream ran over to George, falling to his knees beside him. Blood soaked through the hoodie where the arrow was, slowly spreading through the fabric. George’s eyes were closed, but his chest was slowly rising and falling with each, small breath.

The demon silently lifted him up as carefully as he could, holding him close to his chest as he walked towards his apartment. He bit his tongue, feeling tears sting at his eyes- but he refused to let them fall. Not yet. He needed to get George back and take care of the wound.

Which, it didn’t take all that long to get back- though it felt like years. The door, just like he thought, was wide open. Dream closed it with his foot once he walked inside, glancing down at George for a moment.

“Dammit, George…” He chuckled dryly to himself as he walked into his bedroom, where his phone was laying on the ground. Dream laid George down on his bed. “You… You’re such an idiot.” He could already feel the tears coming, but he pushed them down, heading to his bathroom for his medical supplies.

As he grabbed it, he was surprised to find Patches running up to him, rubbing against his legs.

“I’m surprised you didn’t run out that door,” He muttered to her. “Too scared by the angels, huh?”

“Mrrp.” Dream walked over to his bedroom, looking down at Patches.

“You’re gonna have to stay out here, okay? I don’t want you messing with George.” He opened up the bedroom door, Patches simply standing in front of it- even as he walked inside and shut the door. He felt bad for not letting her in, but he really didn’t want her to wake George up, or jump up onto him.

Dream sighed as he stood by the bed, watching George silently for a few moments. He needed to take that arrow out, he knew that, but… the only way for him to be able to get to the wound was to take George’s- technically Dream’s- hoodie off of him… as well as his shirt.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, reaching out to grab the arrow. Biting his lip, he gently pulled it out, setting it off to the side before hesitating. He grabbed the ends of the hoodie and slowly pulled them up, trying his hardest to not bother George too much- then he did the same with his shirt once that was off.

He tried to ignore how warm his face felt as he worked on the wound, disinfecting it and all. He felt like a creep for this, but… there really was no other way for him to easily get to the wound, so he hoped George wouldn’t mind too much when he woke up.

  
  


A couple hours later, George was still passed out on the bed, and Dream refused to leave his side. He sat beside him in a chair he brought into his room, keeping an eye on the angel. George hadn’t moved all that much since he laid him down there, which was a little worrying to Dream- but he was still breathing.

Dream knew it wasn’t likely at all with where the arrow hit, but he was scared that George was going to die… again. It kept creeping up in the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to push it back.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he sat there. He hesitantly reached out a hand, carefully lacing his fingers with George’s. Like usual, George was a bit colder than him- but Dream couldn’t tell if it was his imagination, or George was a little colder than normal.

  
  
  


Another hour later, Dream had to leave the bedroom for a moment- he wanted to check up on Patches because he heard something outside his room, and he wanted to put away the medical supplies. So, that’s exactly what he did.

“Patches, what did you knock over?” Dream walked into the kitchen, where there was a cup laying on the floor, water surrounding it. Honestly, he didn’t even remember having that cup there. “Oh, come on.” He chuckled to himself quietly before cleaning up the mess that Patches made, though she did come over to watch.

He put the cup in the sink, giving Patches a few pets before putting everything back in the bathroom- which was interrupted by a scream coming from his room.

Anxiety washed over him as he immediately went to his room to check on George, who had clearly woken up now. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, sobs escaping from him.

“George!” Dream moved back to George’s side, taking the others hand into his own. He felt horrible for not being there when George woke up, but there wasn’t much he could do to change that now. George glanced over at him, and Dream bit his tongue.

“D-Dream…” The angel sobbed after a moment. Dream pressed his hand gently against George’s cheek, keeping him from looking away. He couldn’t tell how his heart was feeling at the moment- on one hand, he was so overwhelmingly happy that George was awake and okay, but on the other hand… George was crying- surely from a bad dream- and his heart ached at the sight.

“God, I thought you’d never wake up,” He laughed. It really wasn’t that long ago that George had passed out, it wasn’t like he was asleep for days on end, but… he was horrified that he wouldn’t wake up. Why wouldn’t he be? “What were you  _ thinking _ ? I told you to run…” George closed his eyes, and Dream felt him leaning into his hand. His heart skipped a beat, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that continued to roll down the angel’s cheeks.

“I got worried…”

“Well, your worrying almost got you killed.  _ Again _ .” Dream let out a shaky sigh as George opened his eyes. He wondered if the other could see the tears stinging at his eyes. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” George laughed. God, Dream missed that. “My shoulder hurts.”

“Well, no shit,  _ dumbass- _ you took a fucking arrow for me.”

“You should be grateful,” And then George was smiling up at him, and Dream couldn’t help but smile, too. At least George didn’t seem… too angry with him- at the moment, anyway. “You could have been shot and killed. But I took it for you.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re a  _ real _ gentleman,” The demon rolled his eyes as he spoke. “You’re so stupid sometimes, you know that? You had me so worried.”

“Sorry…” Dream went to pull his hand away from George’s cheek, seeing how he wasn’t crying anymore and he was sure that George wanted a little more space- but was surprised when George grabbed his wrist, holding his hand there against his cheek. “P...Please don’t move.” Dream could feel his cheeks warming up, his heart soaring in his chest. George didn’t mind it. He chuckled quietly.

“I won’t, until you want me to,” Dream muttered, rubbing George’s cheek with his thumb once more. George sighed, and anxiety creeped back up in Dream’s heart as the angel closed his eyes. “Hey, no- you can’t just go back to sleep like that.”

“Why? I’m tired…” George grumbled, but he opened his eyes again, meeting Dream’s gaze.

“I’ve been waiting hours to just hear your voice again, to make sure you weren’t going to die- George!-” The shorter male hummed as he opened his eyes again. “Dude, I know my voice is  _ so _ boring but you gotta stay awake for me. Okay?”

“I feel lightheaded,” Dream’s eyes widened at that, pulling his hand away from the others cheek before moving the blanket down to see the arrow wound- only to see that it was bleeding through the bandages that wrapped it. “ _ D-Dream _ ! Why the hell am I-”

“Fuck,” Dream moved the blanket back, standing quickly. “You’re bleeding again. Hold on, please stay awake, okay?”

“Drea-  _ Clay _ !” With a large smile on his face, Dream walked out of the room, leaving George alone in the bedroom. Patches had been sitting in front of the door apparently, and she followed him to the bathroom.

“Mrrp?”

“I know you wanna see George, but you can’t right now. I’m sorry.” He grabbed the medical supplies and gave Patches some pets before headed back to his room, where George had his eyes closed. His heart started beating a little faster.

“George, I swear to god if you fell asleep-”

“I’m not asleep,” The angel groaned as he opened his eyes. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?? How am I supposed to-” Dream stopped himself from continuing, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down a little. “I’m sorry. I took your shirt and  _ my _ hoodie to take care of the arrow wound, and kept them off just to make it easier to keep an eye on.”

“You sure it’s not because you’re a creep?”

“Maybe because of that, too,” Dream smirked, winking at George. “You don’t look half bad.”

“ _ Dream _ !” Oh, how Dream missed George yelling at him for flirting with him. The demon laughed, pulling down the blanket a little to get to the wound.

“Calm down,” He wheezed slightly. “Okay, this is going to hurt- but distracting yourself from it will help, so just keep talking to me, okay?”

“Huh?” Dream pressed a cloth against the barely bleeding wound, making George hiss in pain, cursing under his breath.

“Sorry,” Dream glanced to George for a moment before going back to the wound. “Where did you go after you ran off?” He asked after a few seconds had gone by.

“I… Um…” George had turned his head away, so Dream couldn’t see his face anymore, unless he moved. “I stayed with Bad and Skeppy.”

“You-” Bad lied to him about having heard from George? Dream sighed. “Okay. I… suppose that’s better than any other place. Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be- ow, fuck-” George hissed again. “Why would I be mad at you?” Dream bit his tongue.

“I never told you I was, you know… A demon,” He muttered. “I still feel bad for that. I was planning on telling you, but I was just so worried about you turning me in, so I kept putting it off.”

“You…” There was silence for a moment, and Dream could practically hear his heart beating in his chest. “What are you doing down here?”

“On Earth?” George nodded. “I came here to get away from Hell.” Dream decided then and there that he wasn’t going to lie to George about anything with him being a demon. It was for the better that George knew everything he wanted to know about.

“No one sent you?”

“Well-” Dream chuckled nervously. “Technically I  _ was _ sent here to… kill someone, but I didn’t want to. I still took the job, and I just kind of… Live here now. I think the other demons know I’m not going to do the job. No one had contacted me since I came here.”

“Oh…” There was another long moment of silence. “...I’m sorry I ran off.”

“No, it’s okay, I understand.” Why the hell was  _ George _ apologizing? He had a good reason to run off. It was  _ Dream _ who didn’t have a good reason to be hiding the fact that he was a demon for so long. “I was the thing you were looking for, and you trusted me, and I betrayed that trust. If anything, I should be the one apologizing.”

“No,  _ you _ don’t understand,” Dream raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t run off just because you lied to me. Yeah, that sucked, but-”

“Hey,” Dream placed his hand on George’s cheek again, turning his head to face him. He didn’t want to interrupt George, but he could tell he was getting anxious and didn’t really seem to want to talk, so he did. “It’s okay.” The angel looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact with him.

“...Am I done bleeding?” There was a frown on George’s face when Dream pulled his hand away- Dream could see it, but he said nothing about it, simply nodding to George’s question.

“Yeah, I just need to wrap it up again so it won’t get infected or anything.” Dream grabbed some stuff to wrap the wound up again. “Are you still feeling lightheaded?”

“A little bit.” George muttered, and the two fell into silence as Dream quickly finished up wrapping the wound.

“I’ll get you some water, okay?” Dream had just started to get up as soon as he finished talking, but George grabbed his wrist.

“Wait-” Dream looked at him curiously, watching George as he seemed to hesitate before speaking up again. “...Can you stay here with me?” Dream smiled at the angel, feeling his heart soar. George still wanted to be around him. George didn’t hate him.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I have a question for all of you because I'm curious.  
> How do you think Dream died?
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine - Stay

Dream stayed there, even as George fell back asleep as they didn’t say much else to each other- as Dream hummed quietly to himself, scrolling through his phone. He occasionally looked up to check on the angel, but he never moved. There was a small, peaceful smile on his face, though.

About an hour after George had fallen asleep, Dream had started to get tired himself- it was getting a little close to midnight, so not that surprising. The demon thought about getting up and moving to the couch to sleep, but the thought of leaving George alone right now, when he could wake up like he did before and hurt himself- that terrified him.

And besides, he hadn’t seen George in so long. He missed him, and he couldn’t bring himself to not be by his side.

So, instead of doing the logical thing of sleeping on the floor and letting George have the whole bed to himself, he carefully laid himself down beside the angel in the bed, trying as hard as he could as to not bother him. Surprisingly, George seemed to be too deep into sleep, because he didn’t even stur a little bit at the movement.

Dream sighed softly, a smile coming to his face as his heart beat happily against his chest, watching George. He felt creepy for it, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away- he only hoped that George wouldn’t wake up to see him staring.

The demon tensed as George moved, his heart skipping a couple beats as George huddled closer to his side, a seemingly content sigh escaping him. Dream felt his face begin to flush a light pink before he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the body pressed into his side so he could maybe, hopefully, get some sleep.

  
  
  


In the ‘morning’, Dream wasn’t all that surprised to find that he was the first to wake up. In fact, the only thing he was surprised by was the fact that George was  _ actually _ there beside him. It wasn’t all some dream.

Dream yawned quietly as he carefully moved himself away from George, getting up and out of bed. He quickly stretched before pulling out his phone, only to see a spam of messages from Bad asking where George was- in fact, Bad was  _ still _ spamming him. As soon as he clicked on the messages, Bad was calling him- so he answered.

“Hello?”

“Dream! Oh thank  _ goodness _ , have you seen George? He- he was here with me and Skeppy, but-”

“Yeah, he’s with me,” Dream answered as he started to slowly pace around the room. He tried to keep his voice down for George.

“That’s good,” Bad sighed out. “Oh, I was so worried.”

“Sorry. I’m sure he didn’t mean to worry you or anything.”

“Can I talk to him??”

“No, he’s asleep right now.”

“How is everything between you and George? He told me something happened between you two?” Dream paused for a moment, wondering just how much George told them- what he told them. He figured it probably wasn’t all that much, probably about the same amount that Dream told Sapnap.

“I think everything’s okay with us. Don’t worry so much,” The demon laughed.

“Okay, well- I have to go in a minute, but Dream. I- George was so… upset over here over you.” Dream frowned a bit. “All I really have to say is… don’t hurt him, Dream. He really cares about you, and whatever happened, it wasn’t good for him. Just don’t hurt him.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it, Bad. I couldn’t  _ imagine _ doing that to him.” Dream put a smile back on his face, especially as he heard Skeppy in the background yelling something about a date. “Okay, go back to your  _ boyfriend _ , it sounds like he wants you.” Dream laughed.

“I- okay- just… just take care of him, okay?”

“Yeah, I already told you I’d take care of him.” Dream smiled wider. “Bye, Bad. Tell Skeppy I said fuck off!”

“ _ Langu-! _ ” Dream wheezed as he hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket before looking over at George- who was awake, an adorably happy smile on his face. Dream couldn’t help but smile more at the look, and at the fact that George was practically almost completely hidden under the blankets.

“Hey, Georgie,” He said softly. “You look pretty happy. Were you dreaming about me?~” Dream watched as George’s cheeks flushed a light pink. The angel rolled his eyes, glaring at Dream playfully.

“You  _ wish _ ,” Dream wheezed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “But I am happy.”

“That’s good!” George went to sit up, but Dream immediately spoke up. “Hey, no. You’re not getting up.”

“What? But I want some water-”

“I’ll get you some,” Dream stood up. “I’ll bring you something to eat, too.”

“I can get up and do it myself, Dream-”

“Nope,” Dream walked over to the bedroom door, turning to George as he put his hand on the handle. “You are staying  _ right _ here and I’m going to take care of you. I’m getting you some pain meds, too.” The demon turned back to the door and opened it, Patches immediately sprinting inside. He thought about trying to kick her out, but George was awake now- so he figured it was alright.

He headed into the kitchen, filling up a cup of water before grabbing a pill for George’s pain. Dream did say he was going to get George food, too- but… there weren’t any good leftovers, and he really didn’t want to leave George alone for too long. So, he took the water and pill into his hands and went back to his room, smiling at the sight of Patches laying on George’s chest. She was purring so loud you could hear it from across the room.

“She’s been super worried about you,” Dream laughed softly. “I tried not to let her in here while you were sleeping because I didn’t want her to wake you up or step on your shoulder.”

“Eh,” George shrugged before hissing in pain, causing Patches to move down to lay on his legs instead. “Ow-”

“Here,” Dream handed George the pill, who put it in his mouth before taking the water. “That should help in about thirty minutes.”

“Thanks,” George muttered, handing the cup back to the demon. Dream put it down on the bedside table. “You seriously don’t have to do this.”

“Why, because I’m a demon and demon’s aren’t supposed to be nice?” Dream laughed, but he quickly quieted down as George looked away, clearly not amused. “Well… I feel like it’s the least I can do.”

“ _ The least you can do _ ?” George repeated, and Dream nodded. “You’ve already done so  _ much _ for me!”

“Yeah, well, it’s not enough anymore,” Dream shrugged. “I hurt you, and this happened. So I’m trying to make up for it.” Dream and George kept eye contact for a couple seconds, neither of them speaking. It seemed like George was thinking about something.

“You’re too nice to me.” The angel muttered.

“ _ Too nice _ ?” Dream stared at George in confusion. How was Dream being too nice? If anything, he should have been nicer- maybe then George wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

“Yeah. You-” George took in a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t deserve this.” The other male jumped as Dream moved closer to George, cupping his cheeks with his hands.

“George, you’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me,” Dream was surprised that George didn’t look away from him while he spoke. Maybe he was too surprised to look away or do anything but stare. There was a barely noticeable blush on George’s face. “Why the hell would you  _ not _ deserve this? You-” Dream cut himself off as tears started to roll down George’s cheeks.

Why was George crying? Was he doing something wrong? George didn’t seem upset at all- in fact, he really seemed… happy. So why was he crying?

“...S-Sorry,” George laughed weakly, closing his eyes. Dream could see George relax into him. “I don’t- I don’t know why I’m-” Before Dream could stop himself, he wrapped his arms gently around the angel- who hid his face into Dream’s shoulder.

“...Sorry for hugging you without warning,” He muttered to George, but if George heard, he didn’t bother to respond. Instead, they sat like that in silence, arms- well, one arm for George’s case- wrapped around each other in a hug.

Dream was just glad George didn’t seem to be tense really at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved reading all those theories! They were all really interesting to read- but now, another thing for you all because I'm curious-  
> About the sequel... what do you guys think will happen, or what are you hoping for? What theories do you have about the story in general? (Whether it be something about the world, or the characters themselves.)  
> I'm just really curious and I love hearing from all of you! (Maybe I'll even answer some questions, so long as they aren't spoilery-)
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	30. Chapter Thirty - Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you realize you have similar conversations as Dream and George in Heat Waves with your girlfriend-

“George?” Dream spoke up after some time of hugging- how long? He wasn’t keeping track. George hummed softly in response, but didn’t move at all. “Is there anything in particular that you want for dinner?”

“No,” The angel said, his voice hardly above a whisper. It was a little difficult to hear, since his voice was also muffled by Dream's shoulder, but he got it, humming quietly. “Make whatever you’d like.”

“How does grilled cheese sound?” Dream suggested.

“Good.” The demon waited for George to loosen up his grip so he could go make dinner, but… he never did. A smile slowly came across Dream’s face as he chuckled.

“You have to let go of me, Georgie,” Though there seemed to be a little hesitation, George finally let him go. “I’ll bring you back some grilled cheese once it’s done, and we can sit and talk all you want. Or you can ignore me for being an asshole, if you’d like.” And while Dream was being pretty serious about that, he understood why George started laughing.

“You’re not an asshole,” The shorter male paused for a second, seeming to hesitate before speaking up again. “You’re a demon. They’re very different.”

“Well,” Dream stood a little taller. “This  _ demon _ will be right back, okay? I love you.” As always, Dream was met with no response to that as he left- but it wasn’t like he expected one. He knew George never said ‘I love you’ to anyone.

  
  
  


A little while later, Dream had finally finished making grilled cheese- he was actually starting to get a little anxious over leaving George by himself for so long, but he knew he would be fine. Even still, he hurried just a little to get back to George.

He handed George his plate with a smile, sitting down on the floor- even though George had told him not to. But Dream wanted to give him some space, let George speak up on his own terms. If he wanted to eat in silence, Dream would let him have that.

Dream looked up from his food to find that George was already staring at him curiously. He smiled a little at the angel, wondering if he was going to speak up or look away.

“Um,” George looked down at his plate. Dream bit his tongue, waiting for George to continue. “How are you doing?” A simple question, but it was a start.

“I’m good. Happy, even,” Dream laughed quietly. “I was so worried about you not wanting to be near me once you woke up. So… this is going better than I imagined. How are you?” Silence fell between them as George was clearly thinking about his answer.

The angel was staring down, not moving much- there wasn’t much of a change to what he was doing moments ago, but Dream knew he had to be thinking, even without seeing his face. He stayed quiet to let George figure out how to respond.

“I missed how warm you are,” George had said as he looked up at Dream. Immediately the demon felt his face flush at that response. It… was definitely not what he expected, not even close. But George was blushing too, a bright red- clearly embarrassed by what he said. “I- I mean, um-” Dream couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable George was, nearly falling back against the ground as George groaned, covering his face with his hand.

“I missed how cold you are,” Dream said once he finally stopped laughing, setting his plate down on the ground before getting up, gently taking the hand that was in front of George’s face away, interlacing his fingers with the others. “I’ve also missed how you blush anytime I tease you, or done this.” Dream gestured to their hands.

And Dream wasn’t lying when he said he missed George’s blush. In fact, Dream really did miss everything about the angel- but, of course, he would never admit that to George.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not used to  _ this _ .” Was George not used to holding hands? It would make sense, especially since he is so iffy with physical affection.

“Don’t be,” Dream muttered, moving closer to George. “It’s cute.”

“Whatever,” George rolled his eyes. Dream squeezed the angel’s hand gently, and George squeezed back. “You’re stupid.” Dream gasped dramatically, putting his other hand over his heart.

“You  _ wound _ me, Georgie the shortie,” George, again, only rolled his eyes, but Dream could see the amusement in his eyes. The demon couldn’t keep a smile off his face, his heart beating irregularly in his chest as he calmed down. “You should finish your food.”

“I’m not hungry anymore,” George muttered in response, no longer looking at Dream. “But it was really good- thank you.”

“Of course,” Dream hesitated for hardly a second before letting go of George’s hand, picking up his plate. “By the way, I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine in a few days. I don’t know much about how angels heal- but they do heal a lot faster, don’t they?” He remembered reading something about how angels healed a bit faster than demons do, but… well, you couldn’t always trust books.

“Yeah, so long as I don’t move my arm much,” George sighed. “Never thought those arrows would hurt that much.” Dream frowned, watching as George shivered slightly.

“You really could have died… again,” Dream said softly. “I still can’t believe you were  _ stupid _ enough to tackle that guy and take the arrow.”

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t want my  _ best friend _ to die!”

...Best friend? George really considered Dream, after everything, his best friend?

Though he felt happier than ever to hear that, smiling like a dork, his heart ached at ‘best friend’. He knew it was stupid to feel like this about being called George’s best friend, but he couldn’t help it. His heart yearned for something more, but he pushed that down, just trying to let himself be happy that George considers him his best friend.

Dream chuckled quietly, feeling his cheeks grow a bit warmer.

“I’m your best friend?” Dream watched as George’s face became a light pink with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“You're mine, too. I love you, George.” Dream said before getting up and leaving George alone, mostly because… well, he knew he was starting to blush- his cheeks felt so warm, he was sure he was practically glowing once he was out of the room. There was a huge smile on the demon's face, refusing to leave as those words replayed in his head, over and over again.

He couldn’t help but let out a soft, happy laugh as he leaned against a wall, running a hand through his hair.

Dream really had fallen hard for George- much harder than he ever expected to fall for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	31. Chapter Thirty One - Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry for not updating for like ten days straight-  
> The first couple days I was busy, but for the rest, I just didn't feel like grabbing my computer to update-  
> But I'm gonna be putting up multiple chapters to try and make up for it, so... I hope you guys enjoy! I'm so sorry again-  
> (By the way, I actually put up a short story recently, if you want to go read that, too.)

Dream sat on the bed with his back to the wall by George’s legs, the two of them sitting comfortably in the silence between them. It had been about an hour since either of them had spoken up, and for the past fifteen minutes, Dream couldn’t get a question out of his head. He had asked it before, but he had a feeling the answer he had gotten wasn’t completely the truth. So, the demon spoke up.

“George?” He said softly, watching as George opened his eyes to look back at him. Dream felt his heart leap into his throat.

“What’s up, Dream?” Dream looked away from the angel, deeming the door to the closet more interesting- though that was a lie. The taller male hesitated for a second, unsure of if he should ask the question again. He didn’t want to push George to answer it, but… Dream was curious.

“I know that angels get scars where their wings go, and… another scar related to how they died…” Dream spoke softly, ready for George to interrupt or yell at him. But… he didn’t. “If you… If you’re comfortable with it, could you tell me how you actually died? How you got those scars on your shoulders?” Dream looked back at the angel, who had his eyes closed. George let out a shaky sigh.

George didn’t say anything for a long time. Dream sat and waited for a response anxiously, tapping his fingers against his thigh. It looked like George was thinking, so… it seemed like Dream was going to get a response- and he was right, though… he wasn’t expecting a quiet chuckle.

“I wasn’t exactly lying when I said I fell, you know,” George opened his eyes and met Dream’s. “I…”

“Take your time.” Dream muttered to him, smiling a bit. The shorter male smiled back, running a hand through his hair as he took in a deep breath.

“I was pushed,” The demon froze. George was… that explained the scars being handprints. “I was looking out over a cliff, and someone I was close to pushed me off.” Slowly, things started to click in Dream’s head. George, when they were at the cliffside- he seemed so off, especially when they first got there.

Dream felt his heart ache. If he had known that, he wouldn’t have taken George there.

“Oh…” Dream reached out and took George’s hand, wrapping with his two hands. “George, I- I’m so sorry…” He really hadn’t expected much of an answer at all, so getting an answer- especially an answer like  _ that- _ was… surprising, and Dream could feel his heart breaking. George didn’t deserve that death- he didn’t deserve to die so  _ young _ like  _ that _ .

“It’s okay,” George chuckled again, closing his eyes. Dream opened his mouth to speak up and say it wasn’t, but George was already talking again. “That friend I told you about, at the arcade? He pushed me off.”

“Did… he mean to?” Dream asked softly.

“Yeah,” The angel sighed. “I looked back at him while I fell, and he had the most… happy smile on his face. He even waved before he walked away.”

“How could he-” Dream took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn’t understand how or why anyone would ever do such a thing to someone-  _ especially _ to someone like George. “How could he hurt you like that? You’re… you’re an amazing person…”

“Oh, believe me, he did more than just that,” Dream tilted his head to the side a little in confusion and concern- mostly concern. George had opened his eyes again, and they made eye contact. “He wasn’t a great person. Well… I guess he wasn’t really a  _ person _ .” That… only had Dream even more confused.

“What do you mean?” There was a moment of hesitation from George.

“He was a demon,” And just like that, George’s reaction to his demon form made  _ so _ much more sense. Dream’s heart sunk in his chest, shattering to pieces as the image of George’s horrified look flashed in his mind. “It’s why-”

“That’s why you were so scared of me,” George nodded. Dream loosened his grip of George’s hand a little. “Oh… oh my god, George. I’m- I’m so-”

“Don’t,” George smiled at him- a weak, soft smile that, despite the situation, made Dream’s heart sing in his chest. “It’s okay. You… You aren’t going to hurt me. I know that.” Something about the way George had spoken made Dream believe that even George didn’t believe himself. His voice was slightly off, it wasn’t said with the certainty that George often had when he knew something as fact. But Dream pushed that to the side, a new question coming to mind.

“What was his name?” Dream really hadn’t meant for that to come out so aggressively, but there wasn’t anything he could do to change that now.

“Why?”

“I want to see if I know him.”

“...You aren’t going to do something stupid if you  _ do _ know him, right?” Dream laughed, holding George’s hand a little tighter.

“I won’t do anything stupid.” Well, Dream had no idea how he would react if he knew the demon- but he wanted to know. George had raised an eyebrow at him, but Dream said nothing more. The angel let out a sigh.

“...Azazel.” And just like that, at the mere  _ mention _ of that name, Dream’s blood was boiling.

“I  _ know _ him,” The demon growled, George pulling his hand away. Dream couldn’t believe it- well, actually, he could. He knew Azazel- he knew that he was  _ very _ capable of killing someone, and had multiple times. But the fact that Azazel had killed  _ George… _ “He’s the fucker that sent me down here in the first place.”

  
  


“-You aren’t going to go murder him as soon as I turn my back, are you?” It had been a little while since George had told Dream that he was killed by Azazel, and Dream’s blood was  _ still _ boiling.

“I won’t!” Dream threw his hands into the air as George glared at him. “Even if the asshole  _ deserves _ it for hurting you-”

“Dream.”

“-like, how could he do that?!”

“ _ Dream _ .”

“You’re so-”

“ _ Clay _ !” Dream went silent as George yelled his name. He really did feel bad for ranting so much about Azazel- especially when, earlier, George looked as if he were about to cry as Dream kept going on and on about the other demon- but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He wanted to so badly get revenge for George, to have Azazel get what he deserves. But he knew he would likely never get the chance. “Oh my god. Thank you. I appreciate how much you care- really, I do- but holy  _ shit _ , you don’t need to go murder him.”

“Even if he deserves it for hurting a precious flower like you?” Dream didn’t mean to let that slip.

“A precious-” George groaned, and Dream noticed his face going pink. “Just don’t fucking kill him, okay?”

“Fine, I won’t,” Dream grumbled as he sat himself down on the couch. “But if I see him again, I can’t promise I won’t break one of his bones.” George only rolled his eyes in response, going into the bathroom to shower- something Dream had told him maybe wasn’t the best idea, because his wound, but George, of course, didn’t listen.

Dream tapped his foot against the ground as he sat there thinking. Of course, almost every single thought he had had something to do with George- but that wasn’t much of a surprise.

His thoughts went from how he hoped George was okay, to things Dream could get him. Why his mind drifted to gifts for George, he had no idea, but he wanted to get the angel something.

He thought about maybe getting him more flowers, but… well, that was a little suspicious, and he’d rather not have George wonder why Dream buys him so many flowers- and besides, Dream wanted to get him a variety of flowers, not the same ones over and over again. Though he still wanted George to be able to see the colors of them- but there wasn’t much he could do about that.

…

Or was there?

Dream knew there were special glasses for people who were colorblind, maybe he could get George a pair? Maybe it was a bit much…

The demon yawned, sinking further into the couch. He closed his eyes, debating in his head whether those glasses would be a good idea for a gift or not. He actually almost fell asleep, but he heard the door to the bathroom open. Dream didn’t bother to open his eyes, feeling the couch dip beside him.

A small smile came across Dream’s face, knowing George had just sat down beside him.

“I love you, George.” He muttered quietly, just loud enough for the angel to hear. Dream wasn’t surprised by the lack of response- in fact, he expected it, whether George was asleep or not. Instead of letting his mind wander for longer, Dream relaxed and let himself fall asleep beside George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)  
> I post random shit, and occasionally updates, so- go follow me if you wanna see that?


	32. Chapter Thirty Two - So Close.

When George had told Dream that he was tired of staring at the same, boring walls in his room, Dream was immediately hit with an idea. He told George he would be back soon, telling him to take a nap in the meantime. He wasn’t sure if George would actually sleep or not, but either way, he just needed to stay in there while Dream set everything up.

Dream knew it wasn’t much of a change of scenery, but he was going to make some dinner- spaghetti and garlic bread- for the both of them and watch a movie. He hoped George would like it- after all, they hadn’t done this in a while, and Dream knew at least he missed it. Maybe George missed nights like this, too.

He thought about setting up a blanket on the ground for them to sit and watch the movie, but ultimately decided not to, for George’s comfort. It wasn’t very classy or anything, but the couch was definitely more comfortable than the ground. And it was easier to keep Patches from stealing their food.

The demon hummed to himself as he cooked, finding that his mind kept drifting back to the idea of giving George colorblind glasses. He hadn’t done any research on them or anything, but maybe it would be a nice gift- but what if George took it the wrong way? What if George didn’t even want a pair to begin with? Maybe it was just plain too much for a gift.

Dream sighed, a smile coming to his face as he put some food on the two plates before heading back to his room, back to George.

“George!” George yelped in response as Dream opened up the door. Patches had just launched herself off of George and ran out the room, and the two started laughing.

“You scared me, Dream!” George had giggled out, smiling at Dream with the most adorable smile. Dream felt his heart swell at the sight, smiling wider.

“Sorry, sorry,” He scratched the back of his neck, walking over to George, who stared at him curiously. “Come on.” The demon held his hand out, and George stared at it before looking back into Dream’s eyes.

“...What?”

“You said you were bored of looking at my bedroom walls, right?” George nodded slowly. “Well, come on!” George seemed to hesitate for a few moments before placing his hand in Dreams. Dream gently pulled him up off the bed, leading the shorter male to the couch without letting go of his hand.

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going to watch a movie and eat dinner!” Dream let go of the angel’s hand and made his way to the kitchen. “I know it’s not much, but it gives you something to do, and we get to hang out!”

“Why don’t we go  _ out _ and watch a movie?” Dream poked his head out of the kitchen to look at George. Was George being serious?

“With that arm?” Dream scoffed. “Hell no. I’m not letting you hurt yourself more if I can help it.” Dream went back to the kitchen.

“You’re ridiculous.” George giggled.

“Aw, but you love it~” Dream teased as he picked up the two plates.

"Shut up, no I don’t,” George grumbled, and Dream could practically  _ hear _ the blush on George’s cheeks. Dream walked back into the living room, handing George his plate. “Thanks, Dream.”

“Of course,” Dream sat down beside the British male, placing his plate in his lap before reaching over to grab the remote. He turned on the TV. “Anything in particular that you’d like to watch?”

“I don’t mind whatever.” George responded, and Dream smirked as an idea came to him. He scrolled through the movie genres before stopping on the horror section, searching for a movie there.

“Since you seemed to enjoy the last one,” Dream’s smirk widened as he spoke. “I thought maybe we could watch another?~”

“...I hate you so much.”

“I love you too, Georgie.” Dream clicked on a movie that sounded decent, and it started to play. The demon scooted a bit closer to George, but he kept his eyes on the screen in front of them.

  
  
  


While the movie played, Dream couldn’t keep his mind from wandering back to the colorblind glasses. He couldn’t help it- the movie was boring currently, since it was just setting up for the scares later, and it was the only idea he really had for a gift. And he  _ still _ couldn’t decide if it was a good idea to give George.

He wasn’t sure how long he was thinking about getting these glasses for, but when he finally focused back on the real world, he could see George staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Dream looked back at him, smiling at the angel a little as he felt his cheeks flush. How long had George been staring at him for?

George looked back to the TV, and Dream couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he, too, looked back at the movie. Dream smiled to himself as he noticed George moving closer to him. The demon thought for a few moments whether it was a good idea to wrap his arm around George’s waist, but he figured it wouldn’t really hurt to try.

So, he wrapped an arm around George’s waist, pulling the angel close to his side. Dream looked down at George and watched as his face turned a bright red almost immediately, but he didn’t move an inch- and he wasn’t tense, so Dream took that as George was alright with this.

George looked up at him, and Dream felt his heart skip a couple beats. He could practically feel himself melting there from how adorable George looked at the moment, especially when his face only became a darker shade of red.

The air between them seemed so light. Dream couldn’t pay attention to the movie anymore- all of his attention was on the male beside him. Time felt nonexistent there, with the two of them staring at each other. Dream couldn’t stop himself from lifting a hand and pressing it against George’s cheek, and he couldn’t help but feel a little surprised when George almost immediately relaxed into the touch.

Dream couldn’t describe how calm yet anxious he felt in the moment. His heart was calm, beating at a normal pace in his chest while his mind was running through every little thing that could go wrong, yelling at himself to  _ stop _ leaning in.

He ran his thumb along George’s cheek bone, eyes glancing down at George’s lips for just a second.

Their faces were only a couple inches apart now, their noses almost touching. Dream could now feel his heart picking up its pace, beating hard against his chest- yet it was still slow. He tilted his head to the side a little.

Then George let out a high pitch, blood curdling scream as a loud noise came from the TV, making the angel jump back and fall onto the ground. Dream’s mind and heart only now seemed to be catching up with him, both running at about a thousand miles per second.

“Ow! Fuck-” He tried to push what just happened to the back of his mind for now, instead pausing the movie and getting up, crouching beside the other male. He could feel his cheeks burning with a blush.

“Are you okay, George?” Dream asked quietly, staring at George in concern as George smiled at him, blushing just as hard, if not harder, than Dream.

“Yeah- yeah, I’m fine,” He chuckled out. Dream held a hand out to him, and he took it. Dream pulled him up. “Geez, that scared me so bad…” The demon laughed as the two sat back down beside each other.

“Clearly.” Dream turned the movie back on, letting out a little sigh. “So close.” He muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Dream glanced over at George.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” They stared at each other for a few moments before Dream looked back at the TV, seeing George do the same out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to focus on the movie and think about what just happened moments ago later, but… of course, his mind couldn’t let him.

It felt like such a perfect moment. But clearly, it wasn’t meant to be. Maybe Dream would have another chance in the future, but he kind of doubted it. Surely that scare happened for a reason- surely it was a warning to Dream to stop.

...What would have happened if they  _ did _ kiss there?

Dream hoped it would’ve ended well if they did, not with George being upset with him- after all, as far as Dream knew, George was straight-... but, well, he had no idea- and he never would know.

His heart ached slightly in his chest, placing his hand on George’s thigh, close to his knee. He didn’t quite know why he did that, but he didn’t pull his hand away, and George didn’t move away from the touch.

The demon pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, instead watching George out of the corner of his eye occasionally while he tried to focus on the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	33. Chapter Thirty Three - Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- A6d does exist during this chapter and chapters ahead. When I wrote this chapter in George's POV (Falling for You), the drama that happened hadn't happened just yet.  
> A6d, in this series, isn't like how he is in real life. I understand if any of you don't like him at all because of what happened, but he does exist in this story, but, again, he isn't really like how he is in real life. It's a persona, you know?

A couple days later, George was fast asleep beside Dream on the bed. He had been asleep for about an hour, and Dream hadn’t moved that entire time, as to not wake the angel from his sleep. After all, he had looked so peaceful, a soft smile present on his face.

Dream sighed to himself as he heard his phone vibrate, picking it up to see that Bad had messaged the group chat asking if everyone wanted to come over for the night. Sapnap had already responded, saying he could go. The demon watched the conversation for a bit as Bad said Sapnap could come over any time now, and was now trying to get Dream to answer.

  
  


_ Bad: Hi Dream! :D _

_ Bad: can you and George come too?? _

_ Dream: hold on gotta ask george _

_ Sapnap: Simp _

  
  


Dream rolled his eyes as he glanced down at George, who still seemed so peaceful laying beside him. A small smile came across his face.

“Hey, George? George, dude, wake up,” George grumbled quietly as Dream grabbed his arm, gently shaking him awake. “George, I swear-”

“I’m up,” He groaned, opening his eyes. Dream smiled at him, feeling his heart swell at the sight of George so sleepy. “What do you want?”

“It was sent to the group chat, but Skeppy and Bad are inviting us to come over for the night,” Dream explained, handing George his phone so he could read through the conversation. “Sapnap’s going. Obviously Bad and Skeppy will be there.”

“Are we going?” George handed back Dream his phone, and he couldn’t help but smile more as George covered his eyes with his arm. He really did feel bad for having to wake the poor angel up, but seeing George so sleepy in the middle of the day made it a little worth it.

“Well, do you want to?” He asked. “We don’t have to go. After all, your arm-”

“My arm’s fine, Dream,” The shorter male laughed out, carefully sitting up. “It doesn’t even hurt when I move it.” George moved his arm, wincing a bit as he did. Dream raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“What was that about it not hurting?”

“Shut up,” The angel rolled his eyes and stood up. “It doesn’t hurt as bad anymore. I’ll be fine- we should go.”

“Okay, well, we’re free to come over any time,” Dream said as he ran a hand through his hair. George giggled quietly, a soft smile coming to his face- and Dream couldn’t help but melt a little at the sight. “You should probably wear something to cover up your arm, though. Just so they don’t get too worried.” George nodded as he headed over to the closet.

“Wait, fuck-” Dream tilted his head in confusion as George cursed, turning back around to face him. “I- your hoodie. That was your favorite hoodie, wasn’t it?-”

“Huh? Oh!” Dream laughed. “Yeah-”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I probably completely ruined it, and-”

“George, calm down,” Dream couldn’t help but laugh harder, gently pushing past George to look through his closet. “It’s okay. Look, I have another one.” Dream held up another hoodie that was exactly the same. He had this one as a backup, of sorts- he only wasn’t, and hadn’t been, wearing it because… well, he didn’t really know.

“Why do you-”

“I have two so I can wear it when the other one is washing,” Dream put the hoodie in George’s arms. “I’m going to try and get the other one fixed, which shouldn’t be too hard- so don’t worry.”

“I’m still sorry,” George muttered, looking down at the hoodie for a moment before looking back at Dream. “Wait… why did you hand me this?” Dream felt his heart skip a beat anxiously in his chest.

“You seem to like it a lot,” The demon scratched the back of his neck, looking away from the other male. He could already feel his cheeks warming up. “Besides, it- it looks better on you.” Out of the corner of Dream’s eye, he saw George’s cheeks turn a light pink as he scoffed, slipping the hoodie on.

“Well, um- thanks-” George smiled at him, and he smiled back. “Uh… when are we going?”

“Anytime, really,” Dream shrugged. “Unless you don’t want to or you want to do something first, we can go now?” George hummed softly as he walked back towards Dream’s bed. He picked up his phone and put it away in his pocket.

“Let’s go now.”

  
  
  


“Dream! George!” Bad said with a smile as he opened up the door, glancing between the two. George chuckled quietly and waved. Just before Dream and George had walked out of his apartment, Skeppy had texted the group chat telling everyone to wear onesies, or just something comfortable. The two of them decided their clothes were comfortable enough and left- however, Bad was wearing a onesie. A duck onesie.

“Hey, Ba-” George started but squeaked as Bad hugged him quickly. Dream noticed how tense George got with the touch, even though it only lasted a second or two. Bad didn’t seem to notice, though- practically jumping up and down like he was a ten year old who had too much coffee.

“Sorry!” Bad giggled out, standing off to the side to let them come in- which they did. “I’m so happy you guys decided to come! I know it was such short notice, we should have said something sooner, but-” Dream burst out laughing, causing George to glance up at him curiously.

“How many energy drinks did you drink before this, dude?” Bad huffed in response, crossing his arms across his chest.

“None-”

“He drank one,” Skeppy slipped into the conversation with a smirk, appearing beside his boyfriend. Skeppy wrapped an arm around Bad’s waist, pulling the other male close to him. For a moment, Dream felt an urge to do the same with George- but, surprisingly, he held himself back. “But be happy I stopped him from drinking another.” Skeppy seemed to be wearing the exact same onesie as Bad. That fact made Dream smile a little.

“I was not going to-”

“Bad, hush- the grown ups are talking.” Bad blinked a couple times before he threw his arms in the air.

“I’m  _ older _ than you, Skeppy!” He grumbled out, glaring down at Skeppy, who simply laughed. Dream and George joined in the laughter, which only seemed to make Bad even more angry.

“Oh, to not be the fifth wheel…” Dream glanced over at Sapnap, who was sitting on the couch next to someone Dream didn’t recognize. The demon glanced over at George to see if he seemed to know the other person, but he looked just as confused as Dream felt.

“You aren’t the  _ only _ fifth wheel,” The person- who had a French accent- laughed out. “I’m here, too!” This person was pretty tall- not nearly as tall as Dream, but he was for sure taller than George by at least a few inches. The French person wore square, black framed glasses that gently rested on the bridge of his nose, deep brown eyes sparkling with joy as he playfully glared at Sapnap.

He had short, fluffy brown hair that sat on the top of his head, curling ever so slightly at the ends- it was actually swept off to the side to keep it from getting in his eyes. He had a slight beard, and he wore a simple, slightly too large black hoodie and black sweatpants- somewhat similar to what Sapnap liked to wear.

“Oh! George, Dream,” Dream looked over at Bad, who clapped once as he spoke. A smile was on his face as he pointed over to the male with the French accent. “That over there is Vincent- you can also call him A6d. And over there is Dylan, but just call him Mega.” Dream glanced over to the other male, who sat in the corner. He waved a little at them. How did Dream not notice him before?

Mega was curled in on himself in the corner, and Dream couldn’t quite tell how tall he was. He seemed pretty short, but that’s all he could tell. He had short- yet still longer than A6d’s- brown hair that fell in front of his bright blue eyes, almost covering them completely. He had vitiligo- and it split his face in half with two different skin tones, his left being darker than the right.

His mouth was covered by a bright green scarf, the ends of which hung behind his back. He wore a striped blue sweater, and black pants.

“He’s mute, just letting you know,” Skeppy paused for a moment before a smirk came across his face. “And he’s an asshole.”

“Skeppy!” Bad yelled, glaring at his boyfriend. Dream watched as Mega only lifted one of his hands, flipping off Skeppy- making Bad gasp. “Mega!” Dream laughed at the two interacting, almost doubling over with a wheeze.

“Hope you don’t mind that we invited people you don’t know.” Skeppy said, and Dream simply shrugged.

“It’s alright,” Dream looked over to the angel at his side, who smiled and giggled softly. Dream felt his heart swell. “What’re we doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	34. Chapter Thirty Four - Jealousy

“Guys, we should do something other than watch old, shitty movies-” Dream spoke up once the credits to a movie started playing, getting interrupted by Bad yelling ‘language’ at him. The demon saw George look over at him out of the corner of his eye.

“What else should we do? We already played minecraft for, like, two hours,” Skeppy waved a hand around in the air while he spoke, his other arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. “And I don’t feel like playing more right now, personally.” Everyone was quiet for a few moments, and Dream was going through a list of things they could all do together. Then, suddenly an idea hit him, and he stood up.

“Let’s play spin the bottle.” He smirked, glancing over at George for a second. Playing spin the bottle with the group would, first of all, be straight up hilarious- and second of all, he had the chance to kiss George, depending on how long they play for.

It seemed like Sapnap knew exactly why Dream had suggested spin the bottle because, without any warning, Sapnap had burst out laughing, like he had just heard the funniest joke ever. Dream narrowed his eyes on the Texan, who quieted down after a moment- but there was a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“...What’s spin the bottle?” Now Skeppy was standing at Bad’s innocent question, a smirk on his face.

“Okay, yeah, we’re playing spin the bottle,” Skeppy walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. After a few moments of hearing cupboards open and close, Skeppy came back with an empty wine bottle. “Everyone on the floor, sit in a circle.”

Without a word from anyone, everyone did just that. Dream sat down on George’s left side, Sapnap sitting on George’s right. On Dream’s other side was Skeppy, then Bad, then A6d. Mega didn’t move from his corner, where he had only gotten up a couple times. Skeppy playfully glared at Mega.

“Aw, Mega, are you too much of a chicken to play this game with us?” Mega simply pulled out his phone and typed something in, putting his phone down. Just as he set it down, Skeppy’s phone vibrated. He took it out and started laughing. “Okay, whatever, fuck you.”

“Language!”

“You don’t have to play. We don’t want you playing with us anyway.”

“Skeppy, don’t be mean-” Skeppy only snickered in response to Bad, wrapping his arm back around the males waist. Dream heard George sigh quietly, and the demon couldn’t help but smile more as he noticed George scooting closer to him.

“Okay- Dream, since you suggested it, you’re going first.” Dream shrugged and took the bottle.

“Fine by me.” Dream quickly spun the bottle on the floor, and if Dream was silently hoping for it to land on George, he’d never tell. Bad spoke up once more as it spun around.

“What are the rules? What’s happening?”

“You’ll see when the bottle stops-” Just as Skeppy finished talking, the bottle had stopped, pointing at Bad. Dream tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart. After all, he still had plenty of chances to get George. “Okay, well, nevermind then. Basically you and Dream have to kiss now.”

“Oh, okay,” Dream blinked in surprise at how okay Bad seemed with this- and everyone else seemed to have the same reaction, even Mega, who looked up from his phone with his eyebrows furrowed in pure confusion.

Dream didn’t move, so Bad smiled and scooted forward a bit- everyone was just close enough that no one had to get up to do this. The other male leaned in, only to press his lips against Dream’s forehead.

“No, Bad-” Skeppy laughed, face palming at his boyfriend's innocence. Bad only tilted his head to the side. “It’s- okay, just for reference next time- a  _ kiss _ kiss. Not that.” Bad stared at Skeppy for a few seconds before it seemed to click in his mind, his face flushing a dark pink. Everyone in the circle burst out laughing.

“Oh-” Bad pulled his onesie hoodie over his face, Skeppy pulling the other into his side, still laughing.

“Okay, who’s going next? George or me?” Skeppy asked, and Dream pushed the bottle over to Skeppy. He could feel someone's- more than likely Sapnap’s- eyes on him, probably questioning in his head why Dream didn’t hand it to George, but Dream didn’t bother to look over at him. Instead, he watched as Skeppy smirked and spun the bottle without a word- spinning it much faster than Dream had. “Yes!” Skeppy yelled out as it landed on Bad.

Without any warning for anyone, Skeppy practically jumped on his boyfriend, knocking him down to the ground with their lips pressed together.

“Whoa, holy shit, get a room-” Sapnap laughed, covering his eyes- and everyone else joined in. After a moment, Skeppy and Bad pulled away from each other, Bad’s face flushed a bright red.

“L-language!” Bad glared at Sapnap for a moment before looking back at Skeppy, the two of them staring at each other with the most lovesick looks. Dream’s heart melted a little at the sweetness between them.

  
  
  


A few spins later, and it was Sapnap’s turn. George hadn’t been kissed by anyone yet- which, Dream was happy for, for the most part… but that would change soon, since George was going after Sapnap.

Sapnap had glanced around at the group for a moment before spinning the bottle. While it spun, Dream noticed how Sapnap looked over at A6d for a split second, and he couldn’t help but smirk at that. Then that smirk fell as soon as the bottle stopped.

“Oh, George~” Sapnap purred out, looking at George with a wiggle of his eyebrows. The bottle had landed on George. Dream could already feel his heart aching, his blood boiling a little- but it was only made worse when Sapnap had the audacity to fucking  _ look _ at the demon, knowing full well Dream was jeal-

Dream glared at the Texan, who only smirked and looked back at George.

“Come here and kiss me~” Sapnap, when George didn’t move for another couple seconds,  _ grabbed _ George’s hoodie and  _ pulled _ him forward, pressing a quick kiss to the angel’s lips. Dream bit back a growl as Sapnap burst out laughing afterwards, where George sat still for a while before sitting back down on his legs. Dream hardly noticed that George looked at him afterwards, he was too busy glaring at a smug Sapnap.

“Okay, it’s your turn now.” Sapnap chuckled out as he passed the bottle over to George, who silently spun the bottle. Dream moved his eyes away from Sapnap and glared down at the bottle as it spun instead. He was surprised that he hadn’t changed forms- even now, when he was still angry- but he always did have a little more control over it than a lot of other demons, even from the beginning.

Dream didn’t even realize George had finished his turn until the bottle was passed over to him. He stared at it for a moment, blinking, before he finally spun it again.

  
  
  


Now it was Sapnap’s second turn, and his smirk had yet to leave his face. Dream could still feel his blood boiling under his skin, but he felt calmer now. The demon glanced over to George from time to time during all of this, but he seemed alright.

The kisses of each turn didn’t last all that long, maybe a couple seconds at most. No one really said much, but occasionally someone- or a few people- would laugh, or say something to everyone in the group, but nothing else. But Dream was okay with that.

Sapnap spun the bottle, and Dream watched it spin without a word. He bit his tongue as it started to slow down, hoping that, beyond everything, the universe didn’t hate him enough to have Sapnap get George again.

And luckily for Dream, it didn’t land on George. It landed on A6d.

Dream smirked as the two of them looked at each other, both having subtle blushes on their faces as they leaned in. Dream’s smirk only grew as the two both clearly hesitated for a second before pulling away, staring at each other again.

Oh, Dream would have fun with that.

“Are you two  _ lovebirds _ done?” He said, causing the two to sit back down without a word. Sapnap glared at Dream for a moment before passing the bottle to George, and Dream couldn’t keep his smirk off his face.

  
  
  
  


The bottle was passed around the whole group a few more times, and to say Dream was a little upset was a  _ big _ understatement.

He had kissed everyone in the circle once, other than George. He kissed Bad three times now, and Sapnap twice, while everyone else but George was just once. It had almost landed on George a couple times, but it never did, and Dream was annoyed with it. That, and with the fact that he’s had to kiss Bad three times now. Not that it was a bad thing, but he was a little sick of it.

And now it was his turn again. He quickly spun the bottle, pretty much already giving up on the chance to kiss George. Speaking of George, Dream couldn’t look any time George had to kiss someone. His heart ached at the sight, and if he were a little jealous, he’d never tell.

“Oh, fuck you!” Dream threw his arms into the air as the bottle landed on Bad for the  _ fourth _ time. Bad had yelled ‘language’ at him, but the demon didn’t pay any attention to that. Instead, he focused on what he just barely heard George mutter from beside him.

“Please.”

Dream froze up at it, putting his arms back down to his sides as he looked over at George, noticing how red the others cheeks were as he stared back. Everyone around them was silent, but Dream had a feeling no one else heard it. If anyone else did, it would have been Sapnap.

Dream felt his face flush as he truly realized what George said, his jaw dropped a little in shock. He wouldn’t have expected George to say that- in fact, if either of them were to say it, Dream would have expected himself to respond that way, not George. It didn’t exactly seem like something he would say, but… Dream wasn’t complaining.

“Um… Are you two okay?” Dream and George looked over at Bad.

“Yup!” Dream quickly said, giving Bad a quick kiss before sitting back down on the ground. He could hear Sapnap snickering as the Texan held a hand to his mouth, clearly trying to mask it. Dream bit his tongue, trying to calm down his blush- which he was sure was bright red.

“How about we play a different game?” A6d suggested. Though Dream didn’t exactly want to- he still never had the chance to kiss George-, he silently agreed with everyone else. “What about… truth or dare?”

“What a school girl req- ow! Bad- what was that for?” Skeppy jumped as Bad poked a finger into his side.

“Be nice.” Skeppy rolled his eyes, but a loving smile came across his face.

“Fine, let’s play truth or dare, or, whatever.”

  
  
  


Truth or dare was boring, to say the least. Dream found it a little amusing at first, but he was starting to get tired. It seemed like everyone else was getting tired, too- considering the fact that everyone kept giggling at the stupidest stuff.

George had stopped playing a couple minutes ago, and Dream was considering joining him on the couch. He didn’t really think about it for very long, telling the others he was done before he got up and sat beside George, who seemed just as bored as him.

The angel beside him yawned quietly as he stared out the window, and Dream smiled a little to himself. Sleepy George was adorable.

“Tired?” Dream muttered softly as he scooted a bit closer to George, who nodded at the question.

“Yeah. I’m going to be right back, okay?” Dream hummed softly as George stood up, quickly stretching before heading into the bathroom. The demon sighed to himself, quietly watching as the four stopped playing. Bad, Skeppy, and A6d all went to the kitchen, but Sapnap stayed behind, standing in the middle of the living room as he stretched.

Dream smirked and stood up, walking over to Sapnap, who smirked back at him.

“So, you and A6d, huh?” Dream watched as Sapnap rolled his eyes at that.

“Whatever,” Sapnap’s smirk seemed to grow. “Oh, by the way- thought you’d like to know, kissing George was pretty great.” Dream’s smirk fell as he glared at the Texan.

“Shut up.”

“I know you just wanted to play so you could kiss George,” Sapnap shrugged as he spoke. “Bet you’re pretty upset you didn’t get to, but I got to a couple times.”

“And what if I am?” Dream crossed his arms across his chest.

“You’re so  _ jealous _ !” Sapnap laughed, but the mischievous glint in his eyes never faded. “Never took you as the jealous type, Dreamy.”

“I’m  _ not _ jealous. And don’t call me that.”

“What, only George can call you that?”

“He’s never even called me that.” Dream muttered.

“And you are  **_so_ ** jealous, don’t pretend you aren’t.”

“Shut up, Sapnap.”

“Aw, what if George knew just how jealous you were?” Dream bit his tongue. “Wait until I tell-” Before Sapnap could finish his sentence, Dream shoved him against the wall, basically towering over him. The Texan still had a huge smirk on his face as Dream practically growled at him.

“Bet you wish I was George right now, don’t you?” Sapnap slyly said, and Dream was almost one hundred percent sure the guy had a death wish at the moment. The demon shoved him against the wall harder, about ready to push his arm into Sapnap’s throat.

“ _ Bet you wish I was A6d right now,  _ **_huh_ ** _? _ ” Sapnap’s smirk finally fell at that, his face flushing a dark pink as his eyes widened at that.

“I wouldn’t mind that, either~” A6d purred from the kitchen, a slight smirk on his face. The French male started to laugh as Sapnap blushed harder, pushing Dream off of him. Dream huffed, turning to walk back to the couch, only for his heart to stop for a good few seconds. He froze up as he locked eyes with George, whose jaw was dropped and was flushed a bright red.

_ Fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a jealous gay Dream
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	35. Chapter Thirty Five - Gift

Dream felt the anger he felt towards Sapnap easily disappear within seconds, staring in George’s eyes. He could feel his cheeks starting to flush already as George let out a quiet giggle.

The angel in front of him stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak, but… well, Dream  _ really _ didn’t feel like having George tease him at the moment- there was absolutely  _ no _ way George wouldn’t tease him. So, before George could speak, Dream walked over and hid his face in the shorter males good shoulder, making George squeak instead.

Why Dream hadn’t just walked away and avoided George all together, he didn’t really know- this was just the first thing he thought of doing.

“D-Dream?” George stuttered. Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist and pulled him closer to him, wondering if George could feel his heart beating hard against his chest, or if he could feel how hot his cheeks were at the moment. “Dream, are you-”

“Shut up.” Dream said, muffled by George’s shoulder.

Dream could  _ not _ believe that just happened.

He was, again, surprised that he hadn’t gone into his demon form when Sapnap started to bother him again, but he didn’t really think about that. Instead, his mind was on the reaction that George had.

George had definitely heard the last few things they said to each other- there was no way he didn’t, with that response. Dream hoped George hadn’t heard Sapnap’s comment,  _ bet you wish I was George right now, don’t you? _ But his hopes weren’t all that high.

“Stupid fucking Sapnap…” Dream grumbled to himself, feeling his heart skip a beat as George giggled softly, practically right into his ear.

“Are you okay, Clay?” Again, the demon felt his heart skip a beat or two in his chest. Dream paused for a moment before responding.

“Yeah, sorry,” Dream hesitantly pulled away from George, looking off to the side rather than George. As much as he’d love to stare into George’s eyes, he just couldn’t. “Uh-”

“Okay,  _ lovebirds _ ,” Sapnap snickered as he came out of the kitchen, Skeppy, Bad, and A6d following beside him. Dream almost immediately felt his anger rush back over him. “Are you two-”

“Sapnap, I swear, I will rip your throat out and feed it to my cat.” Silence came over the group for a moment.

“...Okay, rude, I was just asking if you two are done.” Dream let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair to try and calm himself down a little. It wasn’t really helping- in fact, the thing that helped him actually calm down a little was George stepping slightly closer to him, their hands brushing against each other for a second.

“Whatever, yeah,” Dream muttered, hoping he at least  _ sounded _ calmer than before. “Are we going to sleep?”

  
  


Ten minutes later, everyone was laying on the floor somewhat near each other- other than Mega, who had left because he didn’t want to stay the night. Dream had George by his side, the angels back facing him.

Skeppy and Bad were cuddling together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Bad already seemed pretty much passed out, his head laying against Skeppy’s chest while Skeppy was quietly muttering to him, running a hand through his boyfriends hair.

Sapanp and A6d were pretty much in a corner, turned to face each other as they quietly talked about things Dream couldn’t hear. They would giggle from time to time, making Dream smile to himself.

Dream wanted nothing more than to wrap his whole body around George and hold him close to his chest and fall asleep like that, but held himself back. He was absolutely exhausted, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he felt awake.

So instead of actively trying to fall asleep, Dream let his mind wander while he kept his eyes closed. As usual, most of his thoughts, if not all, were about George and pretty much everything that happened that night.

Despite having so many chances, Dream never had the bottle land on George in spin the bottle. George was  _ literally _ the only one he didn’t get to kiss- other than Mega, but he didn’t count because he wasn’t in the game.

What had he done to make the universe hate him  _ this _ much?

Dream snapped back into reality as he heard George groan quietly from beside him, pulling the blanket, which they shared, up a little. The demon turned onto his side, facing George’s back as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander again.

  
  


Dream still couldn’t fall asleep sometime later, but everything had gone quiet. There was no soft laughter coming from Sapnap and A6d’s corner, and there was no muttering from Skeppy. The only sounds Dream could hear were George’s quiet breathing, his own breathing, and the wind outside, whistling through the trees.

He sighed quietly to himself, hesitating for just a moment before wrapping an arm around George. Dream felt his heart melt a little as he felt George lean into him a little, a soft smile coming to his face.

“Is anyone up?” Dream opened his eyes at the quiet whisper from the corner of the room. He knew immediately that it was Sapnap, and he almost stayed quiet and pretended to sleep, but figured that maybe talking would pass the time.

“Yeah.” Dream whispered back. “Did A6d fall asleep on you?” He heard Sapnap chuckle quietly.

“Yeah, he did.” Dream hummed quietly in response, hugging George closer to him subconsciously. “Spooning George over there, Dream?” Dream rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” Sapnap only laughed, and the two fell into silence for a bit.

“Hey, dude. I’m sorry I pissed you off earlier,” The Texan muttered. “I didn’t really expect you to get that upset.”

“You’re all good,” Dream responded. “I’m sorry for getting so upset. I don’t know why I did get so upset.”

“I’m telling you, you were jealous.” Sapnap told him. “You-” Dream held his breath and Sapnap went silent as George shuffled in his sleep, flipping onto his other side- which Dream lifted his arm up to let him do so.

George was now facing him, still clearly asleep because he would  _ never _ actively cuddle into Dream’s chest, hiding his face there as he wrapped his own arm around Dream. The demon felt his face flush immediately at this, hearing Sapnap cackle from his corner.

“Aw, look at you two.” Dream rolled his eyes again, setting his chin on top of George’s head, making it so now he could see Sapnap- though it was dark, Dream could see the smirk he had on his face. “Being all cuddly and shit.”

“Shut up,” Dream glared. “Simpnap.”

“ _ Simpnap _ ??” He repeated in a whisper-yell. “I’m not a simp!  _ You’re _ the simp.”

“At least I admit to it,” Dream shrugged. “You’re such a big simp for A6d, dude. I’m not blind, I know love when I see it.”

“Uh-huh…” Why Sapnap seemed so suspicious of that, Dream wasn’t sure. The two of them fell into silence again, Dream’s mind starting to wander again.

“Hey, Sapnap?” Dream spoke up, hearing him hum softly in response. “I… I need your opinion on something. On- on a gift for George.”

“Why do you need  _ my _ opinion?” Sapnap questioned.

“I just want your opinion…”

“If it’s finally manning up and kissing George, it’s a good gift.” Dream scoffed at that.

“No. I’m not kissing him.”

“Then what is it?” Dream sighed.

“You know how George is colorblind, right?” Sapnap hummed, and Dream could barely see him nod in the dark. “I’m- I’m thinking about getting him glasses that’ll help him see red and green.” Sapnap gasped loudly, making Dream flinch- it had been so quiet.

“What?? No way, that’s-” Dream felt his heart beat faster as George cuddled close to him.

“Dude, shut up!” Dream whisper-yelled to the Texan. “You’re being so loud, you’re going to wake everyone up-”

“Well, I’m sorry,” Sapnap muttered with a roll of his eyes. “But oh my god, are you actually going to?”

“I don’t know yet,” The taller male carefully pulled George closer to him. “I feel like maybe it’s too much…”

“Dude, he would  _ love _ it, I’m sure of it.” Dream laid there with George in his arms, quietly debating in his head. Sapnap could be right- George could enjoy having them. And even if he didn’t… he didn’t have to wear them at all. Dream sighed softly.

“I’ll do it.”

“Fuck yes!”

“Language…” Dream and Sapnap started chuckling at Bad’s grumpy, tired voice, clearly not even fully awake. Dream felt a little bad about it, but he seemed fine.

“I’ll have to do some research first,” Dream muttered. “But I’ll… I’ll get them for him.”

“Good.” Sapnap smiled. Dream smiled back, yawning quietly.

“Okay, I’m going to try and go to bed.” He told Sapnap, already closing his eyes. “Try not to stare at A6d all night.”

“I-” Dream smirked. “Whatever. Goodnight.”

“G’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	36. Chapter Thirty Six - Morning Dares

“Hey, Dream,” Dream opened his eyes, glancing over at Skeppy, who was smirking at him. It was now the morning, and everyone but George was awake- though Dream had only woken up about five minutes ago. He was still wrapped around George, the angel’s face hidden in his chest. “Bet you won’t wake George up and tell him to hold your hand.” Dream raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Just freak out a little so he’ll hold your hand,” Skeppy said. “It’ll be funny!”

“You’re so mean, Skeppy,” Bad muttered, though there was a soft smile on his face. The demon rolled his eyes at Skeppy, looking down at George, who seemed so peaceful laying there with their legs intertwined. Dream took in a deep breath.

“George, George! Wake up!” Dream gently, but firmly, shook the shorter male, making George open his eyes in surprise. Dream already felt bad for waking him up, but… well, at least he got to see tired George. Tired George was cute. “George! Quick, hold my hand!” Much to Dream’s surprise, George laced their fingers together. He could feel his cheeks heating up a little.

“What- what’s happening?” The angel grumbled, blinking a few times. Dream, along with everyone else in the room, burst out laughing, tilting his head back. He wasn’t quite wheezing- and he was pretty sure he wasn’t actually laughing as hard as everyone else.

“I’m sorry, George-” The demon chuckled, meeting George’s eyes. He felt his heart jump into his throat. Seeing George with his hair sticking up randomly, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Dream could see just how tired George was, and it was so fucking  _ cute _ . “I just- I just wanted to see if you’d do it.”

“...So nothing’s happening?” Dream laughed again at George’s question.

“Nothing’s happening,” He confirmed. George blinked at him a couple times before laying back down on the floor, curling his legs up towards his chest- he was curling up into a ball, like a cat. “George- you gotta wake up.”

“Make me.” The angel muttered, closing his eyes. A smirk came across Dream’s face as he came up with an idea. He slowly stood up, being careful to not make any noises. Once he was standing, he pulled George up by his hand.

However, Dream didn’t realize just how hard he pulled George forward. George basically flew towards him, hitting his chest. Confidence started to rise up in Dream as George hesitantly looked up at him. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Dream watched as George’s face flushed a bright pink, and the demon couldn’t help but smirk more, wrapping an arm around George’s waist to pull him closer. Dream’s other hand still held George’s.

“Are you awake now, Georgie?” Dream whispered, watching as George shuttered. The angel let go of his hand, much to his dismay, but it was okay- especially when George was clearly attempting to push him away. He had put a hand on Dream’s chest. Dream only chuckled at that.

“Get a room, you two!” Sapnap snickered out, and Dream turned to the Texan, playfully glaring at him. He let go of George.

“You and A6d didn’t get a room last night,” Dream purred, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Didn’t count you as the loud type, Sapnap~” Sapnap’s face turned a bright red as Skeppy and George burst into laughter. Bad only tilted his head to the side, clearly confused.

“Oh, I didn’t either~” A6d responded, wrapping an arm around Sapnap’s shoulders.

“We didn’t even-  _ what _ ?!” Sapnap groaned. “We were literally just  _ talking _ ! Not-” Skeppy was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground because he couldn’t support himself anymore. There were even  _ tears _ in his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

“God, you’re almost as easy to tease as George,” Dream laughed, wrapping an arm around George’s waist. He couldn’t help but smile as a small, adorable squeak came from the short angel. “And that’s kind of embarrassing. George is  _ so _ easy to tease.”

“What?! No I’m not-” Dream glanced down at him, raising an eyebrow. Did George really think he  _ wasn’t _ easy to embarrass and make blush? George seemed to realize how wrong he was, considering he looked away, grumbling something to himself.

“Okay, guys,” Dream glanced over to Bad, who was helping Skeppy get up. “Me and Skeppy are going to go get food-”

“What? I didn’t say I was going-”

“-What do you all want?”

  
  
  


After about ten minutes of people talking over each other, Bad and Skeppy were out the door with a list of what everyone wanted. That left Dream, George, Sapnap, and A6d at the house… and what did they decide to do while those two were gone?

“Okay, and we  _ all _ have one chicken out, okay?” Sapnap looked at everyone in the group, who all nodded. Sapnap cleared his throat. Dream tapped his fingers on his leg, wondering what Sapnap had up his sleeve with suggesting they play truth or dare again. After all, Bad- the most innocent person Dream had ever met in his life- wasn’t there anymore. So who knew what he had planned. “George, truth or dare?”

Dream looked over at George, who had a deer caught in the headlights look on his face for a second. Sapnap had a small, subtle smirk on his face as he waited for George to respond. George took in a deep breath.

“Truth.”

“Aw, come on, not starting off strong?” Dream snickered, earning an elbow into his side. He laughed.

“Okay, George,” Sapnap adjusted himself on the ground, his smirk growing. “Have you ever…………… cheated on a test?”

“...That’s it?” George questioned, to which Sapnap only laughed.

“Dude, I’m not gonna start it off weird. Answer the question!”

“Yes, when I was in middle school,” Dream was actually a little surprised with that- he expected George to be too much of a good kid to do that. Sapnap, like the fourteen year old girl he was, ‘ooo’d at George's answer. Dream rolled his eyes as George looked between him and A6d. “Dream, truth or dare?”

“I’m not a bitch. Dare,” Dream smirked at the angel. “Do your worst,  _ shortie _ .”

“Okay, this isn’t bad, but it’s going to be funny, hopefully,” George let out a small giggle, and immediately Dream felt his heart swell at the sound. “Pretend to be Sapnap for the next two minutes.” As soon as George finished speaking, Dream quickly stood up and laid himself in the French males lap, holding one of his hands to his forehead dramatically.

“ _ Oh, A6d, you’re so hot, speak to me in French!~” _ Dream tried to pull off his best Sapnap impression, trying to hold in a laugh as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. “ _ A6d, I just met you, but I think I’m in lo- _ ”

“Dream, what the fuck?!” Sapnap was obviously trying to pretend to be angry, but the Texan started to laugh by the end of his sentence. George chuckled quietly, too.

“What, is it not accurate enough?” Dream smirked, looking over to George. “George! Is it not accurate?”

“Not accurate enough.” George burst out laughing as Sapnap threw his hands into the air, and Dream smiled a little. George’s laugh was absolutely adorable, and he was glad to hear that he seemed to be enjoying himself. “-Dream, I’m just going to say your two minutes are up.” Dream blinked, wondering what he had missed from zoning out for a moment.

“Aw, dang,” Dream got out of A6d’s lap and sat back down by George. If George had noticed that he sat just a little closer to George than he did before, he didn’t say anything. “But- A6d, truth or dare?”

  
  


This went on for another fifteen minutes, all without that much happening. Most of the truths and dares were pretty stupid, like Sapnap making George eat a spoonful of ketchup, but they were all harmless and pretty funny.

...But then things to a bit of a turn.

“Dream, truth or dare?” Sapnap asked with a smile, much too innocent for Dream’s liking. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he smirked.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss George.” And just like that, all the confidence that Dream had before crumbled away. He stared at Sapnap, who only snickered and smirked. He knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing, and Dream hated it.

Dream hesitantly looked over at George, who looked back at him with a look Dream didn’t know. It looked to be a mix of anxiety and something else, but the demon couldn’t place it. He glanced down to George’s lips for hardly a second, feeling his heart racing in his chest. Every second felt like a year passing by.

He could kiss George here, and if the angel got upset or hated it, he could blame it on the dare. But… the moment wasn’t right, it wasn’t a good time. Dream wasn’t sure if there ever would be a good time, but this wasn’t it… was it?

“...I, uh,” Dream looked away from George, his cheeks warming up. It wasn’t the right moment- it wouldn’t end well. There was no way it could. “...I can’t.”

“What? You’re using your-”

“Yes,” Dream hadn’t meant to use such a harsh tone on Sapnap, but he couldn’t change it now. “A6d, truth or dare?” He quickly said, trying to change the topic before anyone could ask him why he was using his skip. Out of the corner of Dream’s eye, he could see George glancing at the ground. He put a smirk on his face.

“Uh, dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Sapnap.” And while Dream sort of expected A6d to do the dare, he was still surprised when the two made eye contact before A6d smiled, launching himself at Sapanp. The force of the jump knocked Sapnap down to the ground as the two kissed, Sapnap in pure shock for a few moments before he kissed back.

Dream looked away as soon as Sapnap wrapped his arms around the French man's neck, instead looking at the door as it started to open.

“Nope!” Skeppy yelled as he walked into the room, seeing A6d on top of Sapnap, kissing. He grabbed onto Bad, who was right behind him, and started to push him back out the door, ignoring his boyfriends questions.

Dream grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the two, who pulled away from each other, panting softly as they glared at the demon.

“Bad and Skeppy are back.” He told them, watching them both blush as they seemed to realize what just happened. They both quickly got up, sitting a few feet away from each other, seeming to be thinking.

George laughed from beside Dream, getting up to walk towards the front door. Dream smiled, glancing over to Sapnap, who was already looking at him. He smirked at the Texan, who flipped him off. He did the same back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven - Thunder and Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo time for me to put up a bunch of chapters again

“Thanks for having us,” Dream smiled at Bad as he and George walked out of Bad and Skeppy’s house. “That was really fun.”

“Of course! We gotta do it again some time,” Bad giggled out, waving to the two as they hopped into the demon's car. “See you guys later!”

“Bye!” Dream and George yelled out in unison. Once they were both in the car, doors shut, Dream heard George sigh from the passenger seat.

“How’s your shoulder?” Dream asked, starting up his car as he looked over at the angel. He had been worried about George’s shoulder basically the whole time, but there was no good time to ask George how he was doing because everyone was around them.

“It’s good, Dream,” George laughed beside him. “I don’t know why you’re still so worried about it.” Dream opened his mouth to respond, but he quickly shut it, staring at George as he thought about how he could possibly explain why, and just how much, he was worried about George’s shoulder.

“You say that like you  _ couldn’t _ have died,” Dream settled on saying with a sigh, focusing his eyes on the road as he backed out of the driveway. “You’re my best friend, and I watched you get  _ shot _ with an  _ arrow _ . Wouldn’t  _ you _ be worried if your best friend got shot?”

“If you got shot, I  _ would _ be worried,” Dream felt his heart swell at the implication, then deflate a little. “Why do you think I took it for you?” Dream chuckled softly, shaking his head as he watched a few raindrops hit the windshield.

“You’re such an idiot, George.”

  
  


By the time the two had gone inside, it was pouring down rain outside- and windy. The trees shook almost violently with every gust of wind, and the rain felt like ice smacking you in the face. Once the door was shut behind the two of them, Dream frowned a little at the sight of George shivering quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I thought it was supposed to be warm today…” The demon grumbled, mostly to himself as he walked into his bedroom, listening to the trees hitting against the windows.

Dream grabbed a couple blankets- making sure to grab the fluffiest blanket he could for George-, humming to himself quietly. Once he had the blankets, he turned around, jumping in surprise at the sight of George behind him. When had he come in?

“You couldn’t have said anything?” Dream smiled as George laughed, looking a little happier than normal. The demon walked up to George and handed him the fluffiest blanket, which the angel took immediately, wrapping it around his shoulders. “Come on, let’s go to the couch.”

George only hummed in response, and Dream smiled a little more to himself as he walked out into his living room, sitting down on one end of the couch while George sat on the other end. Dream watched as George pulled himself into a ball to fit better under the blanket.

There were no sounds, other than the whistling of wind, trees smacking into the window, and the rain. It was nice, sitting there with George- even if he wished he could hear George’s voice. But George looked so peaceful and happy, all curled up in the blanket.

But that changed after a moment.

George's peaceful expression changed, clearly in thought as he looked away from Dream, instead looking down into his lap. He found himself wondering what George was thinking about, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked away, sighing softly.

“Dream?” George spoke up in a whisper, and Dream immediately felt like something was wrong. He glanced over at George again, seeing that his grip on the blanket had tightened a little. He bit his tongue. The angel had looked so happy just moments ago…

“Yeah, George?” George closed his eyes. “...George?-”

“Can you show me your wings and horns?” George blurted out, taking Dream by surprise. Dream stared at George in confusion, watching as George hesitated before opening his eyes again, meeting Dream’s gaze.

“Are you… sure?” Dream said softly. He wasn’t sure how much of a good idea it was to change forms with George, especially considering the first and last time that happened, George had looked absolutely  _ horrified _ . He didn’t want that for George, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing a look like George gave him before again. “I don’t want to… scare you or make you nervous or anything…”

“I want to get used to it.” George explained simply.

“We can always do this later-”

“Clay.” Dream went silent as George said his name, and the two stared at each other. Dream tried to find anything that said George didn’t actually want to do this, but the angel was almost unreadable at the moment, other than his eyes. He looked nervous, but… determined. “I want to try. I’ll tell you if I want you to change back, okay?”

“...You promise?” Dream finally responded, and George nodded. “And you won’t push yourself too hard?”

“I promise I won’t.” Although something in Dream told him not to, he hesitated for a moment before changing forms. The demon shuffled his wings behind his back, adjusting them slightly to be more comfortable. George already looked so tense.

Dream glanced away from George, hoping maybe that would help him relax, even if it was only a little bit. He couldn’t help but keep glancing over at George, though, who was looking between his horns and wings.

Dream’s tail laid beside him, completely still with anxiety. He wondered what was going through George’s mind, and he wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to scare George by speaking up. He didn’t want to ruin anything. So, he stayed quiet.

…

That was, until George suddenly stood up, letting go of the blanket. Dream looked over at him and was about to speak up and ask if George was alright, but George quickly walked over and placed himself in the demon’s lap, facing towards him. Along the way, the blanket had fallen from his shoulders, but Dream hardly paid any attention to that.

“George?-” Dream was a little tense as George hid his face in his shoulder, completely silent. Dream sat there for a few moments, waiting to see if George would speak up. When he didn’t, Dream did. “Are you okay?” He whispered, earning a quiet hum and a small nod. The angel didn’t move from his shoulder.

George was clearly even more tense from sitting right there, and Dream could just barely feel just how fast George’s heart was beating. Dream wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around George, to protect him and never let go- but he held himself back. That would only scare George more.

The angel, much to Dream’s surprise, seemed to be starting to relax ever so slightly. His breathing was getting a little more even, and his heartbeat seemed to be calming down. Then there was a sudden flash of light coming from outside, followed soon after by a loud rumble that shook the apartment slightly.

George gasped and pulled away from Dream, and the demon felt his heart sink in his chest at the panicked look in George’s eyes. He wasn’t quite sure why George had looked so panicked by the thunder and lightning, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. All he wanted to do was make the angel feel better.

Another crack of thunder made George whimper, and Dream’s heart broke at the sound.

“Geor-”

“Change back. Change back  _ please _ .” At those panicked words, Dream immediately changed back. “I’m sorry, I don’t- I don’t know why I’m so-”

“Hey, George, shh,” Dream smiled a little at George. “Can I hug you?”

“...Please…” George hid his face back in Dream’s shoulder as he spoke. Dream smiled a bit more to himself, wrapping his arms around the shorter male carefully. His heart skipped a beat or two as George curled into him, hugging back.

“You did so good, George,” He whispered, rubbing his hand up and down George’s back. He hoped that would help him calm down and relax a little. “I’m so proud of you. You’re really brave, you know that?” George let out a dry chuckle at that.

“You’re so weird.” He muttered softly. “And me?  _ Brave _ ?”

“Definitely.”

“You’re crazy, too.” Dream laughed a little at that, hugging George a bit tighter. It seemed like the talking was helping a little, so he kept talking.

“I am, but you really are brave. You’re trying so hard to do something you don’t need to do.”

“But I didn’t do it. I don’t know why- I just-” George took in a deep breath. “I can’t.”

“But you tried, and that’s all that matters.” Dream told him. “You tried to push past your fears.” They were quiet for a few moments, Dream waiting for George to say something while they sat wrapped in each other's arms. Another crack of thunder echoed loudly, and Dream felt George tighten his grip.

“You know… there was a thunderstorm going on when I died,” George muttered, just barely loud enough for Dream to hear and understand him. His heart sank in his chest at the quiet confession. “This is the first time I’ve been through one since.” Now it made sense as to why George was so afraid.

Dream held George tighter, hoping that he wasn't holding the angel too tightly- but the angel didn’t say anything, so he figured he was okay. His heart was aching in his chest, wanting nothing more than to go back and be able to protect George from Azazel, from everything bad that happened to him. But he couldn’t change the past- all he could do was try and help George feel better.

“I’m so sorry any of that ever happened to you. I’m sorry you had to go through dying at the hands of him.”

“It’s okay, Dream-”

“No, it’s not.” Dream interrupted George. “If you had never met him, you would still be alive and enjoying your life not as an angel. You wouldn’t be so… scared of anything similar to what you went through.”

“But if I never died, I wouldn’t have met you.” George whispered. Despite the situation, Dream felt his heart jump a little at that. Did meeting Dream really make up for...  _ that _ ? “Sure, everything then sucked, but I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life. Meeting you was, is, and will continue to be the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Dream felt his cheeks flush a little at that, surprised by George’s words. He knew George wasn’t the best at explaining how he felt, so having that was… nice. It made Dream’s heart swell happily that he meant that much to George- meant so much to him that George would even admit to that.

“I love you, George.” Dream didn’t expect much of a response to that, if any at all- and he didn’t. They sat in silence, wrapped in each other's arms. Dream felt George shiver above him, and Dream shifted slightly to reach over and grab the fluffy blanket that had fallen to the ground. George let out a quiet whine as Dream reached over to grab the blanket, and the demon chuckled quietly.

He wrapped the blanket around them before wrapping his arms around George once more, rubbing random shapes into the angels back. George sighed in content, seeming to just melt in his arms. Dream could hear his own heart beating in his chest as he started to hum quietly to fill the silence that fell between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight - Yes

Dream sighed softly to himself, setting his phone down after he checked the time. He didn’t have too much longer until he had to go to work, but George was currently asleep, laying on top of him. The angel had been asleep for about an hour or two now, and the thunderstorm was still going.

He was seriously considering texting his boss that he couldn’t go to work today so he wouldn’t bother George, who seemed so peaceful now, even with the storm in the background. Hesitantly, Dream moved a hand up and carefully ran his fingers through George’s hair, a small smile coming to his face.

Dream felt weird for doing this, especially when George was asleep- but he couldn’t help himself. Besides, even though George  _ was _ asleep, he seemed to be okay with it, sighing softly in his sleep.

The demon put his hand back on George’s back, rubbing shapes there as he debated between work and the angel. Of course, he wanted to go with the angel, but… he did need to go to work. But Dream really didn’t want to leave George alone in the storm- though maybe he could drop him off somewhere?

Dream sighed to himself. As much as he hated the idea of bothering George and waking him up, only to leave him alone, he did need to go to work.

“Georgie, wake up,” He muttered to George, who groaned and hid his face in Dream’s chest. Dream smiled a little to himself. “George, I know you’re comfortable, and you don’t want to move, but I’m going to be late for work.”

“You have work today?” George lifted his head up, meeting Dream’s eyes. Dream felt his heart skip a beat at both the sleepy tone and the peaceful, happy look.

“I do,” Dream sighed again. “I wish I didn’t. I’d rather stay here with you.” Thunder cracked outside, making George jump slightly, clearly a little more awake now.

“Well… You need to make money.” George stood up, stretching as soon as he did. Dream got up soon after, running a hand through his hair. He already missed laying there with George, protecting him from everything he could.

“Yeah, I know,” Dream looked at George up and down. “You think you’ll be okay here by yourself? With the storm?”

“I’ll be okay,” George smiled at him, grabbing the blanket that had fallen to the floor when George stood up. He wrapped it around himself. “I’ll go see Bad and Skeppy, or maybe Sapnap, if I don’t want to be alone.” Dream hummed quietly, walking to his bedroom- knowing George was right behind him.

“I can drop you off while I drive to work, if you’d like?” George shook his head at the offer.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

  
  
  


Dream sighed to himself as he walked up the stairs, running a hand through his hair. He had gotten off work early-  _ very _ early, actually- because he couldn’t focus. His boss talked to him for a couple minutes before telling him to go home and relax, and despite Dream telling them he could still work, he was sent home.

He had a feeling George wasn’t there anymore, gone off to either Bad and Skeppy’s or Sapnap’s- and he was right. When he walked into his apartment, there was no angel in sight, leaving Dream all alone- with Patches, of course.

The demon sat down on the couch with another sigh, though a small smile came to his face as Patches jumped up beside him, rubbing her face against his arm. Dream laughed to himself as Patches laid down on his lap as he pet her, purring loudly at the attention.

“I know, I’m home early,” He muttered to her, a few pitches higher than how he normally spoke. “Did you miss me? When did George leave?”

“Mrrp.” Dream scratched under Patches’ chin.

“You’re so sweet,” Dream turned his attention to his phone as it started to vibrate. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, no longer petting his cat- though she was still purring happily in his lap-. “Huh. Weird. Skeppy never calls me…”

“Hello?” Dream said as he answered the phone, putting it against his ear.

“Dream, important question. Do you like George?” And just like that, Dream felt his heart jump in his chest at the question. His face started to flush as he stared off, trying to think of something to respond with.

It was so unexpected, he just couldn’t say or do anything for a good few seconds, though they felt like years as the call was silent.

The only thing Dream could think of to do was to hang up- so that’s exactly what he did.

“Why did I hang up!” Dream groaned, throwing his phone to the other side of the couch. He covered his warm face with his hands. It was just Skeppy- he could have told Skeppy he loved George!

With a heavy sigh, Dream ran his hands through his hair once more, tapping his leg against the ground. At that, Patches jumped off his lap and sat down on the ground a little ways away, staring up at him like he was crazy.

“Stop judging me,” Dream muttered to his cat, who blinked. “Why’re you staring at me like that?”

“Mrrp.”

“Whatever,” Dream rolled his eyes and stood up, beginning to pace around his living room in an attempt to calm his nerves. Maybe he would talk to Skeppy later and apologize, maybe tell him that he did like George.

…

A few minutes later, Dream grabbed his phone and pulled up his chat with Skeppy.

  
  


_ Dream: Yes _

_ Skeppy: Yes? _

_ Dream: I do _

_ Dream: Just dont tell George _

_ Dream: Please _

_ Skeppy: Can i tell Bad????? _

_ Dream: So long as neither of you tell George _

_ Skeppy: Fuck yes!!! _

  
  


Dream ran his hand through his hair again, sighing to himself. He could see Patches watching him as he continued to pace around the living room to calm himself down. He couldn’t believe he had just told Skeppy- even though he knew Skeppy, and Bad, would be more than accepting of it.

Honestly, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Skeppy asked him that because he already knew he liked George. He would have been even less surprised if Sapnap had let that slip to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine - Not Fair

After some time of pacing around his apartment, Dream finally sat back down with a sigh, listening to the sound of rain hitting against the windows. The rain had slowed down sometime while Dream had been pacing, but it started to rain even harder after a few minutes- though the thunderstorm had ended a while ago.

Dream lifted his head at the sound of the front door, immediately a smile coming to his face. The demon stood up and looked over at the door, a soaking wet, shivering George staring back at him.

“George!” Dream walked over to George. “Oh my god, you walked in  _ that _ ? Why didn’t you call me?!”

“I thought the rain was stopping,” The angel laughed, wrapping his arms around himself. “And I wasn’t sure if you were off work yet.” Dream sighed, gently taking one of George’s hands into his own, bringing him over to the couch.

“You’re going to end up catching a cold.” Dream muttered as he picked up the fluffy blanket George had been using before and laid it down on top of the other male. George curled into it, smiling up at Dream. There was an adorable sparkle in his eyes that made Dream’s heart skip a beat. “What’s that look for?”

“You’re so nice to me,” George giggled out. “Thank you.” Dream rolled his eyes, a smile forcing its way onto his face.

“You should probably change into something else.” George groaned at that, pulling the fluffy blanket over his head.

“But I’m so comfy!” Dream couldn’t help but laugh at that. George was just so cute- it wasn’t fair to Dream’s heart.

“Go change,” Dream pulled the blanket off of George’s face, being met by the stupidest, yet sweetest smile. “I’ll make some chicken noodle soup.”

“You’re acting like I’m actually sick,” George laughed, though he got up, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Dream scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking off to the kitchen without another word. He heard George giggle quietly.

Dream had a feeling George was going to get sick.

  
  
  


“I’m not going to get sick!” George said with a laugh, and Dream raised an eyebrow at that.

“We’ll see about that,” The demon shrugged, unable to keep himself from smirking. “If you  _ do _ get sick, I’m not going to help you.” Dream knew full well he was going to help George if he did get sick. George gasped.

“What??” George sniffled, pouting up at Dream. It was weirdly really adorable, despite how dramatized the sad look was. “Aw, but  _ Dweam- _ ” At that, Dream burst out into laughter, wheezing so hard his head hurt a little. It seriously wasn’t even that funny- George calling him Dweam- but the demon couldn’t stop from laughing.

“You’re so fucking weird, George!” Dream caught a glimpse of George’s smile, breaking the completely done look in his eyes.

“Says you.” George placed his empty bowl on the table in front of them before looking over at Dream. Dream met his gaze, melting a little inside at the soft, happy look in George’s eyes. Dream looked the angel up and down, taking in for a moment just how  _ adorable _ he looked in the demon’s clothing.

“You really do look cute wearing my clothing.” Dream said with a smirk, watching as George’s face flushed immediately. “Everything I have is so big on you, and it makes you look even tinier than you already are.”

“Shut up, you’re just- you’re tall as hell.” While that was kind of true- not every guy was a few inches over six foot like Dream-, it was still funny.

“You just think that because you are tiny.”

“I’m not!” The angel huffed, wrapping his blanket tighter around him. “I’m  _ average height _ .”

“Keep telling yourself that, shortie,” While Dream had no doubt that George was just about average height, he couldn’t help but tease him. He was just so  _ cute _ when he was ‘angry’. Like now, with George glaring at him- Dream could only laugh at the adorable look. “You’re not all that threatening. Especially in my clothes.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Dream took notice of how George’s face flushed a light pink at that, breaking their eye contact.

  
  
  
  


“Come on, let’s move our beds down here.” Dream muttered just loud enough for the angel to hear. They were playing Minecraft with everyone else at the moment, all on call together. They had invited Mega and A6d to the world, and everything had only gotten even more chaotic since then.

“Why?” George asked him, but he broke his bed and followed after Dream, who was heading into the secret room they made together. They had put all of their valuables down there for safe keeping. George had placed his bed in an empty corner, so Dream put his bed next to George’s.

“So no one can break our beds and have us go to spawn.” Dream clicked on his bed to set his spawn before following George back up to their main floor.

“What’re you two whispering about?” Skeppy’s voice echoed through the call in a slightly teasing tone. Dream rolled his eyes at that.

“Nothing,” The demon responded, looking to the chat as Mega sent something. Dream could only smile as George burst out laughing beside him, his heart jumping into his throat.

“Mega! Language!” Bad huffed. Dream quietly ran around the map, scanning his screen for any mobs nearby. He was starting to get tired, and it seemed like George was too, letting out an adorable, quiet yawn.

“George and I are gonna go.” Dream looked over at George, and he looked back. He smiled at the angel, who smiled back softly.

“What?” Sapnap groaned. “You guys have only been on for, like, two hours.”

“We’re both tired,” Dream laughed as he and George logged off. “Bye, guys.” Everyone else said their goodbyes as Dream and George hung up, taking off their headphones.

“...I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, since I’ve been-”

“No, George,” Dream interrupted. “You’re sleeping on my bed.” George only sighed.

“I feel bad for kicking you out of your own bed so much.” Dream stared down at George, who stared back. He didn’t know why George didn’t get he would rather have him sleeping in his bed than on the couch. And besides, they  _ could _ just share the bed- even though just the idea made Dream’s heartbeat pick up.

“Then why don’t we just share the bed?” Dream shrugged. “It’s not like we haven’t before, and it’s big enough for both of us.” Not to mention the fact that Dream just liked being near George.

“But-”

“But what?” The demon smirked down at George. “Don’t wanna sleep with me?~” He laughed as George covered his face with his sweater paws- though Dream did get a glimpse of George’s face turning red.

“I hate you.” The angel muttered, pulling his face out of his hands before walking to Dream’s room. Dream walked behind him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep on the couch?”

“Yes, George, I’m sure.” Dream smiled. “Now get in the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	40. Chapter Forty - Had a Chance

Dream grumbled quietly to himself as he pulled the mass in front of him closer, sighing softly. He knew it was morning now, and he knew he should get up- but he was just so comfortable laying there. Surely he could stay there for a few moments longer.

The demon opened his eyes, glancing down at the angel that was curled into him, a peaceful look on his face. Dream felt his face flush, wondering exactly when they had started cuddling- when George had turned to face him.

He shrugged it off, gently rubbing one of his hands up and down George’s back. He knew that George probably wouldn’t be up for a while, and he was okay with that- it was so peaceful here, with George in his arms.

How long Dream laid there with George, he wasn’t sure. But he knew he had to eventually get up- even if he didn’t want to. So, he carefully pulled away from the angel, who grumbled quietly and curled into himself a bit, before Dream got up.

Dream pulled out his phone, checking the weather. He hoped it would maybe be sunny so he and George could go on a walk together, but it was supposed to be cold and rainy the whole day.

With a sigh, Dream put his phone away, going through ideas in his mind for him and George. A walk wasn’t an option- unless George wanted to be out in the rain the whole time-... they could sit inside and play games together, but they already do that pretty much every day. How could he make it better than just sitting around in the cold apartment?

Dream smiled as an idea came to him- hot chocolate. Sure, it wasn’t really that big of a deal or anything, but he knew George liked hot chocolate- and he did too. Besides, it was the perfect hot drink for a cold, rainy day.

So, Dream slipped on one of his hoodies and grabbed some money before heading out the door, texting George that he would be gone- just in case the angel woke up while he was gone.

He debated driving, but since it wasn’t raining just yet, he decided against it- besides, Midnight Snacks wasn’t all that far away, the drinks wouldn’t get too cold.

  
  
  
  


On his way to Midnight Snacks, Dream really didn’t expect much to happen. It was a slow day, not very many people were out and about- even on the streets, there weren’t many cars driving by.

So when a  _ tall- _ taller than  _ Dream- _ curly haired brunette walked up to him with a nervous looking smile, he was definitely caught off guard.

“Hello!” The person in front of him had a British accent, like George.

They had dark brown eyes that sparkled with anxiety. They wore a deep red shirt with a black jacket over top, unzipped despite the cold. The person was a little tan, maybe just a little less tan compared to Dream.

“Hey,” Dream responded with a smile. This person didn’t seem to be rude- actually, they seemed to be very much the opposite. They looked way too nervous to be a murderer.

“I’m so sorry for coming up to you out of nowhere,” The British person chuckled. “My name’s Wilbur.” Wilbur held his hand out.

“I’m Dream,” Dream took his hand and shook it before letting go. “And it’s fine.” Dream had to admit, this guy was kind of cute. Not as cute as George, but definitely cute.

“I was wondering- if you don’t mind- if you’d like to go to… Pizza Hut sometime?” Dream blinked. Was he seriously being asked out right now? “You don’t have to, of course. You’re just-”

“Sure,” Dream shrugged. “Why not?” Wilbur’s smile widened at that.

“Great! Here,” The British male took out his phone. “I’ll give you my number so you can text me with a time and date. I would love to talk with you longer, but I need to get home.”

“That’s okay,” Dream laughed, gently taking Wilbur’s phone as he handed it to him. He quickly wrote down the phone number in his phone before giving Wilbur back his phone. “It was nice meeting you, Wilbur.”

“You too, Dream,” Wilbur winked at him, pointing a finger gun at him. “And about the date, don’t worry about paying- I’ll pay for it all.” Then the tall British male walked away, leaving Dream to stand out on the sidewalk for a few seconds.

He seriously just got asked out.

While he didn’t even know Wilbur at all, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to go out with him once. After all, it wasn’t like Dream had a chance with George.

  
  
  


Dream opened the front door to his apartment, carefully holding the hot chocolates as he did so. He closed the door behind him with his foot, a small smile on his face as he made his way to the kitchen. He set the drinks down before heading to his bedroom to see if George was awake yet. George hadn’t looked at the message Dream had sent him, so he had no idea.

“Georgie? Are you- oh!” George was sitting up in the bed, clearly surprised when Dream had opened up the door. George also looked… shaken up, his eyes wide in fear. Dream felt his heart sink in his chest. “Are you okay, George?” He asked the angel, but he didn’t respond- instead, he simply stared off. Concerned, Dream walked up and gently grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“Huh?” That seemed to snap him back, his eyes focusing on Dream again.

“I asked if you were okay,” Dream said softly. “You look… shaken up.”

“Yeah, I’m-” George paused for a moment. “...I just had a dream, don’t wor-”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dream interrupted, sitting down beside George. He took one of the angel's hands and wrapped it with both of his own hands. The shorter male looked down at their hands.

“No, I’m okay. Thanks, though…” Dream couldn’t help but frown a little as George pulled his hand away, looking outside. “Where were you?”

“You didn’t get my message?” George shook his head. “Well, I left to get us both some hot chocolates. It’s supposed to be rainy and cold for the whole day. I set them down in the kitchen before coming in here to check if you were still asleep.” George hummed softly in response.

They fell into silence for a bit, with Dream feeling a little more anxious with every second that went by. He wanted to make sure George was okay and give him a hug or something, but it was pretty obvious George didn’t want to be touched at the moment.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” George looked back at him. “You look really…”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” The angel chuckled softly, a small smile coming to his face. “Let’s go drink our hot chocolates.”

  
  
  


Ten minutes later, and it seemed like George was feeling better than before. Dream had started to rant to him about everything that happened on his walk to get the hot chocolates. He thought maybe that would help keep his mind off his dream, and it seemed like Dream was right about that.

“-And, get this, some guy walked up to me- and let me tell you, he was fucking  _ tall _ . Taller than me!” The demon chuckled. “Anyway, he walked up to me and straight up asked me out to Pizza Hut.”

“What?”

“I know!”

“...What did you say?”

“Well, I mean, I had no reason to say no, so he gave me his number so I could text him later about a time and date,” Dream explained with a smile. “He was also British! I think he’s-” Dream kept on ranting about Wilbur while George sipped on his hot chocolate. There wasn’t too much to rant about now, but an idea did come to mind.

“You know, you could come with us, if you’d like!” Dream looked at the angel, noticing how George seemed to just be staring off with an unreadable expression.

Dream bit his tongue, anxiety causing his heart to beat a little faster. George’s happy little smile had fallen, but he wasn’t quite frowning. The demon had no clue how George was feeling at the moment, and that was worrying him.

“George?” George shook his head as if he were clearing his thoughts, glancing up at Dream. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” The angel responded. “What were you saying?”

“I was saying you could come with,” Dream put a smile on his face. “He said he would pay, and it would be fun to have you there, too.”

“It’s okay, he asked  _ you _ out. I’ll just go hang out with Sapnap or something.” Dream stared at him for a few moments. He wanted to speak up, say that he honestly would love to have George there, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to push George into going if he didn’t want to.

“...Okay, well, let me know if you change your mind.” George hummed in response.

Dream hoped George would end up changing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb green gay being dumb
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	41. Chapter Forty One - Space

The next day, Dream and George sat beside each other while they played Minecraft together on their hardcore world. The angel had been… well, weird since he woke up the day before. Dream had been worried about him, but he never spoke up about it- if George wanted to talk about if something was bothering him, he would.

…

Though, Dream still wanted to say something.

He didn’t like how quiet George was, how tense he looked when he normally looked so happy and relaxed when they played Minecraft together. He missed the angel’s little giggles, his faint blushes from any compliment Dream threw at him. He missed the playful George he was so used to.

“George?” Dream finally spoke up, though he only got a soft hum in response. The British male didn’t look at him, his eyes glued to his screen. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird ever since you woke up yesterday…”

“I’m fine,” A smile came to George’s face, and you didn’t have to know George all that well to see that it was forced. “Just tired.”

“Are you getting sick?” Dream lifted his hand, and George looked over at him. The angel leaned away from his hand.

“No, no- I’m not,” He waved his hands in front of him, laughing slightly as he spoke. Dream put his hand down after a moment. “I’m- I’m okay.”

“If you say so…” He knew George wasn’t really okay, but Dream couldn’t, and wouldn’t, force George to tell him the truth. He just hoped George knew that he was there for him.

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day was just the same, and Dream hated it. It was full of tense silences between them. Dream noticed that if he sat too close to George for too long, the angel would excuse himself and leave for some alone time.

It made Dream’s heart ache.

He wanted to know what was wrong, and how to help him feel better- to know if he was doing something wrong. But, George clearly didn’t want to talk about it- and Dream didn’t want to force him. Besides, George was hiding away in Dream’s room. Dream didn’t want to intrude on him, despite everything in him telling him to go find a way to comfort George.

  
  


And as the days passed, George was spending more and more time away from Dream, leaving the demon out in the living room alone, unless Patches decided to stay with him in the living room.

He couldn’t explain how worried he felt even if he tried. He just wanted George to be happy- he wanted to make George smile and laugh, to feel  _ safe _ .

Since George was hiding away so often, Dream distracted himself with various things- such as finally ordering those glasses he wanted to get George. They were a little on the expensive side, but Dream didn’t care- actually, it was his fault they were so expensive. He was getting custom ones for the angel, to match his Minecraft characters’ goggles.

They had arrived the day before today- which was a lot faster than Dream had expected-, and Dream had hidden them away. He planned on wrapping it soon, but he would have to wait until George was out of the house and not in the room over.

  
  


Later that day, when Dream was just about to start making dinner, George had come out of the room for the first time that day. The demon was a little surprised when George came into the kitchen, actually talking a little more than he had been recently.

To say that Dream was happy about that was an understatement.

Dream had started to playfully rant about his work, George listening quietly. The angel didn’t have a smile on his face, but it seemed like he was in a better mood than he had been in.

At some point during his rant, Dream lifted his hand into the air- whenever he got a little into telling a story, he would start talking with his hands-, and George had flinched. He had flinched as soon as Dream lifted his hand, closing his eyes tightly.

Dream stopped laughing, his heart sinking to his stomach. He lowered his hand a little, a frown settling on his face as George slowly opened his eyes again.

Unsure of what else to do, Dream hesitated for hardly a second before holding his arms out, like he always did to ask George if he wanted a hug. He wasn’t surprised, but definitely a little saddened, when George only shook his head at the offer. The angel wrapped his arms around himself as he turned away, walking away.

Dream let out a quiet sigh, trying not to dwell on that as he started to make dinner.

  
  
  


Once he was done cooking, he grabbed both of the plates and walked into the living room, a little surprised to see George sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest. The demon handed George his plate, which he took, before he sat down on the other end of the couch to give George the space he wanted.

Neither of them spoke up as they ate- though George wasn’t eating much at all. He was only taking bites whenever Dream glanced over at him. It wasn’t the best thing in the world, but at least he was eating a little.

Dream wanted so badly to speak up, to say something to break the silence between them, but he had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to upset George at all, or bother him or make him uncomfortable. So, he just stayed quiet, until they were both done.

He had asked George if he was going to sleep- it was early, but it looked like George was tired, and Dream was, too-, and he said he would be sleeping on the couch. Dream wanted to tell him to take the bed, but Dream didn’t think that George would want to argue about it, so he didn’t fight the angel over it.

Instead, he told George goodnight before heading to his room, Patches right behind him. Dream sighed as soon as he had shut the door behind him, flopping down on the bed face first.

“Mrrp?”

“I know, Patches.” He muttered as he flipped over onto his back, pulling his blankets over him. Almost immediately, Patches crawled up onto his chest, purring softly. “I’m worried about him, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo question to distract you all from the sad gays  
> Would you guys read a collection of short stories all set in the same universe (not this universe, their own, separate universe), just not written and updated chronologically, of DreamNotNap (Dream/George/Sapnap)?
> 
> (Also if you saw me put this chapter up on Falling For you, no you didn't-)
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	42. Chapter Forty Two - Like Azazel

A little less than a week went by, and George was still acting strange and distant. Dream had woken up about thirty minutes ago, and he had yet to leave his bed. He knew George was more than likely not awake at the moment, but he didn’t want to upset George at all by being around him.

Dream sighed to himself. He just wanted to know what was wrong, and what he could do to help- but he didn’t want to just ask George what was going on. So, what else could he do?

The demon grabbed his phone, clicking on Bad’s name.

  
  


_ Dream: Hey Bad _

_ Dream: Can I come over? _

_ Dream: I need some advice _

_ Bad: of course! :D _

  
  


Dream smiled a little, pulling himself out of bed as he turned off his phone. He had taken a shower the night before, so all he had to do was get something to eat, and change his clothes before heading out- which is exactly what he did.

It didn’t take all that long, maybe ten or fifteen minutes, for him to get to Bad and Skeppy’s. Once he had parked in their driveway, he pulled out his phone to text George.

  
  


_ Dream: hey George im at Bad and Skeppy’s so dont be too worried if im not there _

_ Dream: dont forget to eat something when you wake up _

_ Dream: i know you havent been eating as much _

_ Dream: i made pancakes if you want those _

_ Dream: text me when you wake up _

_ Dream: i love you Georgie _

  
  


Letting out a quiet sigh, Dream got out of his car and slipped it back into his pocket. He knocked twice on the front door, and was greeted by a smiling Bad only a couple seconds later.

“Hey, Dream!” Bad stepped aside and Dream walked inside, glancing around the house for just a moment. “What’s up?” Dream and Bad sat on either ends of the couch.

“I-” The demon sighed once more, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to do. George had been acting so weird lately.”

“What do you mean?” Bad tilted his head to the side slightly.

“He’s been avoiding me a lot. He’s been really quiet, and… I  _ know _ something is wrong, but he won’t talk to me about anything.” Bad hummed softly. “I’m just really worried about him, and- I want him to trust me, to just-  _ talk _ to me.”

“You can’t really make him talk to you,” Bad started. “All you really can do is ask him, and if he doesn’t want to talk…”

“I know,” Dream leaned against the back of the couch. “And I’ve tried asking him what’s wrong. He just said that he was fine and brushed me off.”

“He’ll come to you eventually, Dream. He trusts you a lot, you know,” Now it was Dream’s turn to hum in response. “If you really wanted to, you could try again. Let him know that he can talk to you. If he doesn’t still, leave him alone and be kind to him until he does, if ever. You can tell him you’re worried, that you know something isn’t right. But it’s ultimately his choice to come to you- and if he does, comfort him.”

“Of course I’ll comfort him,” Dream muttered. “I can’t stand seeing him upset. But I- he doesn’t normally like the comfort I try to give him. Sometimes he does… but I don’t think he will this time.”

“Well, what normally helps him calm down?” Dream looked down into his lap.

“I don’t really know.” He admitted. “He likes having his space most of the time, but I don’t know how to comfort him that way very well. Any other time has been… me holding him, talking to him until he feels better. But that doesn’t always work.”

“Well,” Bad paused for a moment. “I know personally, for me, I like when Skeppy plays with my hair. It helps ground me. Do you know anything that helps ground George when he’s upset?”

“I- talking sometimes helps, he’s told me…” Bad nodded. “Anything to distract him. I’ve noticed, whenever he lets me hug him, rubbing his back helps… Uh… just being nice to him? ‘Overly nice’, he would say.” Dream couldn’t help but chuckle quietly.

“Anything else?”

“Occasionally he will rant about whatever is bothering him. Normally, though, he hates talking about his issues. But he has ranted to me a couple times before.”

“Well, whatever you think might help him in the moment, do that. I haven’t really talked to George very much when he’s upset, so I… I don’t really know what advice to give you to help.”

“That’s okay,” Dream put a smile on his face. “I’ve just- George has just been acting weird for the past, like, week, and I’ve been worried about making it worse by saying something.”

“I’m sure everything will be okay,” Bad smiled back at him. “What do you plan on doing?”

“I think I’m going to talk to him a little bit,” Dream answered. “See where that goes.” Bad nodded.

“You two really would make a cute couple,” Dream felt his face flush at that, rolling his eyes as Bad started to laugh. “Really, you two would!”

“So, Skeppy told you I liked him, huh?” Bad nodded.

“I kind of already knew,” He shrugged. “You give George this really sweet look all the time.”

“Sapnap basically said the same thing,” Dream muttered under his breath. “Am I seriously so obvious that all three of you knew?”

“Just a little,” Bad giggled. “But don’t worry, George is… dense. He has no idea.” Why was there a subtle hint of annoyance in his tone?

“At least he doesn’t know,” Dream sighed. Silence fell between the two of them for a few moments before Bad spoke up.

“Hey, do you want to hang out for a while, while you're here?” He asked with a smile. “You don’t have to, of course- especially if you want to get back to George.”

“He’s asleep right now,” Dream muttered. “I’d like to hang out here for a bit- I don’t want to go back home and accidentally wake up George.”

  
  
  
  


“Bye, Bad- thanks for helping me,” Dream smiled at Bad as he walked out the door.

“Of course, any time! Bye!” The demon waved to Bad before getting into his car, sighing as he started it up. George had messaged him about thirty minutes ago, which meant he was up now. He hated that he hadn’t been home sooner, closer to the time that George had messaged him, but it was probably for the best anyway.

  
  


It didn’t take long at all for him to make it back. He opened up the front door, sighing softly as he walked inside.

“George?” Dream called out softly, setting his keys down in the living room.

“In here.” Came George’s voice from the computer room. The demon was honestly a little surprised that George had responded, but he appreciated it. He opened up the door and walked inside, shutting it behind him. George was playing Minecraft, clearly a little tense as he sat in his seat.

“George, can I talk to you?” George clicked off Minecraft, turning around in his chair to face him. The angel in front of him only nodded, and Dream hesitated for a moment. “Are… are you okay?”

“...Yeah-”

“Are you telling me the truth?” The hesitation of even opening his mouth to speak broke Dream’s heart. “I know you haven’t been sleeping great, and you haven’t been eating much. You've been super quiet and jumpy, too.”

“I’m just tired, Dream…” George muttered, but he wasn’t making eye contact.

“You can talk to me, you know. I’m your best friend…” George had closed his eyes, and Dream could see just how uncomfortable George was with this conversation. He felt horrible for it, but he needed to let George know he could talk to him. “You don’t need to tell me what’s going on. But I  _ know _ you aren’t okay. I’m- I’m really, really worried about you, okay?” He wondered if George heard the break in his voice.

“Dream…”

“You know I’m here for you, right? You don’t have to, but you can talk to me about anything. Even if you really don’t want to talk about it, I’m here.” Dream muttered softly. “I know you don’t exactly like hugs, but if you want one, I can give you one… Okay?” George had opened his eyes again, meeting Dream’s gaze.

“...Okay.” Dream knew he wouldn’t get anywhere if he kept trying to push George, so, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold George and protect him, he changed the subject.

“Did you eat anything?” George shook his head at the question. “I’ll go make you something, then.”

“Wait-”

“Nope, you’re going to eat something. Even if it’s just a little bit.” Dream said, leaving George no room to argue with him as he left the room.

  
  


A little less than half an hour later, Dream had finished making some food for both him and George- some chicken noodle soup. It was kind of a cold day, and a warm soup sounded good- and since George hadn’t been eating much recently, it would be a little easier on his stomach.

Dream set the temperature to low so it would stay warm while he went to go get George, see how much he wanted. But, along the way to the computer room, he was surprised as George opened up the door and walked out with his hood up. The demon stared at him for a moment. He really didn’t expect George to come out.

“I was just about to go ask how much you wanted,” Dream chuckled softly. George put a smile on his face at that, and Dream could hear the angel walking behind him as he made his way back to the kitchen.

George hadn’t asked for much food, so Dream gave him a little more than what he asked for. Dream handed him his bowl, and he took it without a word, silently walking into the living room. Dream sighed softly, putting some soup in his own bowl before following after George.

The shorter male was sitting with his side pressed against the arm of the couch, practically curled up in a ball. Dream sat down in the middle of the couch. He would have sat down on the other side of the couch- something he had been doing every single day recently to give George some space-, but he decided to sit a little closer today.

It was completely silent between the two of them. It was horrible- and Dream could tell George hated it as much as he did. So, he grabbed the remote after a minute or two, turning something on- it was some movie, but Dream didn’t care about it.

No, he cared much more about the angel beside him. He glanced over at George from time to time, trying to see if there was any change in how he was sitting, or how he looked. But nothing changed as the shorter male ate his food.

He was still tense, anxiety waving off of him. Dream felt horrible, knowing there was nothing he could really do. He wanted to speak up, but he had no idea what to say to him. Dream really didn’t want to force George to talk to him, but he wanted George to finally be okay.

Dream heard George sigh beside him, placing his bowl- which Dream was happy to see was empty- down on the table in front of the couch. He looked at George, who looked back at him, as he, too, placed his bowl on the table.

He hated how scared George looked right then. He looked so anxious and tense, but there was nothing Dream could do. Well, nothing but smile a little at George, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that would help the angel relax, for even a second.

The demon felt his heart stop as George moved, laying his head down in his lap. The movement had been pretty sudden, surprising Dream. But he wasn’t complaining. George closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” George whispered, still as tense as before. “I’m sorry I’ve been so weird. I- I haven’t been feeling great, and I keep- I keep having these  _ stupid _ dreams, and…” George went quiet for a few moments, taking in a couple, long breaths.

To say that Dream had no idea what to do at the moment was an understatement. His mind was running a thousand miles per second, trying to think of something to do to help George calm down- to not scare George away and build up his walls again.

So, Dream did the first thing he thought of- run his fingers through the angels hair. He remembered Bad talking about how it calmed him down, so maybe it would help George, too. And that seemed to be working, because he could see George relax slightly at the touch.

“I… I don’t know. You… every dream I’ve had recently, you’ve been in it,” George explained. Dream wanted to speak up, but he was too afraid to- so, instead, he let George rant. “All of them start out nice, with us just… hanging out. But whenever I look at you, it isn’t- it isn’t you. Well, it is, but- You… Your wings and horns are different, you don’t… have a tail, and you’re wearing a mask.”

“And the longer I look at you, the more you change. Not- not physically. You just… you sound different, you act different and it- it’s  _ terrifying _ . We go from talking, to... “ George let out a shaky sigh. “You just... start acting more and more like... Azazel.”

Dream paused his movements for a moment at the mention of the other demon before continuing. He felt… horrible, to put it simply. He had no idea what to say to the angel, especially as he opened his eyes again, making eye contact with him.

“Do you think I’m going to hurt you?” Dream asked, his voice just above a whisper. He was terrified to know the answer.

“N...No, but…”

“Am…” Dream gulped. “Am I like Azazel?”

“No! No- you’re… you’re nothing like him.” George said, shaking his head. “I just… you… I don’t know.”

“Is it because we’re both demons?” Dream was sure that was at least part of the reason- and it was confirmed as George only shrugged, looking off to the side. “I promise you, George… I’m not going to hurt you-”

“I know! I know you won’t, but-”

“Hey, hey… Shh,” Dream could tell George was starting to get worked up, so he interrupted before the angel could continue. George closed his eyes again, and Dream kept combing through George’s hair. “It’s okay. We’ll… I'll do whatever it takes to prove you can trust me, even if I am a demon…”

“...Thank you.” George muttered softly.

“Of course. I’m your best friend, right? I’ll do whatever you need to-”

“Clay?” George opened his eyes again, and Dream went silent. “I… I- Um… Can you… turn into your demon form again?”

“George…” He muttered. “You don’t have to push yourself. We can start off slow.”

“I want to see it… please…” Dream sighed softly, pulling his hand out of George’s hair.

“Are you sure?” George nodded. “Afterwards, when you tell me to change back, can I see your angel form?”

“Um… yeah, sure.” Dream smiled a little. He… didn’t exactly want to change forms and scare George, but… He couldn’t say no to George, even if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I put up a new short story that I wrote last night/very early this morning  
> Go read it I guess?
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	43. Chapter Forty Three - Distracting

“Before I do this… Why don’t you move back to your spot, and I’ll go on the other side of the couch?” Dream suggested softly, staring down at the angel. “Not because I hate having you right here, but because I don’t want to be too close and make you uncomfortable.”

“You won’t make me uncomfortable…” George muttered. Dream raised an eyebrow at that.

“We can work on getting closer at some point. I think, for right now, you should take it slow.” George sighed quietly at that. Dream tried to pretend to not be saddened by George sitting up, moving to his side of the couch. He pressed his back into the arm of the couch, and Dream did the same on the other side. He wanted to stay close to George, he really, really did, but he knew this would be better for George to get comfortable. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me when you start feeling uncomfortable, okay?” George chuckled quietly at that.

“I will.” Dream opened his mouth to speak again, to make sure George really was ready and would tell him if he wasn’t okay, but he closed his mouth again before the questions could come out. He trusted George to tell him if he didn’t feel comfortable anymore.

So, with just a couple seconds of hesitation, Dream changed forms. He watched George carefully as he shuffled his wings behind his back. George’s eyes had moved from his eyes to his tail, which, as it often did, flicked around occasionally, like a cat's tail would. The angel seemed a little tense, but okay.

...

“Hey, George?” George hummed softly in response, looking back at Dream. “They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well, apparently no one had ever stood next to you, or seen you smile.” Dream felt his heart flutter as George smiled at that, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You’re so weird,” The angel giggled. He seemed more relaxed than before already, which Dream was more than happy for.

“I made you smile, though.”

“You did,” George nodded. “You do that a lot, actually.” The demon’s heart jumped happily in his chest at that.

“I’m glad, I love seeing you smile. It’s a wonderful look on you.” George rolled his eyes, glancing up a little. Dream was sure he was looking at his horns. “You know what’s an even better look on you?”

“What?”

“My hoodies.”

“I wear them all the time, though,” George giggled out.

“Exactly.” Dream smirked, feeling his own tail gently smack against his leg more frequently than before. “It makes you look even  _ better _ than you normally do.”

“You’re seriously so weird,” There was an adorable amount of fondness that Dream could hear behind those words. “Why are you doing this?”  _ Because I’m no different as a demon as I am normally, _ Dream thought to himself.

“Because! It’s who I am,” Dream paused for a moment. “And it seems like it’s distracting you.” Which was true- it really did seem like that, and he hoped that was helping George. It looked like it was, because he looked calmer and happier than before. George hummed softly, his eyes moving to Dream’s wings instead.

“You’re too nice, you know that?” Dream scoffed. “I’m serious.”

“Always are.”

“Am not.”

“I know.” George only hummed, and the two fell back into silence. The angel was looking between Dream’s demon features, but he still seemed calm and relaxed. He couldn’t keep his smile off his face. “Do you want me to change back?” Dream spoke up after a few minutes.

“Hm?”

“We can always do this more later. I don’t want to overwhelm you- you seem like you’re in a much better mood now and I don’t want to ruin that.” George giggled quietly, playing with one of the sleeves that went over his hand. Dream felt his heart melt at the sight.

“I think you just want to see me in  _ my _ wings again.” George teased, and Dream felt his face flush a little. He hoped George wouldn’t notice, but he laughed, so he figured he did.

“And what if I do?” Dream changed back to his human form as he spoke. “They’re really cool.”

“They really aren’t, but whatever you say, Dream,” Dream couldn’t help but smile even more as George revealed his wings and halo. “Happy?”

“Very.” Dream answered honestly. He wanted to ask George if he could touch his wings- it’s something he had wanted to do since he first ever saw George’s wings- but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or weirded out.

While Dream stared at George’s wings and halo, the angel was glancing around the apartment, still seeming relaxed. He shuffled his wings behind his back, and Dream couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Hey, George?”

“What’s up?”

“This is going to sound weird-”

“Everything you say sounds weird.” Dream chuckled at that, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. Can I… Can I touch your wings?” George blinked at him. “You don’t have to let me, I just- I don’t know. They look really cool, and-”

“Yeah, uh- sure. Go- go ahead?” Dream felt his heart leap into his throat for a moment, wanting to ask if George was sure- but he didn’t.

“...Can you sit on the ground in front of me?” George didn’t say a word as he stood up, doing just what Dream had asked him to do. The angel had his back to him, sitting just far enough away that his wings would touch Dream’s legs. The movie Dream had turned on earlier was filling the silence, and Dream felt his heart ache a little as he noticed that George looked a little tense.

And the angel only tensed more as Dream reached out and gently brushed his hand along the warm-white feathers. Dream bit his tongue and pulled his hand away again. He wanted to feel the feathers again- they were even softer than they looked, and Dream absolutely loved them- but he didn’t want to push George too much.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Dream asked softly. He really didn’t want to scare George- or accidentally hurt him.

“Yeah.” George answered. “Just don’t pull my wings off, okay?” Dream couldn’t help but wheeze at that. He reached his hand out once more.

They were seriously so much softer than Dream thought they would be. In fact, the demon was almost sure that he hadn’t ever felt something quite this soft.

A small smile came across Dream’s face as he brushed down the feathers as carefully as he could, stopping from time to time to mess with a random feather. It wasn’t like there were any feathers out of place- they were all perfect. He could see George slowly starting to relax as he did this for a couple minutes.

Though Dream was more than happy to just feel the feathers, he hadn’t really seen George unfold his wings. So, he carefully grabbed one of George’s wings- the one he had been playing with the feathers on- and tugged softly. He hoped it wasn’t enough to hurt him- just enough to get his attention. He pulled his hand away soon after.

“Can you unfold your wings?” Dream asked quietly after a moment, and George almost immediately did as he asked. Dream reached out and, carefully, messed with the feathers, running his hand along them. But after maybe a minute, Dream gently grabbed George’s wing. “Do you mind if I…”

“Do whatever,” George shrugged, and Dream couldn’t help but smile even more at that. He tried to be as gentle as possible as he moved George’s wing around- folding it up, unfolding it. Dream would stretch the wing out, but he tried not to pull it too far and hurt George.

“Your wings are so cool…” Dream muttered under his breath, earning a quiet chuckle from George.

“Um, thanks?”

“...If you want me to stop, you can tell me,” Dream folded George’s wing once more.

“No, it’s okay. It… It’s kind of nice, actually,” Dream chuckled at that, pulling his hand away. He wanted to keep playing with the feathers on George’s wings, but he really didn’t want to hurt George or push him too far- they had already done quite a bit in the span of just a few hours.

“Thanks for letting me do that,” George shuffled his wings and turned to face Dream. “Seriously, your wings are really cool.”

“I think you’re just weird,” The demon rolled his eyes at that. “But yeah, no problem?” Dream smiled. For some reason, the date with the guy named Wilbur had popped into his head.

He and Wilbur had been talking about when they’d be hanging out at Pizza Hut, and they had originally planned to do it before today, but Dream had asked to push it back to tomorrow night because he had been worried about George.

“Oh- just so you know, the date I’m going on?” Dream watched as George seemed to deflate a little at that, though he hummed curiously. “That’s tomorrow night. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	44. Chapter Forty Four - Not Interested

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off at Sapnap’s?” Dream asked as he and George walked down the stairs together. Dream was just leaving to go to Pizza Hut with Wilbur, and George was leaving too to walk to Sapnap’s. The demon had asked George multiple times now while they were getting ready if he was sure he didn’t want Dream to drive him, but George denied him every time.

“Yes, Dream! I’m sure!” George laughed. “His apartment isn’t that much of a walk.” Of course, Dream knew this- he had driven over to Sapnap’s place before- but he still wanted to make sure.

“Well, still, I’d hate to have you-”

“Just go, Dream!” The angel laughed again, gently pushing Dream towards his car. “You’re going to be late for your  _ date _ .” Dream wasn’t quite sure if it was just him imagining things, but it kinda seemed like George was a little upset. It wasn’t like he was acting like he was- he was acting pretty much completely normally-, but something seemed… off.

“Okay, okay- just- be safe, okay? Text me when you get to-”

“I will! Bye, Dream!” Dream couldn’t help but wheeze, opening his car door.

“Bye, Georgie!” He heard George giggling before he hopped inside, shutting his car door to meet up with Wilbur.

  
  
  


“Hey, Dream!” Dream smiled at Wilbur as he sat down in front of the tall British male, who had a soft, but clearly happy smile on his face. “I hope you don’t mind, but I already ordered a pizza- just a pepperoni one.”

“Hey, Wilbur- and yeah, that’s fine,” The demon set his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry I kept pushing this back so much, my, uh- my roommate wasn’t really feeling his best, so I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“Well that’s sweet of you,” Wilbur laughed. “It’s all good, though. I’ve been a little busy myself.”

“What have you been busy with, if you don’t mind me asking?” Dream asked quietly, watching as Wilbur’s eyes seemed to light up a little.

“Outside of working two jobs and doing school- which I’m actually on break right now- I’ve started writing an album.”

“You write music?” Dream tilted his head to the side slightly.

“I do,” Wilbur smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been trying to write an album for a long time now, actually. I don’t have too many ideas- it’s kind of why I’m visiting Florida.”

“So you are visiting?” Wilbur nodded.

“I’m visiting with my brother, Tommy, and his friend Tubbo- I mean, it wasn’t like I could just leave them back at home.” Wilbur chuckled out. “But enough about me- what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What have you been up to recently?” Dream hummed quietly at the question.

“Nothing, really- mostly been hanging out with George- my roommate.” Dream couldn’t help but smile as he spoke, the image of the angel popping up in his mind. “Playing video games, working… that’s really all.”

“Understandable,” Wilbur nodded. “I’m sorry for being so forward when I came up to you. You seemed like a really interesting guy, and I wanted to get to know you a little better.”

“It’s all good,” Dream chuckled. “I really want you to meet George- I think you two would get along.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s British, too,” Both of them laughed. “I kind of wanted to bring him along, but he didn’t want to.”

“You two sound pretty close.” Dream couldn’t help but smile a little more.

“He’s pretty reserved, but I think we’re really close,” The demon ran his hand through his hair, moving it back and out of his face. “We haven’t known each other all that long- kinda feels like we’ve been friends our whole lives, though.” Wilbur hummed.

“I wish I had a friend like that,” He laughed softly. “I’ve been way too busy recently to talk to many people.” Dream opened his mouth to say he could invite him to talk to George, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, and everyone else- but the waiter brought over their pizza, and the topic was quickly changed to food.

While Wilbur spoke for a little while about having to work and do school at the same time, Dream’s mind slowly started to wander to George. He wondered what the angel could be doing at the moment with Sapnap- if George was okay.

“-I am almost done with school though, which is nice-” Dream snapped back into the conversation. “And Tommy- he’s an asshole, but he wants to help out- so he’s looking for a job.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s sixteen. He won’t be able to get a great job, but, hey- he needs to start somewhere. I’m mostly just scared for his coworkers and boss.” Wilbur chuckled out. “He’s quite a lot to handle, once you get to know him. Don’t let his sweet, calm, and adult-like talk get to you. He’s an asshole.”

“I mean, aren’t all siblings assholes?” Dream picked up his second slice of pizza.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Wilbur agreed.

“I had a little sister- she was a sweetheart most of the time, but she was fourteen, and absolutely chaotic.”

“...Had?” Dream tensed, silence falling between them for a good few seconds before Wilbur cleared his throat. “Weird question, but do you play Minecraft?” He chuckled out softly. Dream smiled a little at the topic change.

“Is it that obvious?” Dream wheezed. “Yeah, I do.”

“We should play it together sometime!” Dream nodded. “I won’t be able to until I go back to England, though.”

“That’s alright,” Dream paused for a moment. “I have a server with my friends- if you’d like, you could join us.”

“If everyone else on the server is okay with that, that would be fun,” Wilbur smiled as he spoke. He kept on talking, but Dream’s mind wandered again. He occasionally would hear something about Minecraft from the other male, but other than that, he had no idea what Wilbur was talking about. He tried to focus back on the conversation- really, he did- but that was thrown out the window as he looked around.

He hadn’t noticed another person walk in- so he was surprised to see someone at a table closeby. He wasn’t sure if there was another person there, though- the person he could see was kind of standing out a lot, and if there was another person, they were sitting on the other side of them.

Dream narrowed his eyes on the person, something about them looking familiar. They might have been wearing sunglasses- inside a building, too- and a large, goofy hat that covered basically their whole face- but they looked familiar.

Then it clicked.

That idiot was Sapnap.

“Hold on, I’ll- I’ll be right back, sorry.” Dream said once Wilbur had finished speaking, standing soon after.

“Okay,” Was all he replied with as Dream walked over to Sapnap.

“Sapnap? What’re you doing here?” He said with a slight chuckle, seeing some movement under the table. Without much thought, he looked down, only for his heart to leap into his chest. George was right there. “...George? What are you doing?”

George was in a… weird position, to say the least. He was on his knees in front of Sapnap under the table, with Sapnap’s hand on his head- and his head was basically at crotch level.

“Uh-” George spluttered for a second, clearly caught off guard. “Drugs-” Dream couldn’t help but start laughing along with Sapnap at that.

“We’re spying on your little date,” Sapnap answered after they had calmed down from laughing. George sat back down in his spot, his cheeks flushed a bright pink. Dream tilted his head.

“Date? This isn’t a-” Dream bit his tongue for a second. “Wait, why are you-” Things in Dream’s head started to click.

George had seemed kind of upset whenever Dream had brought up the date with Wilbur. He and Sapnap had literally dressed up like a bunch of weirdo’s in an attempt to hide themselves as they were going to watch him and Wilbur on the date.

And there was only one reason Dream could think of as to why they would ever do that- which was… maybe George liked him, too.

But he refused to get his hopes up.

There just had to be a reason he wasn’t thinking of, right?

Regardless, the idea of that even being a possibility made his face flush.

“...It- it was Sapnap’s idea-” The angel squeaked out. Dream looked over at Sapnap, who simply shrugged.

“Yeah,” He admitted with no shame. “I used to do this with Bad a lot- figured it would be fun.” Dream couldn’t think of anything to say, he could only blink. What could he even say?

“What’s going on?” He heard Wilbur say curiously as he walked up beside Dream, looking between him and his friends.

“These are my friends- Sapnap and George. Guys, this is Wilbur,” George, who had looked down at the table moments ago, looked back up at Wilbur, who smiled.

“Hey there.” He chuckled.

“Hey, mind if we join you here? We’re already down with our pizza.”

“Yeah, sure, dude.” Sapnap replied. Dream wished George had been sitting on the other side of the table so he could sit next to him, but there wasn’t much he could do about that- so he sat with Wilbur on the other side of the table without a word.

  
  
  


The rest of the time went by pretty quick, but Dream had been worried about George pretty much the entire time. He had been quiet for the most part, staring off into space and not paying attention.

They were now sitting in the car as Dream drove them back home, with George staring out the window into the night sky. There was quiet music playing from the radio, just barely filling the silence between them.

“How’re you feeling today, George?” Dream spoke up softly, trying his best not to spook George. He could see him looking over at him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t take his eyes off the road. The angel beside him sighed.

“I’m good. Tired.” Dream hummed softly, silence following after for a few seconds. “How’re you?”

“I’m good, too.” Dream smiled, glancing over at George for just a second. He seemed pretty relaxed- definitely tired, though. “What do you want to do when we get home? Do you… want to try again?”

“...Not really, I just want to go to sleep.” The demon only hummed again, letting silence fall between them once more. George didn’t speak up, and neither did he for the rest of the way back.

  
  
  


Dream, for once, didn’t face George as he ‘tried to sleep’. His mind was on the fact that George was spying on his date with Wilbur- that, and he was talking to Sapnap, who was currently yelling at him.

  
  


_ Sapdaddy: you are seriously so dumb dude _

_ Sapdaddy: why the hell would you go on a date??? _

_ Dream: I have no chance with George _

_ Dream: Why not? _

_ Sapdaddy: you are so fucking dumb wth _

_ Sapdaddy: he’s going to think youre not interested _

_ Dream: And? _

_ Sapdaddy: so fucking stupid _

_ Sapdaddy: whatever _

_ Sapdaddy: im going to bed _

_ Dream: You’re not going to bed, you’re gonna talk to A6d _

_ Sapdaddy: same difference _

_ Sapdaddy: gnight _

_ Dream: Night _

  
  


Dream turned off his phone and set it down, forcing himself to just close his eyes and try to fall asleep- to not let his mind keep him up. And it took a while, but eventually his body finally caved in and he fell asleep beside George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is so incredibly dumb.
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	45. Chapter Forty Five - Dreams and Nightmares

_ “George?” Dream started softly, in hopes that he wouldn’t scare George too much. They had been sitting together for a good hour or so in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. George had laid on him at some point, and Dream was honestly a little surprised that George still seemed so calm right there, cuddled into his chest. _

_ George hummed quietly in response, not lifting his head for even a second. Instead, he moved impossibly closer, hiding his face in his neck. Dream couldn’t help but smile at that, running his fingers through the angel’s hair. _

_ “How’re you feeling?” George didn’t respond for a good few seconds- but, for once, Dream didn’t feel anxious about that. Normally when George took a bit to respond, even if he seemed calmer than ever, Dream would be hit with a wave of anxiety. But something told him George was perfectly okay. _

_ “Good.” Came George’s quiet response, almost sounding as if he were half asleep. Just the thought of that alone made Dream’s heart swell. “I’m really good, actually.” _

_ “I’m glad,” Dream smiled as George let out a soft sigh. “You seem tired.” _

_ “I am.” _

_ “You can go to bed, you know,” The demon chuckled. “I won’t be mad at you or anything.” _

_ “I know, but,” Dream wasn’t sure how George had gotten even closer to him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. “I like this. I like listening to your heartbeat.” Dream felt his face flush at that, letting out a quiet laugh. _

_ “You’re so cute, George.” _

_ “Shut up.” Dream couldn’t help but laugh again, hugging George a little tighter. He didn’t know quite when he had changed forms, but he didn’t really pay attention to it, wrapping his wings around the angel. He carefully wrapped his tail around one of George’s legs, hearing him giggle quietly. “Really, Dream?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Mhm…” Dream hummed. “I believe you.” George scoffed in response. _

_ “You’re a dick.” _

_ “I love you too, Georgie.” And just like that, the two fell back into a comfortable silence. Dream could hear George breathing quietly, and almost like he was asleep. He wanted to speak up and see if George really was asleep or not, but he decided against it. Instead, he rested his chin on George’s head. _

_ They sat there like that for who knows how long, with Dream wide awake, simply enjoying this moment with George. He was never quite this cuddly, so Dream wanted to make sure he enjoyed every second of it. _

_ Then, suddenly, George pulled away from his chest, spooking Dream from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, but all words dried up at one look at the fear-filled look in the angel’s eyes. _

  
  


Dream opened his eyes slowly, making eye contact with George, who looked terrified. He was in his angel form, breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

“George…? What’s-” Dream gasped softly as he realized exactly why George looked so scared. At some point during his sleep, he had changed forms- and now Dream had his wings wrapped around George, covering almost his entire mid body, and his tail was loosely wrapped around one of George’s legs. Dream quickly changed forms again. “Hey, hey, George. It’s okay. It’s me, Dream…”

“..Dream?” Dream smiled a little as George seemed to relax ever so slightly.

“Yeah. Just me. You’re okay.” Dream whispered to the angel, slowly rubbing his hand up and down George’s back, feeling his spine. George let out a quiet sigh, seeming to relax just a bit more at that.

Dream paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should hold George or not. For once, he decided to at least try- George would stop him if he didn’t like it. So, Dream pulled the angel to his chest, rubbing shapes into his back.

“You’re okay, Georgie. You’re safe. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dream couldn’t help but smile a little when he felt George huddle closer to him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?” George hummed softly in response, and Dream felt his heart jump into his throat for a few moments as George had gently wrapped his wings around him.

He kept whispering to George, though he was sure he had already fallen back asleep, his heart beating hard against his chest. He wondered if George had noticed, or if he had been too tired to care.

Dream rested his chin on the top of George’s head, no longer whispering to him. He simply laid there, feeling himself drift in and out of sleep, despite how fast his mind was running with the thought that George, in his sleepy state, had wrapped his wings around him.

His heart felt so light, yet it felt like it was burning.

This- all of this, with George- was so nice. He didn’t want it to end, he didn’t want anything to ruin it- to ruin their friendship. He didn’t want to lose George. He already had that almost happen- he wasn’t planning on letting it happen again.

The demon sighed, hugging George closer to his chest. He felt the angel move closer to him.

He so badly wanted to tell George how he felt. He wanted to ruin their friendship- but… he didn’t want it to be gone forever. He didn’t want  _ George _ to be gone forever.

Dream knew George fairly well- at least, he liked to think he knew him well-, but he had no idea what George’s stance was on dating- no matter who it was.

George was so to himself with pretty much everything, so it wasn’t all that surprising to Dream that he didn’t know much about George’s dating life or anything- or really his life before death, other than some stuff with Azazel.

Another sigh escaped Dream.

He still needed to give George those colorblind glasses he had bought a while ago. Sapnap had been basically yelling at him to give them to George, but he was so nervous about giving them to George.

“Why do you have to be so confusing, George?” Dream muttered, mostly to himself. He knew George was asleep by now. “And so damn adorable?”

...

Dream closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax a little more- forcing his brain to shut off for the night and let him sleep.

And, maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky… he could go back to that dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	46. Chapter Forty Six - A Sick George

“I told you that you were getting sick.” Dream smirked over at George, who only glared.

“Shut up.” Was his response, his voice a little quieter and nasally than usual. Just a minute ago, Dream had finished making some chicken noodle soup for the sick angel, and now he was bringing over the bowl to him.

Before he went to go make it, he had been trying to tell George for a while, he didn’t know how long, that he shouldn’t have any blankets on because he was overheating enough as it is. But George kept insisting that he was freezing cold and needed a blanket, and Dream just couldn’t say no to his adorable pouting.

So, now George was completely hidden away within a large, fluffy blanket, only his face visible. He was still shivering, and Dream felt horrible for it- but there wasn’t much he could do without risking George being  _ too _ warm.

The sickness had hit him hard in the morning once George had woken up. From what George had told him, it hurt to speak, his throat was dying, he had a headache, and he couldn’t breathe through his nose. Dream had given him some medicine in hopes that it would help at least a little, and it seemed like it was.

George wasn’t in his angel form anymore- he had changed soon after he had woken up. Dream already missed his fluffy white wings, but he didn’t say anything.

Dream handed George the bowl of chicken noodle soup, which George took after just a second of hesitation. He let out a quiet little giggle as Dream sat down beside him.

“You’re gonna get sick too, if you keep sitting next to me.” Dream wrapped an arm around George’s shoulder, rolling his eyes. He knew he would be fine- he’s had a strong immune system since he was a kid, and he rarely ever got sick. He knew he would be fine- and besides, he wanted to be beside George.

“Please,” Dream scoffed. “I’ll be fine. Eat your soup.”

“Okay,  _ mom _ ,” Dream couldn’t help but wheeze at that as George quietly sipped on the broth, a small smile on his face.

“No,  _ Bad _ is the mom. He’s the mom friend.” George hummed, nodding in agreement. “How is it? Too hot? Not hot enough? Do you want-”

“Dream,” George giggled, meeting Dream’s gaze. The angel had a soft smile on his face, easing Dream’s anxieties just a little. “It’s good. Thank you.” Dream gently pulled the shorter male closer to his side, happy to see that George didn’t even tense at the action. In fact, he looked a little happier.

“You seriously shouldn’t have that blanket on, Georgie,” Dream said in a softer voice.

“But it’s so  _ warm _ ,” The angel leaned his head onto Dream’s shoulder, making his heart skip a beat.

“Are you falling asleep, Georgie?” George only hummed in response, and Dream couldn’t help but laugh a little. George was seriously just too cute for his own good. “George, come on. Let’s at least move somewhere more comfortable for you.” George only groaned as Dream carefully got up, taking the bowl of soup from George.

He brought it into the kitchen, setting it on the counter- he’d deal with it later, George was more important- before walking back into the living room. For a second, the demon thought about bringing George to bed, since that would be more comfortable, but he had a feeling George didn’t want to move much.

So, Dream laid down on his back on the other side of the couch, holding his arms out to George. It seemed like George was a little more cuddly when he was sick, so Dream wanted to give him the chance to cuddle if he wanted to.

When George only stared at him, eyes sparkling with confusion, Dream spoke up.

“Come here,” And without another word, George flopped himself down on top of Dream, laying his head down on top of his chest. His heart started to race in his chest, and he hoped that George couldn’t hear it. Dream wrapped his arms around George, hearing him let out a quiet sigh.

George seemed so much more relaxed than Dream would have expected, and he honestly expected George to fight him a little more on cuddling, or at least hesitate- but he wasn’t complaining. He absolutely loved this, and George.

“I don’t have work today, so we can stay like this all day, okay?” Dream muttered to the angel, earning a soft hum in response. After that, Dream stayed quiet and let George sleep, letting his mind wander from topic to topic.

Of course, most of those topics, if not all of them, had to do with George. I mean, how could he not think about him, especially with him right there?

Dream let out a quiet sigh, rubbing one of his hands up and down George’s spine. He had no idea how he had fallen so hard for George, especially so quickly. He didn’t mind it all that much, despite how much it hurt sometimes. It felt nice- the racing heart, the joy, these moments with him. They were all so nice, and Dream hoped it would last forever.

Even though Dream really didn’t know much about George’s past, outside of some stuff with Azazel, he had a big feeling that George would never do something like this with anyone. He didn’t seem like the type to cuddle and be affectionate, at any point.

So knowing George was at least a little comfortable with it with Dream made him so unbelievably happy. He liked knowing that George at least trusted him enough to even do something like this, even if George didn’t trust him fully.

He liked seeing George so calm and peaceful. It was such a difference to how George normally was- slightly tense, a little on edge, awkward, and nervous. He loved both sides of George- honestly, he just loved  _ George _ .

Dream couldn’t even  _ imagine _ not meeting George and talking to him every day. Just the thought alone made him shiver, holding the angel close to him.

The demon let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

“I love you, George.” He muttered, letting himself drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is so in love guys please help this poor gay
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	47. Chapter Forty Seven - Cooking Together

“George, are you  _ sure _ you’re feeling better this time?” George rolled his eyes at that, pulling the large, fluffy blanket he had wrapped around himself earlier tighter around him. “Last time you said you were, you were  _ literally _ just high off of cold medicine.”

And that was kind of terrifying to experience, for Dream. The day before, sometime in the afternoon, George had said he felt fine again. While Dream was definitely worried about him, he gave in and the two went for a walk. On the walk, George had almost fallen over five separate times- one time almost falling into the road- and Dream was pretty sure George almost passed out, too.

So, after that trip full of anxiety, they had gone back and Dream refused to let George get up for pretty much anything that Dream could do for him. He knew George was a little annoyed with that, but he was worried.

George did look a little better now, though his voice was still a little nasally. He didn’t feel way too warm, and he hadn’t been sleeping at least 12 hours that day.

“Yes, Dream, I’m sure,” The angel laughed. “Besides, the last time we hung out with just Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, and A6d was  _ ages _ ago.”

“It was literally like a week or two ago.” George scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

“Ages ago.” Dream couldn’t help but wheeze a little at that, rolling his eyes. “Oh, don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, shortie.”

“Yes I ca- wait, I’m not short!” Dream- while it really wasn’t all that funny- couldn’t help but laugh harder at that, leaning back against the arm of the couch. He could feel George’s eyes on him, certainly glaring at him, but Dream couldn’t really bring himself to care at the moment. “You’re so  _ stupid _ , you know that?”

“And you’re short!” Dream sat back up and met George’s gaze, smiling. George was clearly trying to glare at him, and try to be mad, but he could see the corners of George’s mouth twitching upwards, and the amusement behind his eyes. “You aren’t even that mad, don’t try and glare at me.”

“Shut up. I hate you.”

“I love you too~” Dream purred, smirking as he watched George’s face turn a light pink at that. The angel scoffed again, crossing his arms across his chest.

George was cute when he was annoyed.

“What did they even say we were going to do?” Within the past ten minutes, everyone in the group chat had been talking about going somewhere for all of them to hang out. Apparently it had been Bad and Sapnap’s idea, but they weren’t saying where they would be going. A6d had just messaged the chat saying he couldn’t go anymore because he realized he had work, but Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap were all going. “Great, Sapnap and Bad are, like, gonna murder us.” Dream laughed.

“Sapnap, yeah, probably- but not Bad. He couldn’t hurt a fly.” George hummed quietly in agreement. “Do you want to go? If you think you still might be sick-”

“I’m fine, Dream, I promise,” George looked up from his phone. “I’m not sick. We can go- if you want to as well.”

“Guess it’s settled then.” Dream quickly typed into the group chat that he and George would be able to go, a smile on his face as he sent it. “The original Dream Team is hanging out tomorrow night.”

  
  
  


“George, do you want to help me make dinner tonight?” Dream asked the angel as he stared at his screen. They were playing Minecraft together at the moment, and, for some reason, the thought of making pizza for dinner popped into his head.

He could see George looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t look over- instead scanning his screen for any mobs.

“Yeah, sure,” George giggled, looking back at his screen. “What’re we making?”

“I was thinking it’d be fun to try and make a pizza.”

“That’s going to end up horribly- you know this, right?” Dream nodded at that. He already knew, as soon as he had the idea, that there would be a huge mess- but he didn’t mind it all that much. Cooking with George was, as chaotic as it was, so much fun. “Do we even have everything for it?”

“No, I’ll have to go shopping for a few things,” Dream logged off their world, feeling George’s eyes on him again as he stood up. He had thought about inviting George to come with him, but shopping wasn’t exactly the most fun thing in the world, and he didn’t want to bore George to death. Besides, he wouldn’t be gone for very long. “I’ll go now, actually, so we can get started and maybe not be up until three AM while cleaning.”

“Aw, you really want to get away from me that bad?” Dream quickly turned to face George at that, his anxiety not dropping, even as George burst out laughing, clearly joking.

“No! I love hanging out with you, you know that!-”

“But do I?” Dream took one of George’s hands and wrapped both of his around it, staring into George’s eyes. The British male in front of him started to blush at this.

“George, I do. I can’t imagine hanging out with anyone else every day.” He knew that was a bit much, especially since George was joking, but he wanted to make sure he knew. He didn’t want George to have any doubts about it. “You can come with me, if you want. I just thought it would be boring for you.”

“I- I was…” George chuckled softly. “I’ll go with you. You can make  _ anything _ not boring.”

  
  
  


“Dude, come on!” Dream huffed from beside George, dragging his feet along the tiles of the store floor. George had stolen the cart from him, pushing it along with a huge smile on his face. “I-”

“You almost ran into the displays, Dream!” That might have been true- Dream had decided that, because he’s a child, he wanted to ride on the back of the cart. Which, since he was an adult and no one could tell him no, he did- almost running into a small display of sweets. George had grabbed the cart and stopped it just in time. “I don’t trust you.”

“Oh, come on. You know you want to do it, too.” He teased- and he knew George did. He could see that childish side of him just begging to come out and do the same thing he just did, but even still, George was pretty in control of himself- Dream knew this. And even though George looked a little nervous about even the idea of it, he wanted to push George to have a little fun.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“There’s an empty aisle right here! Come on, do it!” George rolled his eyes as Dream made him turn the cart to the empty aisle. “George, you know you want to!”

“Dream-”

“Do it!”

“Dream, I’m going to break something!”

“No you’re not, come on! Just run and jump onto it, then get off!” George looked over at him, and they made eye contact. He could see just how hesitant George was with this- and though he felt bad for pushing, he really did just want George to have fun. “I’ll be right beside you, just in case, okay?” George sighed softly at that.

“Fine. But if I break something, it’s your fault.” Dream smiled widely at that.

“Fine by me, Georgie.” George rolled his eyes at that before looking down the aisle. As George started to pick up speed, Dream stayed right by his side, like he said he would- even as George hopped onto the bottom bar of the cart. They both laughed as George hopped off, slowing down the cart. “See?! You were fine! Wasn’t it fun?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess,” George snickered, and Dream gently elbowed him in the side. He knew George had more fun with that than he was letting on. “Okay, that was pretty fun. But we’re almost done, right?”

“Yup, we just need some cheese now.”

  
  
  


Much to Dream’s surprise, making pizza didn’t turn out nearly as bad as he had expected it to.

Yeah, there was flour covering pretty much every surface- including themselves-, and Dream almost added in way too much salt because he was too focused on George’s smile than the directions, and the pizza ended up a little burnt because they were too busy laughing, but it was so much fun- and George looked like he was having a blast, too.

While George had been distracted from double checking the recipe, Dream had decided he wanted to start a flour war with the shorter male. So, he grabbed a large handful of flour and chucked it in his face. The look George had given him made him laugh so hard that he was lightheaded, not noticing until too late that George had grabbed two handfuls of flour.

Dream kept making jokes in an attempt to hear George’s laugh a little more, and he succeeded- even though the jokes really weren’t that funny. Patches had walked by at one point, stared at them for just a moment before walking out, like she didn’t want to deal with it.

Now they were sitting side by side on the couch, eating their pizza. Dream was overjoyed by how much George was smiling- in fact, he was almost sure that George hadn’t stopped smiling since they had gone to the store. He had never seen George quite this happy, and to know that he, Dream, was the one to cause at least a little bit of the happiness- that made him  _ so _ much happier than he could ever even begin to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	48. Chapter Forty Eight - Karaoke

After they had finished eating their pizza, George had gotten in the shower, leaving Dream to smile to himself as he scrolled through his phone. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to what was on his screen, his mind running through everything that had happened when they were making pizza.

George had just looked so happy- even before getting in the shower, he had a smile on his face, and Dream was almost certain he had been smiling all day. He was laughing, he looked so relaxed and at ease- Dream was just so happy he could bring that to George.

Dream was knocked out of his thoughts as his phone vibrated with a message from Sapnap.

  
  


_ Sapdaddy: have you given George those damn glasses yet??? _

_ Dreamy: Not yet _

_ Dreamy: Calm your tits _

_ Sapdaddy: dude you just gotta do it!!! _

_ Sapdaddy: wtf are you waiting for?? _

_ Dreamy: I’m waiting for a good time _

_ Dreamy: I’ll do it soon _

_ Sapdaddy: youve been saying that the past 10 times ive asked dude _

_ Dreamy: It’s been more than that _

_ Sapdaddy: exactly my point! _

_ Sapdaddy: grow some balls and do it _

_ Sapdaddy: nothing bad will happen _

_ Dreamy: I’ll do it when I’m ready _

_ Sapdaddy: 5000000000 years from now? _

_ Dreamy: Shut the fuck up _

  
  


Dream rolled his eyes and clicked off their conversation, looking up at the bathroom door as it opened, revealing a still smiling George. The demon couldn’t help but smile, too- George was just too cute.

  
  
  


Dream had gotten in the shower after George, and he tried to take as little time in there as possible. He had quickly just gotten himself clean before he got out.

Once he was out, he spotted the angel, who was sitting on the couch with Patches asleep in his lap. He held his phone in one hand, using his other to pet the cat. He was still smiling, though it was much softer than before.

“What’re you smiling at, Georgie?” Dream asked. “Thinking about me?~” George scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, though there was a bigger smile on his face.

“I got a job interview the day after tomorrow.” Dream sat down beside George, smiling wider at that.

“Wait, since when had you been looking for a job?”

“I just started looking while you were in the shower.” The shorter male shrugged, turning off his phone before putting it down. He turned towards Dream, and Dream felt his heart jump a little in his chest. “Figured I could help pay bills? I mean, it’s not like I can really go back to Heaven anytime soon…” Dream hummed.

“Where are you going for the interview?”

“Midnight Snacks.”

“Dude, we can get discounts on our drinks!” George giggled softly at that, rolling his eyes again. The quiet giggle made Dream’s heart swell. “But seriously, you don’t need to get a job just to help me out-”

“I want to.” George interrupted. “I hate that I haven’t been able to pay you back in any way for letting me stay with you.” Oh, if only George knew just how much he was doing for Dream already.

“But-” Dream sighed, ultimately deciding not to argue with George on this. George already had an interview anyway, and he seemed like he really did want to help- and when George sets his mind to something, it’s hard to stop him… especially when he looks so damn cute all the time. “Okay. I’ll drive you to your interview. Oh- you probably need something a little more… fancy, I guess, for it, too. I’ll take you to go-”

“Dream,” Dream went quiet as George said his name. “We’ll talk about that tomorrow, okay? Let’s sleep so we’re ready for whatever Sapnap and Bad have planned.”

“They probably have our deaths planned.” Dream gently took one of George’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Dream brought them to the bedroom without a word, his own smile widening as he heard George yawn quietly from behind him.

  
  
  


“Seriously, I get not telling George and Dream, but why won’t you tell me?!” Dream could barely hold back a chuckle at that, seeing George smile from beside him. They were currently sitting in Bad and Skeppy’s car- he, George, and Sapnap were all in the back with Bad driving and Skeppy in the passenger seat-, driving to wherever Bad and Sapnap had been planning for them to go. Ever since Dream and George had gotten into the car, and probably before, Skeppy had practically been begging Bad to tell him where they were going. “I’m your boyfriend! Why can’t I know?”

“Skeppy, I told you, it’s a surprise!” Bad giggled. “And I know that you’re jealous that Sapnap and I-”

“I’m not jealous!” Skeppy huffed, and Dream smiled as he watched him look out the car door window. “I just don’t get why you wouldn’t tell your  _ boyfriend _ about where we’re going. I would tell  _ you _ where we were going.”

“No you wouldn’t! Just two weeks ago you did the same thing to me.” Skeppy scoffed.

“That’s all in the past-” Bad laughed.

“I’m still not telling you, Skeppy. You’ll figure it out once we get there.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Out of the corner of his eye, Dream could see George smile a little more. The angel looked off to the side- he was in the middle, between him and Sapnap-, and Dream wasn’t quite sure if George was looking at Sapnap, or looking outside. But whatever he was looking at, he looked at it only for a few moments- but even just that little time, thinking that maybe George was looking at Sapnap…

Dream placed his hand on top of George’s, which rested on his thigh closest to him. He watched with a small smile as George looked over at him, his face flushed a beautiful shade of pink. They stared at each other like that for a little while, with Dream’s heart doing flips in his chest.

For a moment, he wondered if George’s heart was doing the same.

  
  
  


“Woah, are we gonna get drunk?” Dream looked over at Skeppy, narrowing his eyes slightly at the male in confusion. Skeppy had sounded… almost concerned when he said that as they walked into the bar. The look on his face showed concern, too- but he couldn’t really guess why.

Maybe Bad had a drinking problem at some point? But that didn’t really sound like Bad…

“No, Skeppy,” Bad giggled out, a slight skip in his step. Sapnap, who was walking next to Bad while they led the way, looked off to the side, almost… suspiciously. He wondered for a moment if maybe Sapnap had something evil planned, but that thought was quickly wiped when they were led into a pretty boring room.

There was a large TV on the wall in front of them, two couches pressed up against two other walls with a table in between them. There was just enough room between the table and a couch that, at most, two people could squeeze by. The walls were off white, while the floor was a black tile. There was nothing other than the TV on the walls- not even a painting or something.

“Wait,  _ karaoke _ ?”

“Yeah!” Bad giggled again, walking a bit further into the room. He turned to look at everyone, a bright smile on his face. “I thought this would be fun! Sapnap came up with the idea.”

“I did- now get in here and let’s sing horribly.”

  
  
  


So far, singing and messing around was an absolute blast- at least for Dream. He knew he wasn’t the best singer- actually, he was probably one of the worst in the group-, but he was just having too much fun to care.

He didn’t even sing all that much, only a few songs here and there so he could spend some time beside George. George hadn’t gotten up at all to sing, and while Dream wanted him to at least try to once, he could tell George was uncomfortable with the idea.

So, Dream didn’t say anything- not even when he heard George quietly sing the songs he seemed to know under his breath. He just sat by his side, laughing at the horrible singing from their friends, and the horrible song choices.

Sapnap had just finished singing some weird song Dream hadn’t heard before when he started asking, practically begging, George to sing just one song- which George kept refusing.

“Dude, George, come on!” Sapnap begged. “You haven’t sung  _ once _ . Go up and sing something!”

“I don’t want to.” George answered with a shrug. “I’m having fun listening.”

“It’s not like we’ll care if you can’t sing! I mean, have you heard Skeppy singing tonight?”

“To be fair, he isn’t really trying-” Bad muttered from the other couch. Sapnap, if he heard him, ignored that, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout at George.

“George,  _ please _ ?”

“Why do you want me to sing so bad?” George chuckled out, and Dream couldn’t help but smile a little. George was so stubborn. “I’m not going to do it.”

“Not even for fifty bucks?”

“...No. You can’t  _ bribe _ me to-”

“I’ll give you fifty bucks, too, if you sing!” Skeppy smiled from his place beside Bad on the other couch.

“Guys-”

“Skeppy, you can’t just-” Bad sighed. “Come on, George. It’s fun, and I want you to have fun.”

“I am having fun.” While George kept talking back and forth with the other three, Dream tried to think on how to either get the other three to stop asking George, or how to get George comfortable enough to sing.

A smile came to his face as he thought of something that might work.

“George.” Dream stood up, holding a hand out to George. The angel looked at him curiously. “You, me, duet. Let’s go.” George hesitated at that. Dream grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards the TV, where everyone had been going up to sing.

“Let me pick the song!” Sapnap was already running up to pick the song, leaving no room for the other two to argue. Dream felt his heart pick up speed a little in his chest- there was no way Sapnap wouldn’t be picking some sort of cheesy duet love song.

“Sapnap, I’m  _ not _ singing this.” Sapnap snickered evilly at the glare George gave him as soon as the shorter male saw what song was about to start playing. “Sapnap, change the song!” The song was Rewrite the Stars, from The Greatest Showman.

“No.” There was a click, and Dream knew the song was about to start.

“Sapnap- Sapnap, plea-”

“ _ You know I want you, _ ” George immediately went quiet as soon as Dream started singing. Dream could feel his heart racing a little in his chest, especially because George was staring at him. He hadn’t let go of George’s hand- but George hadn’t pulled away, so… figured it was okay. “ _ It’s not a secret I try to hide. _ ”

“ _ I know you want me, so don’t keep saying our hands are tied. _ ” George had a blush on his face. Dream could practically feel the anxiety coming off of George, so, in an attempt to maybe make him feel a little better, Dream squeezed his hand gently, smiling at the adorable angel. “ _ You claim it’s not in the cards, fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me- but you’re here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny? _ ”

“ _ What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine, _ ” With every other song Dream had sung, there was nothing exactly behind his singing- he just sang them because he enjoyed them. But this song, and these lyrics… It would feel wrong- and pretty much impossible to do anyway, even if he tried- to not be thinking about George. “ _ Nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find.” _

_ “It’s up to you, and it’s up to me- no one can say what we get to be, so why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight. _ ” Then came a short instrumental, which led up to the next part- George’s part. He squeezed George’s hand again encouragingly. He knew George could do this.

“ _ You think it’s easy- you think I don’t want to run to you, _ ” It was quiet, but Dream could hear it- and his heart picked up speed at the soft singing. George wasn’t looking at him anymore, staring down at their hands instead. While George may not have been the best singer, Dream couldn’t help but fall in love with his voice, like he had fallen for everything else about him. “ _ But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can’t walk through.” _

_ “I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls- but when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.” _ George had glanced up at Dream for hardly a second. “ _ No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart- and I’m not the one you were meant to find.” _

_ “It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight.”  _ From how George was singing, it almost felt like he, too, had something behind these lyrics. Dream hoped it was what he was thinking- but he tried not to get his hopes up too much.

_ “All I want is to fly with you,” _ Since George was much quieter compared to Dream while he was singing, Dream tried to sing a little quieter, so he- and everyone else- could actually hear the angel’s voice. “ _ All I want is to fall with you- so just give me all of you.” _

_ “It feels impossible,” _

_ “It’s not impossible.” _

_ “Is it impossible?” _

_ “Say that it’s possible,” _ Dream took George’s other hand, making George look up at him again. The demon felt his heart swell at the adorable look George gave him. He wanted so badly to hug George, to never let him go- to kiss him. “ _ How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart- ‘cause you are the one I was meant to find.” _

_ “It’s up to you, and it’s up to me- no one can say what we get to be. And why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.” _ Dream, out of the corner of his eye, could see the other three whispering to each other, silently freaking out. And, honestly, Dream was doing the same thing internally- though he hoped he looked calm to everyone else.

“ _ You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide… But I can’t have you,” _ Something about the way George was singing had changed- the warm feeling disappeared into something somewhat cold. His look had changed, too, as he let go of both of Dream’s hands. Dream frowned slightly at the sudden change in George’s mood. “ _ We’re bound to break and my hands are tied.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	49. Chapter Forty Nine - Protective

“George? How are you feeling?” Dream asked as soon as he and George walked into the apartment. George had been quiet basically the whole time after their duet, and Dream just couldn’t figure out how he was feeling. It was a little concerning. He had wanted to ask earlier, but he didn’t want to put George on the spot in front of everyone, so he stayed quiet and tried to figure out how he was feeling.

“I’m good? Why?”

“You just- you seemed a little off, that’s all. Just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay.” George hummed softly at that in response, walking over to Patches, who stood on the arm of the couch. Dream walked over a little closer to George, but gave him plenty of room to himself.

“How are you doing?” George asked after a few quiet moments had passed by.

“A little tired, but otherwise, really good.” Dream chuckled, scratching under his cat's chin, earning a loud purr. He could see George smile out of the corner of his eye, changing forms without a word. The angel stretched his wings out behind him. “...Even better now.” Dream couldn’t help but stare at George’s beautiful wings.

“You’re so weird.” George rolled his eyes, folding his wings behind his back.

“Your wings are  _ cool _ , George. It isn’t  _ my _ fault.” Dream, without much thought, started to lift his hand to touch George’s wings, to feel the soft feathers again, but he quickly stopped himself.

“Whatever,” George muttered, looking down at Patches instead of Dream. “...Hey, you know what? I don’t think you ever told me what happened with those angels…” At that, Dream looked away from George, feeling anger bubble up inside of him. Not at George, of course- at the two angels that shot him, despite that not being their mission.

“Don’t worry about what happened with them.” He could see George raise an eyebrow curiously at that.

“Why?” George had stepped a little closer to Dream. The demon felt his heart jump just a little in his chest. “Come on, why can’t I know?” Why was George talking so softly like that now?

“It’s just not important,” Dream said with a shrug, looking back at George- hoping maybe that would convince George that nothing really happened. But, George was stubborn- he knew this.

Dream’s brain short circuited as George stepped even closer to him, placing his head against his shoulder. He felt George’s arms wrap around his waist loosely, gently holding him there. He could have sworn he felt George’s wings brush against his back for just a second.

“G-George?” Dream could feel his face warming up, certainly turning a bright shade of red, while his heart picked up speed in his chest. He wasn’t used to this- he wasn’t used to George  _ doing _ shit like this.

...Not that he minded, of course.

“What happened after I got shot with an arrow, Clay?” George muttered into his shoulder.

“...I beat the angels up and they’ll never bother us again.” Dream lied. He refused to give into how adorable George was being.

…

But that was all forgotten when George pulled his head away from his shoulder, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly not buying it. Dream sighed, looking away from George before the angel could kill him with the precious look in his eyes. The demon wrapped his arms around George’s waist.

“Fine. They… They ran off after they shot you.” Dream answered honestly. “I was more worried about you dying than I was with chasing them down.” George hummed at that, placing his head back into Dream’s shoulder.

“Thank you, again, for saving me back there.” Dream chuckled quietly.

“Of course. I don’t want to lose you.”  _ Not again _ .

“I wouldn’t have died again, Dream…”

“You never know with those arrow things. It very well could have killed you.” George sighed, and Dream pulled the angel closer. “And even though I still think you were  _ stupid _ to take the arrow for me… Thank you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, Clay.” Dream’s heart jumped in his chest at the soft confession. “I’d take another arrow for your sorry ass.”

“You better fucking not.”

  
  
  


The next day, Dream woke up with no angel in his arms, though the spot in front of him was still warm- which meant George probably didn’t get up all that long ago. It was a little weird waking up after George- normally Dream was the first one up, since he was much more of a morning person compared to George- but, after a moment of thinking, he realized it was probably because George had his interview later.

Though he wanted to stay in bed for longer, Dream pulled himself out of bed, changing into his demon form, to stretch his wings a little. He didn’t stay like that for long, though- just in case George would walk in and get spooked.

Dream ran a hand through his hair, yawning quietly as he left his bedroom.

“George?” Dream called out, echoing ever so slightly through the apartment. The bathroom door was shut- so he figured George was in there.

And he was right.

The door opened up only a second or two after Dream had called out the angel’s name, and the demon froze up completely, his heart jumping into his throat for a moment.

George was wearing an old suit of his that he grew out of really fast, and it was pretty much a perfect fit on George. The suit jacket was a deep blue, which sat over a white button up. The suit was blue with white stripes, and he was wearing a pair of black pants.

And to say George looked good was an understatement.

“Where are you going dressed like that?” Dream asked, looking George up and down.

“My interview?” George answered with a tilt of his head. Dream looked at him up and down again- the outfit was a little too fancy, but Dream didn’t really care about that. Honestly, all he could think about was how good George looked at the moment. “Should I… wear something else?”

“Well, don’t get me wrong, you look hot-”

“ _ Dream _ !-”

“-But I don’t want you going around looking like that.” George groaned at that, his face a bright shade of red as he messed with his tie. Dream bit his tongue. He felt like he was being a protective boyfriend.

“Well, you- you don’t have anything else that’s nice enough, so,” George looked away, clearly flustered. “This is what I’m wearing.”

“Okay,” Dream smiled at the angel, who looked up at him again. “When do you want me to drive you over?”

“I really can walk there, Dream,” They had argued about this the night before- and both of them had given up to go to sleep, deciding to talk about it in the morning. Dream was insistent on taking him, whether the shorter male wanted him to or not. “You don’t need to drive me.”

“I want to. Now, when do you want to go?” George sighed quietly, but he seemed to be giving in. A smile came across George’s face, though it was a little subtle.

“In ten minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	50. Chapter Fifty - Work Date

“Dream! I got the job!” Dream smiled as the passenger side door opened, George sliding into the seat with a huge smile on his face. “I hardly had to say anything- I basically walked in and they gave me the job.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Dream laughed as he turned on the car. “Do you know when you’ll start working?”

“They asked if I could tomorrow, so… tomorrow.” As the demon started to drive, he noticed George looking out the window out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll be working the night shift.”

“Aw, so no cuddles for me while I’m asleep?” Dream pouted, barely able to hold back a smile as he watched George’s face flush a light pink. George rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

“You’re so weird.”

  
  
  


Later in the day, the two were playing Minecraft in pretty much silence. Occasionally one of them would speak up, or George would scream because a mob scared him, but that was really it.

So, Dream’s mind was starting to wander. It wandered to how, and when, he could give George those glasses he got, which he still had hidden away. He didn’t want to just hand them to George randomly while they were sitting inside- no, he wanted George to be outside, so he could see the world in color.

The only place he could really think of to bring George was the cliffside, maybe during a sunset or something. George had never seen a true sunset, and he really wanted to see the angel’s reaction to one for the first time.

But when would he be able to bring George there? George had work tomorrow, so he couldn’t go today- so he could get enough sleep- and he couldn’t go tomorrow. Did he have the day off the next day?

Dream looked over at George for a few moments, watching his eyes scan his screen as he played Minecraft.

“George?” George hummed quietly in response, looking over at Dream curiously. “Do you have work the day after tomorrow?”

“No? I don’t think I do. Why?”

“I was just wondering if, uh…” Dream looked back at his screen, avoiding George’s curious gaze. “If maybe you wanted to go… hang out at the cliffside? Maybe take a walk or something before?” He knew he sounded a little suspicious with this- he sounded nervous, he wouldn’t even look George in the eyes- but there was no way George could guess what he was planning on doing.

...Right?

“...You aren’t gonna kill me, are you?” Dream whipped around to face George.

“No! I- do you really think I’d-”

“Dream- Dream, chill. I was joking.” George chuckled, a small smile coming across his face. “I’d love to.” Dream, though he was still nervous as hell to take George to the cliffside to give him the glasses, smiled back at the angel, turning back to his screen. And after that, they had fallen back into silence.

...Until George had gone out of their house in Minecraft they had and nearly died, screaming for Dream to help him.

  
  
  


“Have a good day at work!” Dream called out to George as he opened the front door.

“I will.” George answered back. “Have fun while I’m gone.”

“I won’t.” George only scoffed, leaving the apartment soon after. Dream sighed to himself, sinking into the couch a little. The angel literally had only just left, and he already missed him.

He had wanted to drive George to work, if only to see him for a few more minutes, but George refused the offer- and Dream gave in eventually. He really didn’t want to, but he  _ did _ drive George to his interview, and if George wanted his alone time before work, Dream wanted to give it to him.

“Mrrp?”

“Aw, you miss him too, Patches?” Dream smiled as his cat walked in, tail up in the air as she stared at Dream. “I know you just love stealing him from me.”

“Mrrp.” The demon chuckled as Patches jumped up onto the couch beside him, crawling into his lap with a soft purr, despite not being pet yet.

“Oh, come on- I was gonna get up and play Minecraft.” Patches only stared at him, with a cat-like smirk on her face, like she knew what she was doing when she jumped up. “Whatever- I’m getting up in a few minutes, though, so don’t get too comfortable here.” Dream still had his smile on his face, gently scratching under Patches’ chin, which earned him a louder purr.

While he still felt a little lonely, at least he had Patches to keep him a little company.

  
  
  


After a couple hours, an idea came to Dream while he was watching Patches roam around the living room.

If he missed George so much and wanted to see him, why didn’t he just go to his work?

Dream smiled to himself, getting up off the couch. Patches watched him as he quickly grabbed his keys and some money.

“I’ll be back soon, okay, Patches?”

“Mrrp.” Was all he got in response before he walked out the door, the cool air hitting him as soon as he did. While he walked down the stairs, he had debated driving there, but ultimately decided he liked the cool air and wanted to walk there instead.

Unlike last time he tried to go to Midnight Snacks, he wasn’t interrupted by anyone or anything- so the walk was pretty quick. Of course, it helped that Dream had long legs, and walked pretty quickly to begin with.

He walked through the doors to the cafe, the bell ringing softly as he did. A smirk came across his face as he immediately noticed George behind the counter, a smile on his face as he looked up.

“Hey, Georgie~” 

“Dream? What are you- why are you still awake?” Dream wheezed softly.

“I wanted to see you!” The demon smiled. “And I wanted a hot chocolate.” George rolled his eyes at that, sighing.

“Is this your friend you were telling me about?” Dream couldn’t help but laugh at George’s coworkers question, noticing how George seemed to blush a little.

“Aw, bragging about me?”

“No, I was actually telling her about how much I hate you,” George smiled, clearly joking. He turned to his coworker. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Go on your 25, I’ll get his order. Do you want anything?”

“Uh, a hot chocolate as well?” As George was talking to his coworker, Dream couldn’t help but notice how cute George looked in the uniform- which wasn’t much, just a black t-shirt with a deep blue apron overtop. “What?” George was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Dream, with George following close behind, walked over to one of the tables, sitting down. George sat across from him. “You just look cute in that uniform. Not as cute as you look in my clothes, but it’s close.” The angel groaned, his cheeks becoming a dark red.

“Shut up, Dream. You’re so stupid.” Dream wheezed, noticing how George seemed to smile at that. The shorter male put his elbow on the table, hiding his smile with his hand.

“You enjoying work so far?” Dream asked, to which George nodded. George’s coworker walked over and put their hot chocolates in front of them before walking away again, a subtle smile and knowing look in her eyes.

“It’s actually not all that difficult,” George uncovered his face and grabbed his cup- though he didn’t drink out of it yet. “And it’s fun. People here at night are really chill. Well, other than you.”

“Hey-” Dream laughed.

“I’m kidding, obviously,” George giggled out, an adorable smile on his face. “But… really, why’d you come?”

“I told you- I wanted to see you. It’s weird not having you at our place.” George rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Since he didn’t freak out about it being too hot, Dream figured that his was cool enough now too, and took a sip of his own. “You get off at four in the morning, right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Sorry if I wake you up when I get back.” Dream scoffed.

“Don’t be. Text spam me if you want a ride, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Dream.”

“Still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys next chapter is an exciting one :3  
> All of you that have read Falling For You know what's up-
> 
> (Yo guys I put a lot of stuff up on my Twitter, y'all should follow me-  
> I even put out a random line from the sequel there for y'all to see-  
> Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


	51. Chapter Fifty One - Blue

“Are we just walking around wherever?” George asked softly after a moment of silence. Dream looked over at George, who was glancing around them with a soft, hardly noticeable blush. People walked by them without paying any attention to them, minding their own business. Dream tried to pretend like he didn’t notice his hand brushing against George’s as they walked side by side. He would have taken his hand and laced their fingers together, but he wasn’t sure his heart could take much more anxiety-inducing things.

“Basically, yeah,” George finally looked over at Dream, and Dream smiled at him. “I’ll tell you when we’ll go to the cliffside.”

“It’s gonna be sunset soon- shouldn’t we just go now?” Dream wanted so badly to get this over with, so he could get rid of all this anxiety- but he wanted this to be perfect for George. He had snuck the glasses- which were in a wrapped box- in his pocket while George was waiting for him in the living room.

Though that was only maybe an hour or so ago, it felt like it was going by so much faster and so much slower at the same time.

“Not yet.” The angel hummed softly. “We might be out a little late. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dream’s heart jumped a little at the smirk that came across George’s face. “Do you have something planned?”

“No!” Dream laughed, gently elbowing him in the side. “I just wanted to hang out with you. Can’t a guy do that without seeming suspicious?” Dream felt bad for lying- even if it wasn’t much of a lie at all, and it was to keep everything a surprise-, he really, really did. It made his heart ache a little as he tried to convince himself it was worth it for the surprise.

“Yeah, but not you. You always seem suspicious.”

“Whatever,” Dream rolled his eyes as he spoke, hearing George giggle from beside him. A small smile came across the demon’s face as they fell back into a comfortable silence- the sounds of birds chirping and people talking quietly around them just background noise.

  
  
  


“Aw, your flower crown is still here.” Dream chuckled at the sight of the crown, sitting with George a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. He could see George smiling out of the corner of his eye, too. The flower crown’s dandelions were completely dead, laying against the grass.

“It is.” The angel muttered, staring out into the setting sun in front of them. He sighed quietly, and when Dream looked over, George’s eyes were shut.

That… was little concerning.

“Hey, you okay?” George opened his eyes again and looked over. George looked calm and relaxed, but he was being too quiet- or maybe Dream was reading into George too much. He looked okay, but… you never know. “You’re being really quiet…” For a moment, he wondered if George was scared to be by the cliff- especially with a demon… but, again, George seemed too calm.

“I’m okay,” He giggled. “I’m just enjoying hanging out with you.” Dream couldn’t help but smile at that, his heart melting in his chest at the soft look in George’s eyes. George smiled back at him.

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t, like… I dunno, scared.” Dream looked back out to the sky in front of them rather than continuing to stare into the angel’s eyes, George following suit a couple seconds later.

“Why would I be scared?”

“You know why…” George sighed a little at that, and, out of the corner of his eye, Dream noticed his smile falling a little.

“...If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now.” He muttered, and Dream wasn't quite sure if even George believed that. “You’ve had a lot of chances to. You have a chance now, too.”

Just imagining George thinking that he could ever so such a thing to him made his heart break.

“George, if I had the choice of saving your life or my own, I’d save yours in a heartbeat.” George only hummed. “Even if I didn’t, I don’t think I’d be able to handle knowing I could have done something. I don’t think I’d be able to handle just… not having you around.” Dream had a feeling George probably wouldn’t know how to respond to that- after all, George was bad with explaining how he felt, or really explaining much. But that was okay- George didn’t need to. Dream knew he cared.

“Do you think I’d be any happier living without you?” Dream felt his heart skip a couple beats at that, not responding to the question. He was just happy that George was trying his best, and he was happy that George seemed to be okay and feel safe.

They sat like that for a few minutes. It was so quiet and calm, the only sounds being birds singing and the water raging below the cliff.

Dream was aware of the distance between his hand and George’s hand, pretty much side by side on the grass. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold his hand, but he tried to hold himself back. He wasn’t really sure if George wanted that right now.

…

But he couldn’t help himself.

He reached out his hand, placing it on top of the angel’s. George, who had his eyes closed, opened them again, though he didn’t look over. Instead, he kept his eyes on the sky, his face becoming a darker shade of pink every second.

Maybe this was the right time to give George the glasses?

…

Dream cleared his throat, getting the attention of George.

“Hey, uh. George.” They made eye contact, and Dream hoped he couldn’t tell how anxious he was. “I have something for you.”

“What?” Biting his tongue, Dream pulled out the small, rectangular wrapped boxed from his pocket, handing it over to George. The shorter male took it, holding it with both hands as he stared at Dream, confusion clear in his eyes. “...What is it?”

“Open it,” Dream smiled, noticing George’s hesitation. “It’s not gonna hurt you.”

“I know, I know.” He muttered before he finally started to unwrap the box. Dream noticed that his hands were shaking slightly- and Dream was surprised that he, himself, wasn’t shaking, too. “You… You didn’t have to buy me anything.”

“I wanted to get you this.” Dream’s heart was racing in his chest as George finally took off all the wrapping paper, revealing a cardboard box that Dream had put it in so it was even more of a surprise. He watched anxiously as George took in a deep breath, and opened up the box.

“...Dream?” George pulled the glasses out of the box, looking up at Dream curiously. “What… is this?” Dream had decided, even though it cost more, that he wanted the frame of the glasses to be like the clout glasses George had on his Minecraft skin.

“Well, they’re, uh. Clout glasses- like your Minecraft skin? But that’s… not really it.” Dream chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “They’re EnChroma glasses. To help you see red and green.”

The next few seconds felt like years to Dream, watching George look down at the glasses in his hands, blinking. He wasn’t sure if George was excited, angry, upset-

“Dream, you… Those cost…” George glanced up at him. “You’re joking, right?” George didn’t sound mad.

“Of course not.”

“How much did these cost??” George didn’t look upset. He looked… surprised- happy, even.

“Don’t worry about that.” George opened his mouth to speak, but Dream spoke up before he could. “Put them on! I’ve been waiting ages to give you them…”

“I-” The angel laughed. “I’m nervous.” Dream chuckled. He wasn’t quite sure why he could feel stinging at the back of his eyes- he shouldn’t be getting teary-eyed over this, but he was just so excited for George. He was excited to see his reaction.

“Put them on.” George took in another deep breath, hesitating for merely a second before sliding the glasses on his face. “...Well?”

George was dead silent, and, for a moment, Dream was horrified that something was wrong- like, maybe the glasses didn’t work, or George was disappointed- but… when Dream looked carefully, the angel looked absolutely  _ amazed _ .

Dream stared back at George for a while- how long George stared at him for, he wasn’t sure, honestly. All time seemed to stop around them as the shorter male stared at him.

Then he started to slowly look around him. Dream watched his eyes scan across the trees and sky, seeming to be off in his own world. And Dream couldn’t blame him- he couldn’t even  _ imagine _ how George was feeling right now.

After looking around, George looked back at Dream- and Dream really hoped he didn’t notice he had been staring at him this whole time.

“George…?” A large, almost childish, smile came across George’s face as he glanced around again- though, this time, he seemed to be searching for something. After a few moments of glancing around, George picked a dandelion out of the ground.

George held the flower a little ways away from Dream’s face, his smile never faltering for a second. Dream watched as he would take the glasses off for a moment, then put them back on again.

...What was he doing?

“George?”

“Your- your eyes are green!” George laughed, and Dream felt his heart swell at the childish joy.

“They are!” Dream laughed along with George, happy that George seemed to like the glasses- and that they work. “Let’s watch the sunset.”

“Wait-” Dream had started to look away before George spoke up. “I want to see your eyes more.” Dream smiled more at that.

“You’re so-”  _ Cute. _ The demon laughed again, and George joined in- clearly happy. Just seeing George so happy like this was the best thing he could have ever asked for. This moment was perfect, even more than he hoped it would be.

Eventually, George had set the dandelion on the ground, and they stared at each other. The seconds ticked by, but Dream didn’t care. He could sit like this and look at George all day.

Without thinking, Dream reached out and placed his hand against George’s cheek. He immediately had leaned into the touch, a soft sigh coming from him. He didn’t even tense or flinch away. The demon gently rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone, his heart finally calming down, no longer feeling as anxious as he did before.

“Thank you, Clay,” George muttered, just barely loud enough for Dream to hear. “You really didn’t have to get me these.”

“I told you, I wanted to.” Dream smiled at the angel in front of him. “And I just had to. I love you.”

“I- I, uh-” Dream watched as George’s cheeks started to flush a deep shade of red. “I- I love you too.”

And just like that, Dream’s heart stopped for a moment at those words- the words George would never say, to no one. But he had just said them- and he said them to  _ him _ . Just the thought of George pushing past all his fears and saying those words to him- that alone was enough to make him blush probably even harder than George was.

Everything about this was so perfect-  _ George _ was so perfect. This  _ moment _ was perfect.

…

Was it the right moment?

Dream glanced down at George’s lips for just a second.

...It was the right moment.

With his heart beating hard against his chest, Dream tilted his head off to the side a little and leaned in, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against George's. And, after a moment- much to Dream’s surprise... George kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISS POGGGG
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


End file.
